Los herederos milagrosos
by Shiru-sama
Summary: "Cuando una generación termina, otra se abre paso sobre ella, nosotros somos la nueva generación... somos quienes superaran a los famosos prodigios de la generación milagrosa" (Yaoi, mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**1-Capítulo 01: No estuve tan solo como pensé-**

* * *

 _(Caso uno y dos: Takao Kazunari y Kasamatsu Yukio)_

El reloj marcaba la una y veinte de la mañana cuando el llanto de un bebe comenzó a escucharse.

En una preciosa cuna de color blanco con algunos detalles en amarillo descansaba un bebe recién nacido, su rostro estaba rojo de la fuerza que hacia al llorar. El pequeño bebe de cinco semanas vestía un vestidito color miel, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y apenas se lo notaba una pelusita rubia en la cabeza de tan clara que era.

Un joven de 21 años se acercó a la bebe tomándola en sus brazos y hamacándola suavemente, el infante tardo en cesar el llanto, pero, aun después de parar, continuaba gimoteando, por lo que, la persona que la cargaba, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna mientras salía de la habitación.

Recorrió un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a una cocina, con cuidado puso su mano en el rostro del bebe para luego prender las luces. El repentino cambio de luz hizo que cerrara automáticamente sus ojos azules, y en cuanto podía los abría de a poco intentando adaptarse a la repentina luz.

-¿Tienes hambre Akane?- le pregunto en un susurro mientras se encaminaba a la heladera

Mientras con una mano sostenía cuidadosamente al pequeño ser, con la otra sacaba un poco de leche en polvo previamente preparada y puesta en un pequeño biberón. El joven sabía muy bien que no podía dejar al bebe en su cuna o algún otro lugar porque, en cuanto se sintiera apartada de su calor, empezaría a llorar de nuevo, por eso tuvo que poner agua en una olla y luego colocarla en el fuego, y así inmediatamente meter el biberón para que calentara con una sola mano mientras con la otra sostenía a la pequeña contra su cuerpo.

Con cuidado volvió a tomar a la bebe con ambos brazos, la acerco suavemente a su rostro y le beso la frente.

-Lloras demasiado- le rezongo con una voz de molestia fingida mientras se permitía sonreírle, sus ojos azules enseguida viajaron a la pequeña pelusa que tenía por pelo él bebe –Me hubiese gustado que tuvieras el cabello igual que yo- menciono algo nostálgico, y es que su cabello era azabache y el del bebe se notaba que sería un rubio claro, rozando con el dorado

-¿Senpai?- una voz a su espalda hizo que diera un suave respingón

-Joder Takao, no me asustes así- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta encontrarse con otro azabache de ojos azul metálico, y con una pansa apenas resaltada -¿Akane te despertó?-

-No… es solo que de repente me dieron unas inmensas ganas de comer algo dulce… como una tostada con miel, manteca y azucar- le explico antes de acercarse a la heladera -¿Tenemos todo eso?- cuestiono mientras miraba el contenido del aparato

-Tus antojos son extraños…- comento en voz baja a la vez que sacaba el biberón del agua, ya estaba listo para que la pequeña la bebiera -Tenemos todo, el pan está en aquel estante al fondo- señalo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba en la cocina, ya listo comenzó a alimentar a su pequeña

-Me salvaste de nuevo, últimamente eh tenido muchas ganas de comer cosas dulces y de tomar agua congelada, esto de los antojos es algo nuevo para mí, me alegro de estar viviendo con alguien más experimentado- canturreo feliz mientras se preparaba su dichoso pan

-No es como si yo hubiera tenido 20 hijos ¿sabes?... simplemente puse cosas amargas, acidas, dulces y picantes porque cuando yo tenía tu estado siempre quería cosas distintas, no quería que Akane saliera con alguna mancha en el cuerpo por culpa de un antojo- explico el joven con la pequeña en brazos

-¿Cumpliste todos tus antojos senpai?, eso es increíble- admitió impresionado antes de darle un bocado a su tostada echa con mucha miel, manteca y azúcar

-En realidad no, por la noche se me antojo comer frutillas pero estaba solo y no podía salir de casa por eso tuve que aguantarme- ese comentario llevo al final de la conversación dejando un extraño silencio, la pequeña ahora dormía, con la panza llena y el calor propio de la persona que la tuvo basto para hacerla dormir nuevamente –Quizás no es un buen momento pero, ¿me dirás el por qué no vuelves con Midorima y le cuentas sobre el pequeño?-

Kasamatsu Yukio, es el nombre del joven que carga en brazos a la pequeña. Él fue el responsable de ofrecerle un techo donde resguardarse a Takao Kazunari, otro joven doncel de 19 años que cargaba con un bebe en su vientre, de aproximadamente 3 meses. Takao llego un día por la noche alegando que había peleado con su pareja, y tres días después se enteró del hecho que cargaba con una vida dentro de él, y en cuanto esto se supo fue al hospital, acompañado de Yukio, el cual aún no había dado a luz. Pero no fue hasta la tercera consulta que se hizo que se enteraron de que Kazunari tenía un embarazo riesgoso, la vida, tanto para él como para él bebe que cargaba, corría peligro si él bebe pasaba los primeros meses en el vientre, por ello debía mantener una cantidad increíble de cuidados. Y aunque Yukio intento persuadirlo el otro no quiso regresar a su casa, y no era por egoísmo que Kasamatsu intentaba que el menor volviera, era porque, la ex pareja del azabache estudiaba medicina, eso podía ayudar increíblemente al estado que estaba pasando el otro.

-… Es difícil de explicar- confeso dejando la comida de lado

-Lo sé, pero cargar con esa razón te ara mal, recuerda que tu estado no es muy bueno y es que apenas es el principio del embarazo… puedes hablar con migo, no me molesta ser tu psicólogo un rato-

-… ¿Tu sabes que yo una vez estuve embarazo?- pregunto evitando mirar al mayor, pero este último abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no se esperaba tal confesión

-No lo sabía- contesto un poco aturdido

-Apenas tenía 17 años cuando paso, Shin-chan y yo nos habíamos arreglado tras una pequeña pelea y tuvimos sexo de reconciliación, creo que fue allí cuando sucedió ya que fue la única vez que no usamos protección… me sentí muy mal durante dos semanas y sentía asco por algunas comidas a tal punto que corría al baño a vomitar, por eso fuimos al médico, y allí me entere, estaba feliz y aterrado por cargar con una vida, pero aun así era un fruto del amor que sentíamos por eso estaba más feliz que asustado, pero esa felicidad me duro muy poco… durante la noche de la cuarta semana me desperté sintiendo como algo mojado bajaba por mis piernas, asustado llame a Shin-chan, y él me llevo rápido al hospital en cuanto vio que aquello era sangre, el medico de turno que nos atendió nos dio una larga charla que no entendí muy bien, pero que luego Shin-chan me resumió, el caso es que, aunque sea doncel, mi cuerpo no está muy bien "adaptado" por lo que existía la posibilidad que eso pasara, si el embarazo se hubiera extendido como este hubiera tenido el mismo problema que ahora, los dos estaríamos corriendo peligro de muerte, pero eso no llego a pasar, e incluso me dijeron que era imposible que volviera a quedar embarazado. Desde entonces el tema de un hijo no volvió a tocarse… no hasta hace unos pocos meses, tuvimos una discusión luego de volver de la casa de mis ex suegros, el padre de Shin-chan sabe que soy un doncel y sin saber lo que había ocurrido comenzó a decir que él quería un nieto, hablaba muy emocionado de ese tema, y yo tuve que fingir que nada pasaba, me sentía frustrado pero solo fingí sonreír mientras hablábamos. El verdadero problema surgió cuando llegamos a casa, el tema del bebe se mencionó y yo me enoje y le grite, el me grito y empezamos a discutir, yo sé que cuando discutes con alguien no piensas en si lo que dirás lastimara o no a esa persona, pero es lo que de verdad piensas y Shin-chan me dijo algo que yo creía que pensaba, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar- luego de ese largo discurso Takao comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras mordía sus labios, sentía que las lágrimas caían pero traba de ser fuerte

-… Sé que te dolerá decirlo, pero no te hará bien retenerlo… así que dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto el azabache antes de acomodar mejor a su hija en sus brazos

-"No sé por qué estoy con vos aun sabiendo que no puedes tener hijos"- repitió tal cual lo escucho

-… Cuando escuchaste eso corriste a esconderte aquí- dedujo un poco incómodo, pues no sabía muy bien que decir ante aquellas palabras

-No supe a quién acudir… pero quise esperar unos días, tuve mi celular a mano todo el tiempo, inclusive le había mandado un mensaje que estaría en tu casa, solo quería que él me mandara un mensaje o me llamara, que me pidiera que volviera, y créeme que estuve a punto de volver, pero me entere del embarazo y entonces pensé que si no me quería sabiendo que no podía tener un hijo, entonces yo no lo quería a él ahora que espero un hijo-

-También es su hijo, tiene derecho a saberlo- comento Yukio, pero rápidamente se arrepintió

-¿Kise sabe acerca de Akane?- respondió algo molesto

-… Las cosas con ese idiota fueron distintas- contesto mirando ahora a su hija

-¿Tu lo amabas?- se atrevió a preguntar limpiando sus lágrimas, pues aunque se sentía mal, el antojo por la comida seguía y si continuaba llorando la comida le iba a caer mal

-Algo así… pero ese imbécil no podía cuidar ni de sí mismo ¿Cómo crees que podría cuidar de Akane y de mí?- en ningún momento de la conversación Kasamatsu había dejado de mirar a su pequeña

-Cuando lo dejaste realmente se desesperó, incluso me rogo para que le dijera dónde estabas viviendo, te busco por todos lados… fue lindo de cierta manera-

-Aunque Kise no quisiera verlo, entre él y yo existe una diferencia y es la edad, cuando me hice un test de embarazo y este salió positivo, ese idiota solo tenía 18 años, y aunque solo fueran dos años de diferencia habían muchas cosas que nos la marcaba, él estaba en su último año de secundaria, y yo ya había entrado en mi segundo año en la universidad de leyes… aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese idiota tenía un gran futuro en el modelaje además que planeaba entrar al curso de aviación. Él ya había decidido que era lo que quería hacer, y si yo me hubiera quedado las cosas hubieran sido realmente difíciles, quizás el embarazo no hubiera sido tan difícil, ya que mi madre siempre me apoyo y me aconsejo durante todos los meses pero… el problema real hubiera salido a relucir cuando Akane naciera, tu as visto lo apegada que es a mí, es incluso más que Kise, lo mínimo que aguanta sin tenerme cerca so horas como máximo, y como yo soy mayor y cumplo la mayoría antes, empezaría a trabajar y tendría que dejarlos juntos a ambos… ese idiota hubiera sido como un chicle con ella, y tú mismo sabes cuánto le molesta y fastidia a la pequeña cuando alguien, además de mi la toca mucho- explico mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña

-Lo sé, una vez la abrace y comenzó a llorar, se veía realmente tierna frunciendo el ceño y suspirando cuando lograste calmarla- recordó el azabache más alto, y es que, una vez que Kazunari vio a la pequeña quiso tomarla y en un arranque de dulzura apenas la acerco a su cuerpo para intentar abrazarla, esta comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada, y a veces cuando está "de buen humor" deja que la abracen pero frunce el rostro y su mirada se torna seria como si estuviera enojada, y es que realmente lo esta

-Estoy seguro que si los dejara solo a ambos, cuando llegara me encontraría a Akane llorando desesperadamente y a Kise junto a ella llorando por no saber qué hacer, o si no me llamaría al celular cada 5 minutos preguntando que debería hacer, por las noches tendría que aguantar sus insistentes discursos de que la pequeña lo odia… no podría con eso- le dijo antes de levantarse dispuesto a llevar a la pequeña a su cuna

-Pero esa no es la única razón ¿verdad?- Takao sabía que aquello era solo una excusa que su amigo usaba para encubrir la verdad

-… Si yo me hubiera quedado y si comenzaba a trabajar, Kise tendría que quedarse con Akane todo el día, tendría que dejar el estudio y su carrera como modelo… y aunque existiera la posibilidad de que él hubiera sido el que trabajara, un trabajo parcial no nos hubiera ayudado mucho- con esas palabras se dio por finalizada la conversación y Kasamatsu se fue, Takao por su parte se quedó a comer un poco más

El azabache más bajo se paró frente a la cuna de su bebe, para luego desviarse, aun con la pequeña en brazos, y la recostó en la cama, seguido puso unas cuantas almohadas para que la pequeña no se callera, para así, por fin, acostarse junto a la niña.

-Sé que tome la decisión correcta… yo solo puedo cargar con esto, te cuidare y serás inteligente, tendrás un fuerte carácter… creo… aun así tengo miedo… Akane por favor, no te parezcas a tu padre- murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya eran las 6:35 am cuando Kasamatsu salía del departamento, cargaba con un morral y llevaba a Akane en una carriola, la pequeña estaba profundamente dormida, y el ruido de los autos o las distintas voces no parecían molestarle, pero su padre, por otro lado, iba con prisa, se le hacía tarde para llegar a su trabajo, iba retrasado y aún tenía que dejar a su pequeña en la guardería con su madre.

A las 6:50 se encontraba frente a una guardería "La gran sonrisa", tras un suspiro el azabache se adentró en el pequeño local, las mujeres que allí trabajaban y algunos hombres lo saludaron, Kasamatsu devolvió el saludo pero no se detuvo a hablar con nadie, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Buenos días hijo- lo saludo una mujer, de mirada compasiva y cabellos negros recogidos en un moño –Pensé que ya no vendrías-

-Lo siento, anoche Akane se despertó en la madrugada y me tuve que quedar despierto, hoy me desperté tarde, gracias por cuidarla de nuevo- Yukio le entrego un bolso blanco con detalles en amarillo, que mantenía guardado en un espacio bajo la carriola y que, dentro, tenía cosas para la beba

-¿Cómo se encuentra Takao-kun?- le pregunto mientras recibía el bolso

-… Se ve alegre… más de lo que debería- murmuro con la mirada agacha

-¿Aun no le has dicho?-

-No tengo las agallas para hacerlo…- confeso algo enfadado, y es que, en la última consulta, el medico a cargo le había dicho; "Dile a tu amigo que no sabemos si su cuerpo aguantara el embarazo, y aunque lo tengamos monitoreado no puedo darles la seguridad de que no sufra un aborto natural… les recomiendo no encariñarse"

-Aun no entiendo como un doctor puede haberte dicho eso… estamos hablando un de un hijo no de un animal que encontramos en la calle- le dijo enfadad recordando las palabras "les recomiendo no encariñarse" dichas por el profesional

-Solo hacen su trabajo… lo siento se me hace tarde, vendré por ella a las 7 como siempre- y sin más, el azabache le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y con un gesto con la mano se despidió de su madre para luego irse corriendo

La mujer solo vio a la pequeña durmiendo y sonrió, su nieta estaba frunciendo el ceño, seguramente soñaba con algo o alguien.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Disculpa Kimi, tengo que ir a buscar algo al almacén de la esquina, ¿podrías cuidar a Akane un minuto?, Yukio no debe tardar en llegar, así que si viene por ella solo dile que fui a hacer un recado y que no me espere, de seguro Takao lo está esperando- le pidió la mujer de cabellos recogidos a su compañera mientras se quitaba el delantal que funcionaba como uniforme laboral

-Por supuesto señora Kasamatsu, cuidare de ella- contesto la joven empleada de bonito cabello rojo y ojos plateados

Pocos minutos después de la ida de la abuela de Akane, un rubio entro al local, aparentaba aproximadamente 19 años y venía acompañado de una mujer, esta era alta tenía 28 años, usaba el cabello suelto, y este era también rubio, y unos lentes de sol negros que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto amablemente la joven, noto que las personas venían discutiendo sobre algo pero en cuanto la vieron ambos callaron, la mujer le hizo seña al rubio para que se alejara mientras ella se quedaba hablando con la joven empleada

Para cuando la señora Kasamatsu llego lo primero que se encontró fue a un conocido rubio de ojos dorados observando con un brillo de emoción en los ojos a su pequeña nieta, y a su joven empleada con la bebe en los brazos ofreciéndosela, seguramente, al rubio para que esta cargara.

-Wauuu… que ligera es…- murmuro emocionado mientras la cargaba –Es pequeña… ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto a la vez que cruzaba miradas con la niña

-Su nombre es Akane y su familia es extranjera por lo que su apellido es difícil de decir Ryouta- dijo la madre de Yukio

El rubio reconoció la voz de inmediato y se dio vuelta, sus ojos dorados se pusieron sobre la mujer y sin darse cuenta abrazo a la bebe en un arranque de felicidad, pero esta al sentir que era "estrujada", comenzó a hacer un puchero para luego llorar a todo pulmón asustando al de ojos dorados. El cual comenzó a mirar a todos lados y a hablarle a la pequeña para que dejara de llorar, pero esta no paraba.

La abuela de la niña estiro sus brazos para que Ryouta se la diera y eso hizo el rubio.

-Ya, ya Akane… tranquilo no hiciste nada malo, solo que ella se molesta cuando las personas la abrazan o la tocan mucho, tiene un carácter un tanto "especial"- explico al ver la cara de perro debajo de la lluvia que el rubio empezaba a mostrar

-Ya veo… jajaja ya se calmó, usted siempre fue genial con los bebes suegra… ah lo siento, quiero decir señora Kasamatsu- se retractó el rubio y el ambiente se tornó algo pesado

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Ryouta-kun?- le pregunto amablemente la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar, el rubio tomo eso como una señal de que la siguiera y así lo hizo

-Necesito algo de dinero y últimamente no tengo mucho trabajo como modelo entonces pensé en conseguirme un trabajo a tiempo parcial, y mi hermana es amiga del dueño de este lugar y él le dijo que no había problema en contratarme, por lo que me acompaño para que viera un poco el lugar y conociera a las personas con las que trabajare… no sabía que usted trabajaba aquí- relato mientras acompañaba a la mujer a una habitación donde habían muchas cunas

-En realidad trabajo para ayudar un poco a mis hijos, el dinero que gano es para sus estudios- explico como si nada pero luego se dio cuenta del error

-… ¿Y cómo esta senpai?… hace mucho no hablo con él- le dijo el rubio con la voz un poco triste mientras observaba como dejaban a la pequeña ya calmada en una cuna

Para suerte de la mujer no tuvo que contestar, ya que su celular sonó, pero en cuanto lo saco vio el nombre de su hijo mayor en la pantalla.

-Podrías disculparme un momento tengo que atender- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y la de cabellos negros salió rápido de la habitación –Hola- saludo en cuanto atendió

 _-Hola mamá… escucha… necesito pedirte un favor… ¿podrías llevarte a Akane?-_

-¿Qué sucedió? Estas bien, se te escucha agitado- apenas escucho la voz entrecortada y agitada de su hijo pensó lo peor

 _-Es… Es Takao, me llamaron del hospital, él está allá… no sé qué sucedió… pero salí tan rápido como pude… por favor encárgate de Akane yo iré por ella después-_ sin mediar otra palabra el azabache había cortado

La madre del joven quedo preocupada pero aun así tenía que volver a lo que estaba, sin pensarlo mucho había dejado a su nieta con el ex de su hijo, y debía volver antes de que alguien se cruzara con él, y le dijeran que la pequeña era su nieta o peor hija de Yukio. Después de todo ella sabía todo lo que su hijo había hecho en el intento de ocultarle tanto el embarazo como la existencia de la niña al rubio, y aunque fuera cruel, ella tenía que responder por su hijo y su nieta.

-Vamos dame una sonrisa- le incitaba Ryota mientras hacía extrañas morisquetas en un intento porque la pequeña riera, pero esta lo miraba seriamente y si intentaba acercar sus manos a ella, solo obtenía un puchero, claro indicio que daba la pequeña que le decía "si me tocas lloro" -¿Alguna vez sonríes?- le pregunto algo enojado al ver que la pequeña no se reía con sus cara, ¡los bebes siempre ríen con sus caras!

-Si lo hace- la voz de su ex suegra y el dato obtenido, hicieron que el rubio mirara a la mujer y exigiendo con la mirada algo más –Ella siempre sonríe y se ríe a carcajadas en cuanto ve a su padre-

-¿Te refieres al hombre extranjero?- pregunto para luego volver a mirar a la pequeña, esta tenia bellos ojos azules y cabello rubio, Akane fácilmente se hacía pasar por hija de un extranjero

-Su madre es japonesa y su padre extranjero- mintió –Su padre es un viejo amigo mío, y siempre la trae a este lugar antes de ir trabajar, ella es muy apegada a él, incluso llora cuando alguien intenta agarrarla mientras él está cerca, digamos que es el pequeño tesoro de su padre-

-Akane…- nombro mientras observaba el cabello rubio de la pequeña

-Significa flor rubia, el nombre se lo puso su tío en cuanto vio lo claro que era su cabello-

-… ¿Y por qué tiene un mechón negro en el pelo?- pregunto curioso

-¿Mechón negro?- la mujer se acercó a mirar el cabello de su nieta encontrando, entre varias pelusas rubias una pequeña negra, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era comenzó a reír llamando la atención del rubio

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado el de cabellos dorados

-Es que su madre siempre trato de cumplir todos sus antojos para que su hija no naciera con ninguna mancha, pero un día tuvo antojo de una fruta y no pudo comerla, me dijo que estuvo toda la noche cinchando su cabello de la desesperación- relato la mujer mirando con suma ternura a la pequeña

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto confuso

-Sabes, cuando alguien embarazado tiene un antojo que no logra cumplir, les sale una manchita al bebe en el lugar donde su madre se toque, eh visto muy pocas personas con estos tipos de antojos, generalmente cuando uno tiene el cabello negro, les sale una mecha de pelo blanca y supongo que cuando son rubios un mechón negro- explico ante la atenta mirada del rubio

Kise movió la vista a la pequeña, y esta estaba mirando sus manos para luego meterlas en su boca, haciendo como resultado, un extraño ruido, el cual provocó una sonrisa en el rubio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _-¿Y qué le sucedió?- pregunto el azabache, el hombre de bata blanca miro el expediente una vez más para luego masajearse la cien_

 _-Estuvo a punto de tener un aborto natural… pero por lo que veo… no es la primera vez- el medico dejo la carpeta que tenía hace unos momentos en su mano_

 _-… Él ya había perdido un embarazo a causa de eso- confeso mientras miraba el piso, no le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación_

 _-Voy a ser honesto con usted, el joven Kazunari apenas ha pasado los tres meses y aunque esté tomando la medicación que le recetamos, él es un doncel el cual se ha desarrollado con algunas dificultades, si el embrazo continua hasta el final… tendría mucha suerte si uno de los sobrevive, por eso necesito saber… ¿seguirán adelante con el embarazo o abortaran?... por favor piénselo, mañana cuando Kazunari sea dado de alta me gustaría escuchar su respuesta-_

-Ei senpai te estoy hablando- la voz de Takao saco a Yukio de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento estaba pensando…- se disculpó antes de pasar ambas manos por su rostro

Ambos azabaches se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del hospital, ya que a Takao había quedado bajo observación por esa noche y Kasamatsu había pasado a verlo. Este último miro a su amigo, tenía que decirle acerca de la charla del doctor, tenía que preguntarle y aconsejarlo de alguna manera, él era el mayor, por eso se hizo cargo de Kazunari de cierta manera, solo necesitaba hacer una simple pregunta; "¿Quieres seguir con este embarazo aun sabiendo que puedes morir?"… ni en su mente esa pregunta sonaba bien.

-Sabes… mientras estuve aquí esperando a que volvieras de hablar con el médico, me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, desde el instituto medio que eh perdido muchas cosas… perdí de manera sumamente humillante contra el equipo de Shin-chan en aquel tiempo… cuando estuve en Shütoku ganamos muchas veces gracias a Shin-chan, pero no pudimos ganarle a Serin, ni tampoco pudimos contra Akashi… yo realmente quería ganar en aquel entonces- recordó mientras sonría melancólicamente

-No eras el único… ese fue mi último año jugando en Kaijo, me lamente mucho el haber perdido contra ustedes-

-El partido no fue lo único en lo que perdí… dicen que cuando uno se enamora pierde…- susurro, en cambio Yukio lo miro sin entender mucho –cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Shin-chan, ya había perdido- continuo –Él es una persona muy reservada, rara vez ríe y cuando le preguntaron por sus gustos él dijo que su tipo son las personas mayores que él, por eso sentí que, antes de intentarlo ya había perdido… pero no quería darme por vencido y por eso lo intente… muchas veces hasta que por fin lo logre, logre que me quisiera, quizás no más que yo pero lo logre y me sentí sumamente feliz, o lo hice hasta que mis padres se enteraron. Hubo un gran revuelto, ellos no querían a Shin-chan y entonces nos peleamos, yo me fui y Shin-chan se fue con migo, eso fue antes del embarazo, allí "perdí" a mi familia- aquella confesión sorprendió un poco a Yukio, pues el no entendía porque Takao no volvía a su casa, al final ni él padre del pequeño ni la familia de Takao eran consiente de la existencia del bebe –Después cuando pensé que todo estaba bien paso lo del embarazo… y luego de un tiempo el rompimiento con Shin-chan… sabes cuándo rompimos pensé, "Esto es genial… ¿Y ahora que me queda? Lo perdí todo", pero ahora que lo tengo a él- Takao paso su mano por el pequeño bulto en su estómago y sonrió –Él es como mi rayito de esperanza, me dice "¡Ei no estés triste ni solo! Me tienes a mi"… también te tengo a ti, a pesar de que te causo problemas y siempre estoy molestando tu cuidas de nosotros, a pesar que yo no puedo cuidar a Akane, de verdad me alegra, te admiro aún más que antes senpai-

Yukio se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa un poco triste, le acaricio el cabello al menor para luego darle un suave golpe.

-Auch… ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-No pienses en estupideces… Akane y yo somos como una familia para ti ahora… tú y ese pequeño son muy afortunados por tenernos- le contesto antes de levantarse –Debo ir por Akane seguramente está llorando para que mis hermanos no la toquen-

-Tráela mañana cuando vengas a buscarme, ahora que está más acostumbrada a estar con migo no llora tanto cuando la tomo en brazos- le pidió feliz el azabache

-Lo are… vendré mañana por ti… nos vemos-

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yukio caminaba con la mirada baja por la calle desierta de un barrio residencial, las luces tenues apenas iban alumbrando su camino, se sentía culpable, después de todo no tuvo el coraje de decirle todo a Takao, estaba seguro que el azabache estaba consciente de que tan riesgoso era el embarazo, pero él no podía. Era el mayor y actuar como tal era su deber, decirle que sería mejor abortar, que las condiciones y el momento que están atravesando no eran los corrector para tener al bebe, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado mentalmente, Takao acaba de salir de una relación y no contaba ni con el apoyo de su familia, él ya tenía a Akane y podía decir que era muy difícil cuidarla por sí solo, y sin mencionar como estaría psicológicamente Kazunari si vuelve a perder a un bebe por un aborto natural, por ello era mejor abortar "medicamente"… aun así ¿Cómo iba a decirle todo eso cuando el otro le dice que su único rayo de luz era el pequeño?.

-Yo ya lo sabía idiota, que lo único que te queda ahora es él… no necesitaba que me lo recordaras- murmuro enojado antes de golpear su mano contra la pared más cercana, pero una risa inocente lo saco de sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista se encontró con el bello rostro de su hija que reía a carcajadas mostrando sus encías mientras estirabas los brazos

Su madre estaba unos pasos más adelante, parecía que paseaba a la pequeña, y la traía recostada en su pecho dejando que la cabecita de la pequeña sobresaliera por su hombro. Al escuchar la risa incontrolable de la bebe se dio media vuelta encontrándose con la silueta decaída de su hijo.

-Yukio- lo llamo, el nombrado pareció volver en sí y fue hasta donde se encontraba su madre

-Hola Akane… ¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto a su hija mientras la tomaba en brazos para luego elevarla un poco, esta solo se carcajeaba feliz, escuchar la risa de su pequeña realmente lo hacía sentir mejor –Yo si lo hice- confeso antes de abrazarla, y, a diferencia de los demás, la pequeña se dejaba mientras reía

-A veces me sorprende el gran apego que tiene Akane por ti, eres el único que puede abrazarla de esa manera sin que llore- y aunque aquello no fuera novedad, aún seguía sorprendiendo a la mujer el hecho que la pequeña solo se dejara abrazar por su padre, y no solo eso, sino que con tan solo verlo esta comenzaba reír emocionada

-Supongo que su carácter va ser parecido al de él…- murmuro para luego comenzar a caminar junto a su madre

-¿Igual que Ryouta-kun?... imposible, él es tan alegre- contradijo su madre

-Lo escuche de Kuroko hace algún tiempo, él me dijo que Kise solo trata de esa forma a las personas que le agradan y respeta, con las demás personas no es así… si lo vemos de ese punto de vista, Akane solo va a los brazos de personas que han pasado mucho tiempo con ella, como tú o yo, y aun así solo yo puedo abrazarla sin que comience a llorar, incluso a Takao le tomo tiempo ser "aceptado", en otras palabras, ella solo se comporta bien en brazos de personas que le agradan, igual que ese idiota-

-Hablando de Ryuota-kun veras…- la madre del azabache comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido en la guardería, o más importante el hecho de que Ryouta trabajaría allí y que ya había conocido a Akane

-Ya veo… así que le dijiste que su padre era extranjero y su madre japonesa- murmuro para sí mismo Yukio

-Fue lo primero que pensé, el cabello rubio y esos preciosos ojos azules la hacen pasar fácilmente por hija de algún extranjero… incluso podríamos probar castin de bebe, estoy segura que la cámara la amaría… aaaah desde que conocí el trabajo de Ryouta-kun quise que alguno de mis pequeños trabaje como modelo, así podría alardear un poco de ellos con las demás madres… pero ninguno quiere- comento la mujer

-Estoy 100% seguro que en estos momentos Akane no está hecha para salir en algún comercial o algo… ¿Qué piensas que pasara cuando alguien la tome en brazos?- le dijo algo divertido para luego mirar a su pequeña –Alguien se portaría mal y comenzaría a llorar- le dijo esta vez a su hija, esta no parecía entender lo que decía pero aun así comenzó a reír por el simple hecho de que Yukio le estuviera hablando

-… ¿Y cómo esta Takao?- pregunto de la nada la mujer de cabellos negros, pero supo que nada bueno vendría ya que su hijo cambio totalmente su sonrisa por un rostro serio, también vio como Yukio mordía su labio inferior intentando contener algo

-El médico me pidió que hablara con él, el embarazo va mal y en el peor de los casos ambos pueden morir en el parto… por eso me pidió a mí que le preguntara que si estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante o a abortar- contesto para luego parar y mirar el cielo –Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo él me dijo que ese pequeño era un rayo de luz en su vida y luego simplemente no pude, no ir preguntarle eso al verlo sonreír mientras se acaricia el vientre diciendo que aquel niño es todo lo que tiene… cuando vi a Akane, cuando la escuche reír me di cuenta que lo Takao siente, yo lo sentí alguna vez, que te dejan o dejar a alguien siempre va a doler… y más si aún lo amas, por eso, cuando sabes que es imposible ir tras aquella persona, simplemente te aferras a aquellas cosas que representaron lo que alguna vez hubo hasta que realmente ya no sientes nada. Yo me aferre a Akane, lo abandone todo y seguí adelante por ella… Takao está haciendo lo mismo, se está aferrando a lo único existente de su relación con Midorima, y aunque lo halla o no, ese pequeño es una prueba imborrable de que alguna vez hubo algo entre ellos y estoy más que seguro que Takao piensa aferrarse a eso hasta el final… y pienso que está bien- Yukio volvió a mirar a su madre y apretó un poco a su hija hacia su pecho, la mujer pudo notar claramente como de los ojos azules caían unas ligeras gotas –Después de todo yo hice eso- finalizo

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto y este comenzaba a acariciar la figura del azabache, quien dormía en una cama de una plaza junto a una bebe. De a poco Yukio abrió los ojos encontrándose con su hija ya despierta e intentando devorar su mano, una cosa muy común en la beba.

-Buenos días Akane…- saludo para luego acariciar suavemente el cachete de la pequeña, esta al verlo ya despierto comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos extraños con la boca -¿Hace mucho que estas despierta?- le pregunto antes de estirarse para luego sentarse en la cama

Luego del acto de ayer, su madre prácticamente lo había obligado a quedarse en la casa, su cuarto había sido tomado por uno de sus hermanos pequeños, por ello, con su llegada y la de su hija, el chico tuvo que ir a dormir al otro cuarto junto con su otro hermano para dejarles el cuarto a ellos. Y aunque tuvo la suerte de que ese día era su libre, debía levantarse tomar una ducha, bañar a su pequeña e ir por Takao.

-Primero iremos a casa, te daré un baño y te pondré el vestido más bonito que tienes y luego iremos a ver a Takao, ¿te agrada la idea?- le pregunto a su pequeña, esta solo comenzó a reír sin entender las palabras que el otro le decía, después de todo era su "madre" quien le estaba hablando, y eso ya era motivo suficiente para la niña para soltar sonrisas y risas –Supongo que si te agrada la idea- finalizo

Una hora y media fue lo que Yukio se quedó en la cama hablando y jugando con la bebe ya que verla con esos ánimos tan temprano por la mañana era extraño para él, después de todo, durante los días que no descansaba se llevaba a la pequeña a la guardería antes de que esta despertara. Las veces que ambos podían estar juntos y tranquilos como esa vez eran escasas, debido al trabajo y el estado de Takao, pero Kasamatsu no estaba dispuesto a dejar a ninguno de los, después de todo, el trabajo era los que les ayudaba a mantenerse y Kazunari era la única compañía que él y Akane tenían cuando volvían a la casa.

Yukio prefirió bañarse en la casa de su madre, ya que allí tenía un cambio de ropa y sus hermanos podían mantener entretenida a su hija mientras él tomaba el relajante baño. Sus dos hermanos menores tenían una pequeña adoración por la rubia, incluso uno de ellos fue el encargado de nombrarla, ya que había aprendido de plantas un poco antes del parto, y, según el chico, lo pequeña que era y lo delicada que parecía la bebe le hizo recordar una flor, y con aquella pelusita sumamente clara, hizo que su cabeza la comparara en seguida con una flor, una flor rubia para ser más exactos, de allí el nombre Akane. Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos que adoraban a la pequeña, la madre de Yukio también sentía mucho apego con su pequeña, Yukio suele decir que aquello es porque es su primer y única nieta, además de que es nena, y es que su madre siempre quiso una niña, pero tuvo tres varones. El mayor de los Kasamatsu, es decir su padre, también tenía una pequeña adoración secreta por la niña, pero esta solo se daba a relucir cuando el hombre estaba solo con la pequeña.

-"Mamá no tiene ninguna foto de Akane y de mí juntos… ni siquiera yo tengo"- pensó mientras admiraba una repisa en el comedor, donde se hallaban cantidades de portarretratos con fotos familiares, había muchas fotos de él a lo largo de su niñez y de sus hermanos igual, y de la pequeña Akane solo había una, y esta era de su nacimiento

-Ei, hermano ¿podrías quedarte a desayunar con nosotros?, queremos estar más rato con Akane- uno de sus hermanos se acercó a él seguido por el otro que cargaba con la bebe, ambos parecían entusiasmados, la presencia de la pequeña siempre animaba el hogar de los Kasamatsu

-Estoy seguro que solo quieren que me quede para que yo cocine- murmuro para sí mismo antes de asentir con la cabeza, y tras la aceptación ambos chicos comenzaron a gritar asustando a la pequeña y logrando que comenzara a llorar

Luego de calmar a Akane, cocinar y comer, Akane y él abandonaron la casa para ir por fin a la suya. Y una vez allí baño con cuidado a su bebe para luego vestirla con un hermoso vestido color blanco con bolados azules claros que hacían juego con los bellos ojos azul plateados de la niña, él también se puso una remera negra y un pantalón blanco.

Yukio pensó en simplemente ir caminando desde allí, pues el hospital no quedaba muy lejos y de paso podría hacer ejercicio, pero cuando paso por la cocina se vio a un espejo, Akane y él estaban muy bien arreglados, y por esa razón, el de cabello negro tomo una cámara antes de salir.

Por la calle, algunas mujeres se le quedaban viendo y otras llegaban a murmurar algo, que era obviamente dirigidas a él, ya que lo miraban mientras hablaban. Esto no era raro, ya que siempre pasaba cuando iba con la bebe en brazos, su rostro, como siempre, estaba serio y la pequeña iba dormida. Las mujeres que conocía y que estaban al tanto de este acontecimiento, le decían que todas parloteaban acerca de lo joven y dedicado que se veía con la bebe, pero Yukio solo rezaba para que ningún conocido que tuviera en común con Kise se cruzara con él, y el hecho de que tenía una hija fuera revelado.

Cuando ingreso al hospital donde Takao había quedado internado bajo observación el día anterior, una recepcionista le dijo el número de la habitación y lo acompaño a dicho paradero. Una vez dentro vio la figura del azabache más alto mirando con melancolía la ventana.

-¿Qué hay con esa cara?, pensé que te alegrarías de vernos- hablo el más grande llamando la atención del contrario

-Senpai, viniste… genial trajiste a Akane- respondió Takao emocionado mientras estiraba sus brazos para que le dirá a la pequeña rubia

-Ten cuidado está dormida- menciono antes de entregarle a la infante, Kazunari sonrió mientras la recibía, le encantaban los niños

-No puedo esperar para que yo también pueda cargar al mío así, ya quiero verlo, siempre estoy pensando a quien se parecerá, si a mí o Shin-chan… también que en unos meses ya tenemos que empezar a comprarle ropa y cosas-

-Ya sabemos que es un varón… pero será mejor comprar cosas de colores neutros, estas de pocos meses así que aun tienes tiempo para pensar un nombre adecuado para él-

-Tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí e ir de compras- hablo sumamente animado Takao, a pesar de tener pocos meses de embarazo él ya quería mirar ropa, comprar muebles y accesorios para él bebe

-No te preocupes, ya abra tiempo para poder hacer todo eso… por ahora tienes que descansar, aun así… después de que firme los papeles, iremos a al parque que está cerca de aquí para que respires un poco de aire fresco… traje una cámara… quizás podamos hacer algún recuerdo los tres juntos- estas últimas palabras le dieron mucha vergüenza a Kasamatsu, pero la idea emociono a Takao, el cual comenzó a alagar la idea, ya que quería sacarse un montón de fotos con Akane –También pensé que como a partir de ahora los meses pasaran sumamente rápido, estaría bien si te sacaras una foto cada mes para tener algún recuerdo-

El azabache más alto volvió a decir que aquello era una genial idea, y el más bajo solo suspiro tranquilo, después de todo había hecho aquello con la intención de animar a su amigo, ya que, verlo con ese rostro perdido mirando por la ventana no le agrado mucho. Y como un gesto cariñoso le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer con sus hermanos, y es que así veía a Kazunari, como un hermano menor, este último se dejó hacer pues veía al mayor también como su hermano, la admiración que sentía seria la misma que tendría hacia un hermano mayor si lo tuviera.

Pero ese gesto no era visto como ellos pensaban, parecían más una pareja que un par de hermanos a los ojos verdosos que miraban la escena desde un punto alejado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo dicho por el azabache de ojos azul plateados se volvió realidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellos 3 meses se convirtieron casi 8, y por cada mes que pasaba, las veces que frecuentaba Takao el hospital por contracciones fuertes aumentaba al igual que su barriga. Ya estaban 100% seguros de que Kazunari esperaba un varón y, con gran esfuerzo, habían logrado entre los dos comparar las cosas esenciales para él bebe.

La pequeña Akane también había crecido en ese periodo de tiempo su cabello rubio ya se notaba un poco más en cuanto a largo, su carácter seguí igual, solo iba a brazos de conocidos y lloraba a todo pulmón cuando un desconocido quería agarrarla. También continuaba yendo a la guardería donde trabajaba su abuela, y como Ryouta aun trabajaba allí, el padre de la pequeña hizo un pequeño trato con su madre para que esta se la llevara a su casa y él luego la pasaba a buscar. Aunque la gran mayoría de veces se quedaba a dormir, ya que Takao era internado.

Pero fue un día fresco, con varios nubarrones en el cielo claro indicio de que iba a llover, cuando Takao comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en la parte baja del estómago, sentía la panza rígida y unas cuantas contracciones en el abdomen. Y como estaba llevando una bandeja con vasos, la cual arrojo sin pensar antes de apoyarse en la pared y gritar desesperado el nombre de Kasamatsu, su respiración era rápida y estaba asustado, cerró los ojos y continuo llamando al azabache mientras sentía como un poco de líquido tibio bajaba por sus piernas.

Yukio tenía su día libre y estaba con Akane en el cuarto, pero se apresuró a ir a donde el otro se encontraba, en cuanto llego lo primero que vio fueron los vidrios del bazo partidos y regados por el piso, luego vio a su amigo contra la pared con una mano en la panza y la otra en la pared, este traba de respirar con calma, pero no podía evitar que de ojos cayeran lágrimas, estaba asustado y sentía un leve dolor en el vientre.

-Joder… tranquilo Takao, respira… llamare una ambulancia de acuerdo, tu solo respira e intenta calmarte- le aconsejo el azabache antes de salir corriendo por su celular y hacer la llamada

-¡Duele!- grito entre gimoteos el más alto, quería sentarse pero sentía dolor y nervios, incluso estaba más asustando que antes

-Tranquilo- Yukio se acercó a él de nuevo, venía con su celular pegado a su cara –Te va a doler al principio, todo está bien llamare a mi padre mejor, le pediré que venga con el auto y nos lleve al hospital- esa idea era, a los ojos de Yukio, la mejor, pues estaban en una hora pico, y con la amenaza de tormenta no encontrarían un vehículo y llamar una ambulancia no ayudaría mucho ya que Akane estaba en la casa y no lo dejarían llevar a la beba

-Senpai ¡Duele!- volvió a gritar Takao, y gracias a los constantes gritos del azabache el llanto de Akane se dejó oír

-Hola, papá por fin contestas… escucha necesito que vengas urgente, Takao está a punto de dar a luz y estoy solo con Akane no puedo llevarlo- le explico cómo pudo, pues los gritos de dolor de Kazunari y el llanto de Akane lo hacían ponerse nervioso a él -¡Apúrate por favor!- termino por gritar antes de cortar

-Senpai- murmuro esta vez Takao, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y el dolor aumentaba de a poco

-Escucha esto es normal… tu cuerpo solo responde a la situación… mi padres llegaran en seguida… por favor aguanta un poco- el azabache más bajo sabia por lo que el más alto estaba pasando, él también había sentido dolor, nervios y miedo, pero pudo aguantarlo gracias a que su madre familia estuvo junto a él en todo momento, pero a su vez también sabía que el dolor que sentía Takao era superior al de él, ya que Takao estaba por tener un parto prematuro

-No lo aguanto…- volvió a susurrar preso del miedo y el nerviosismo

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la madre de Kasamatsu entro por ella acompañado del padre de este último, el mayor de los Kasamatsu, a diferencia de su hijo, era alto y con más musculatura, por ello se encargó de tomar a Takao en brazos y llevarlo al auto, mientras que la mujer fue por Akane y Yukio por un bolso, donde metió todo lo necesario para el momento luego del parto.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el auto, este arranco, Takao iba acostado en la parte de atrás con su cabeza en los mulsos de Yukio el cual le daba palabras de aliento, Akane iba en la falda de su abuela, mientras el padre del más bajo manejaba con cuidado pero apurado.

-Más les vale pagarme todas las multas que estoy a punto de recibir por manejar de esta forma- les dijo en forma de broma el hombre en un intento por mejor el ambiente tenso que se estaba creando

-Senpai, ¿tú también… sentiste tanto dolor como yo?- le pregunto Takao parando para hablar, pues el dolor no lo dejaba en paz, incluso mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Yukio también paso por esto querido, pero el en todo momento maldijo, tu por lo menos te mantienes en calma, no te haces una día de lo que nosotros tuvimos que aguantar, el pataleaba eh insultaba a Ryouta-kun- recordó la mujer

-Me hubiera gustado verlo… senpai, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- murmuro el azabache más alto, el otro asintió y se agacho un poco para escucharlo, pues parecía que le quería decir un secreto

Los ojos de Yukio se abrieron ante la petición de Takao, para luego morderse el labio, y contestar un; -No seas estúpido… asegúrate de hacerlo tú mismo-

" _Los doncel a diferencia de las mujeres, no tienen un parto natural, este debe ser hecho por cesaría, aun así son capaces de romper bolsa, esta es la señal de que están a punto de dar a luz. Incluso sienten dolor ya que el feto no tiene un lugar "natural" por donde salir, y el cuerpo mismo genera el dolor para avisar del futuro nacimiento, además de que, los partos prematuros, también son diferentes, los dolores son más intensos, y pueden llevar a que el doncel se desmaye, además de que el rango de vida para el feto prematuro nacido en un doncel es muchísimo menos que el de uno nacido de una mujer. En este caso, como no es un doncel muy bien desarrollado y el parto es prematuro hay un 30% de probabilidad de que ambos mueran, un %50 de que él bebe muera y el doncel sobreviva, y un 20% de que el doncel sobreviva y que él bebe muera"._

Esas fueron las duras palabras que una enfermera les había dicho en cuando le preguntaron acerca de cómo iba a estar Takao y él bebe.

Mientras dentro de la sala de cirugía se trataba la cesaría, la señora Kasamatsu y su esposo se llevaron a Akane a su casa, el hombre había dicho que volviera en cuanto dejaran a la niña con su mujer y sus otros hijos, así que Yukio fue el único que se quedó. Con un café en las manos se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Kazunari, sus ojos estaban puestos en un punto fijo de la pared de enfrente, y para sus adentros le rezaba a Dios y cualquier ángel para que Takao y su pequeño salieran con vida de allí adentro.

Una interminable hora había pasado y nadie salía de la sala de cirugía, el padre de Yukio ya estaba con este último esperando noticias del azabache más alto, pero en el momento que vieron entrar a la sala a dos enfermeras de forma apresurada junto a otro doctor, fue una mala señal, y el hecho de que se le pidió irse a otro lugar no ayudaba mucho.

Con un nudo en la garganta el joven Kasamatsu miraba por una ventana como la lluvia ya había comenzado y no tenía pinta de parar pronto, parecía como si el mismo cielo estuviera llorando.

-¿Cuánto dura una cesárea?- pregunto de la nada el más bajo sin apartar los ojos de la ventana

-45 minutos o una hora aproximadamente- murmuro en respuesta

-Ya han pasado dos horas- se dijo a sí mismo, esta vez mirando el reloj, estaba preocupado por lo que dejo su puesto junto a la ventana y busco a una enfermera, una vez que la encontró pregunto por su amigo y la respuesta lo dejo en blanco

-Vera señor, durante la cesaría descubrimos que el feto se había enredado con el cordón umbilical, fue una suerte que lo trajeran rápido, unos cuantos minutos más y el pequeño se hubiera muerto… pudimos salvarlo aunque ahora está débil, es un bebe prematuro y todavía no logro desarrollarse correctamente, por eso lo hemos puesto en una incubadora… por otra parte, durante la cesárea el joven Kazunari sufrió una repentina hemorragia interior, los médicos aún no saben que sucedió, por eso aún permanece en observación, lo estamos monitoreando sus signos vitales no nos dan mucha confianza- explico la mujer

-¿Él va a estar bien verdad?… él bebe y él- pregunto con un leve dolor en el pecho

-No estamos seguros…- le respondió con sinceridad

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-En estos momentos es imposible que vea al joven Kazunari… pero él bebe puede verlo, yo le mostrare donde se encuentra-

Yukio fue guido por la enfermera mientras que su padre llamaba a su esposa para darle las novedades a esta, como había prometido antes de salir de su casa.

La enfermera junto con Kasamatsu caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían varias incubadoras, estas estaban en una habitación siendo monitoreadas por otras enfermeras y se les prohibía el paso a personas no autorizadas, por ello, esas personas tenían que mirar desde un enorme ventanal

-Es aquel- le dijo mientras señalaba una de las incubadoras, donde se encontraba un pequeño bebe, Yukio pudo distinguir que en su pequeña cabeza había una pelusita negra, seguramente lo había heredado de Takao, pero no podía ver sus ojos, ya que estos permanecían cerrados –Peso 2.246 gramos y midió 45 cm- comento la mujer mientras veía una hoja en la planilla que estaba en sus manos –Por cierto, ¿Cuál será el nombre del bebe?- le pregunto tomando una lapicera lista para anotar

-… El nombre se lo pondrá él cuando despierte- respondió sin quitar la mirada del bebe

-En realidad necesito el nombre del pequeño-

-No podría ponerle únicamente su apellido… vera no conozco al padre del niño y el nombre es algo que lo emocionaba mucho, no quiero decidirlo yo…- mintió, aunque no en todo, pues era verdad que Takao siempre estaba pensando un nombre para el pequeño, y siempre que se le preguntaba esta variaba en sus respuestas

-Le daré un plazo de una semana… puesto que no se si el joven Kazunari o él bebe sobreviran… el pequeño está débil, será afortunado si logra pasar la primera noche, después de todo es hijo prematuro de un doncel y estos no suelen sobrevivir la primera noche-

Kasamatsu no respondió solo siguió mirando al bebe.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tres días habían pasado desde el nacimiento y la internación de Takao, este último aún no había desertado, y los médicos le dijeron que seguramente estaba en coma y no estaban seguros de cuando despertaría. Y aun así recién ese día Kasamatsu podía ir a verlo, y aunque había ido seguido al hospital para ver y mostrarle a su hija el pequeño bebe de cabellos negros, el cual nunca había visto sus ojos, puesto que siempre se encontraba durmiendo cuando él iba.

La enfermera le dijo que él bebe había sido afortunado de pasar la primera noche, a pesar de que le había dado una leve fiebre por la noche.

El cielo estaba nublado pero no parecía que fuera a llover, aun así, Yukio abrigo bien a su hija, puesto que el frio que había en la calle no era el mejor para sacar a la niña. Aun así él quería mostrarle a su primo y que viera a Takao.

Mientras caminaban por la calle la pequeña Akane veía a los autos pasar uno tras otro. Y repetía contantemente; "Papi, papi, brrrrrr" o algo similar

-¿Te gustan los autos?- le preguntaba su padre mientras continuaba con su camino

-¡No!- grito contenta, esto hizo que Yukio riera, pues la pequeña nunca decía si, a todo decía que no, a pesar de que se notaba a lenguas que le gustaba

-¿Te gusta el sonido?- le volvió a preguntar simplemente por dirección ya que conocía la respuesta

-¡No!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez asintiendo con la cabeza

-"Estoy seguro de que aún no sabes decir "si"… que bonita"- pensó a sus adentros, después de todo aquello era lo más lógico, su pequeña simplemente decía no porque no sabía decir si, a veces pasa, los niños dicen si porque no saben decir no, lo único que su hija le pasaba lo contrario –Hoy iremos a ver a tu tío Takao y a tu primito-

-¡Tío!, ¡tío!, ¡tío!- comenzó a gritar emocionada

-Ah pero el tío está durmiendo y debemos hacer ssshhhhh- le dijo antes de poner un dedo delante de su boca, este gesto fue entendido rápidamente por la pequeña la cual tapo su boca con ambas manos

-SSSHHH- repitió con el rostro serio

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, y durante el camino al lugar donde se encontraba las incubadoras, la pequeña Akane estaba tapando su boca con ambas manos. Esto le pareció tierno a su padre por lo que sonrió mientras continuo el camino, y cuando estuvo frente al gran cristal observo al bebe en la incubadora, este estaba durmiendo, como las ultima dos veces que lo había visto, estuvo parado unos minutos mirando al pequeño ser, cuando la voz de su pequeña lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tío?- pregunto la pequeña a su padre, este sonrió le acaricio la cabeza

-Primero quería ver a tu primo… ahora iremos a ver a tu tío- le respondió, le dio una última mirada al bebe de Takao antes de salir de allí

Una enfermera a cargo reconoció al azabache y lo guio a la habitación de Takao. Para cuando ingreso a la habitación se encontró con el cuerpo del azabache acostado en una cama y conectado a una cantidad de máquinas que yacían a su alrededor mostrando sus signos vitales, y como sus ojos estaban cerrados parecía dormido.

-¡Tío!, ¡Tío!- comenzó a gritar la pequeña en cuanto lo vio

-Akane- llamo la atención su padre, en seguida la pequeña tapo su boca

-SSSHHHH- hizo con sus labios

-Que hermosa niña- elogio la enfermera, -¿Es tu sobrina Kasamatsu? O caso ¿tu hermanita?- le pregunto

-Ella es Akane, es mi hija- le respondió sin trabas o vergüenza

-Oh ya veo… creí que era tu sobrina o algo… como llamo a Takao tío…- murmuro la chica, pues todas las jóvenes enfermeras veían a Yukio seguido por las instalaciones para ver al pequeño bebe, y además siempre lo vieron acompañar al otro azabache en las ecografías, análisis y cuando este era internado, era el quien venía a verlo a veces solo otras con la pequeña -Todas creíamos que tú y Takao eran… ya sabes pareja y que ese niño era tuyo- confeso avergonzada

-No lo somos, él es como mi familia… él bebe también lo es-

-Ya veo… disculpa la confusión-

-¿Aquí hay floreros?- pregunto de la nada Yukio mirando alrededor

-Ah sí… ¿Traerás flores?-

-Si… mañana las traeré cuando venga-

-Papi, papi- comenzó a llamar la pequeña

-¿Qué sucede Akane?... ¿tú también quieres venir?-

-¡No!- grito feliz

-Ya veo… supongo que ambos vendremos a ver al tío mañana-

-¡Noooo!- grito con más euforia mientras se apegaba a su padre

-Jajaja que niña tan tierna, ¿no sabe decir si?- le pregunto la enfermera mientras miraba a la pequeña, su padre negó con la cabeza y Akane continuo gritando "no"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El plazo de una semana se había y Takao no despertaba, y como era costumbre Kasamatsu siguió yendo, a veces solo otras veces con Akane o con su madre. Primero iba a ver al pequeño de Kazunari y luego a este último, también era costumbre llevar flores nuevas todos los días, las favoritas de Takao.

Pero ese día era especial, pues el plazo se había acabado, y por más que les pidiera a las enfermeras que le dieran algo más de tiempo, estas se negaban puesto que necesitaban la información del niño.

" _Si algo me ocurre luego del parto, ponle un nombre a mi hijo… y busca a Shin-chan dile todo acerca del bebe"_ ese había sido el pedido de Takao antes de ser ingresado en el hospital, Kazunari era consciente de su estado, él sabía que algo podía pasarle a él, o al bebe.

-"Llamarte Kiseki afectaría mucho el estado emocional mío o de Takao… haría recordar cosas innecesarias…"- pensaba para sí mismo mientras miraba al bebe que dormía tranquilamente, Yukio no era buenos con los nombres, que su hermano eligiera uno bueno para su hija había sido un alivio, pero ahora le tocaba elegir uno

Mientras pensaba, vio como él bebe frente de él habría despacio los ojos, señal de que se estaba despertando, un precioso verde metálico choco con su azul plateado, el pequeño había heredado los colores de ambos, y un verde metálico yacía como pupila en los ojos del niño.

"… _tú y ese pequeño son muy afortunados por tenernos…"_

"… _tendría mucha suerte si uno de los sobrevive…"_

"… _el pequeño está débil, será muy afortunado si logra pasar la primera noche…"_

Pequeños recuerdos pasaron por su mente, para luego sonreír con tristeza a la vez que miraba aquellos ojos color verde metálico.

-Afortunado… Takao Kichiro será su nombre- le dijo a la enfermera esta lo miro confundida y al darse cuenta de cómo esta lo miraba volvió a hablar, -Una vez oí ese nombre, Kichiro, significa hijo afortunado… es como creo que fue y quiero que sea de ahora en adelante… un niño afortunado-

-Pues, no sé si se trata de la suerte o algo, pero el pequeño ha ido evolucionando favorablemente, en unas pocas semanas estoy segura que ya podrán sacarlo de la incubadora- le dijo animada antes de anotar el nombre del niño

-Iré a ver a Takao- murmuro antes de irse, no sin antes darle un vistazo al pequeño de bellos ojos

Como era costumbre, una vez dentro del cuarto, cambio las flores del día anterior por unas nuevas y frescas. Para luego sentarse en una silla junto a la cama del más joven.

-Hoy vi los ojos de tu hijo…- murmuro con la mirada agacha –Son de un color extrañamente lindos, son verdes metálicos, un color muy raro… también lo nombre, como me pediste, se llama Takao Kichiro… es un nombre bonito significa hijo afortunado… solo espero que esto no cause que sea un adicto a la fortuna de los horóscopos o algo, jajaja eso sería un poco extraño, aunque siendo hijo de Midorima no sería raro- a pesar de forzar una sonrisa e intentar sonar convencido o feliz, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y una tristeza muy dentro de él por ver su amigo en ese estado –Akane me volvió a preguntar por ti… ella dice "tío, tío, tío" cuando llegamos a casa, te busca siempre… supongo que te extraña…- Kasamatsu hizo una pausa antes de seguir –Mañana tomare tu celular y buscare el número de Midorima… en cuanto digan que Kichiro puede salir de la incubadora lo llamare, le contare toda la verdad, y le pediré que lo crie… yo no creo poder con todo esto solo, así que trata de despertar… ese pequeño va necesitar de ti, no creo que Midorima sea una buena influencia para tu pequeño…-

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" _Todo está oscuro… no veo nada… tampoco siento nada… ¿Dónde estoy?... aún tengo sueño… ¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar solo en la oscuridad?... solo… me siento solo… Shin-chan… mamá… papá… ninguno de ellos vendrá, no se preocuparon por mí, ni por "él"… la primera vez que estuve solo me sentí triste, mamá y papá me abrazaron… después que ellos me dejaron también me sentí solo y triste, pero Shin-chan me dijo que era un idiota y luego me abrazo… cuando perdí al bebe no me sentí solo, pero si sentí tristeza y un vacío… y de nuevo Shin-chan me abrazo, por eso me obligue a sonreír a pensar que no estaría solo nunca más… pero Shin-chan también se alejó, el nunca volvió por mi… me dejo solo… en la oscuridad… ahora ya no tengo a nadie que me abrace… que me haga sentir que no estoy solo…"_

-No pienses en estupideces… Akane y yo somos como una familia para ti ahora-

" _Esa voz…"_

-¡Tío!, ¡tío!, ¡tío!-

" _Escucho voces pero no veo… conozco esa voz…también la anterior"_

-Hoy vi los ojos de tu hijo…-

" _Mi hijo…"_

 _-_ Se llama Takao Kichiro… es un nombre bonito significa hijo afortunado…-

" _Mi hijo… Takao Kichiro… me gusta ese nombre senpai…"_

–Akane me volvió a preguntar por ti… ella dice "tío, tío, tío" cuando llegamos a casa, te busca siempre… supongo que te extraña…-

" _Yo también… dile que la extraño… dile que no se sienta sola como yo… te tiene a ti… no debe sentirse solo como yo…"_

 _-_ Yo no creo poder con todo esto solo, así que trata de despertar… ese pequeño va necesitar de ti-

" _¿Alguien necesita de mí?... eso es estúpido… todos me abandonaron… mamá… papá… Shin-chan… las personas que más quería me dieron la espalda… ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría de mí?... ¿por qué alguien necesitaría a una persona que está sola?..."_

 _-_ Mis padres se enteraron. Hubo un gran revuelto, ellos no querían a Shin-chan y entonces nos peleamos, yo me fui y Shin-chan se fue con migo, eso fue antes del embarazo, allí "perdí" a mi familia-

" _Esa es mi voz… es verdad… perdí a mi familia…"_

–Después cuando pensé que todo estaba bien paso lo del embarazo… y luego de un tiempo el rompimiento con Shin-chan… sabes cuándo rompimos pensé, "Esto es genial… ¿Y ahora que me queda? Lo perdí todo"-

" _Por eso no quiero despertar… no quiero estar solo otra vez… no tengo a nadie con migo… lo perdí todo"_

 _-_ Pero ahora que lo tengo a él-

" _¿Él?... yo no tengo a nadie…"_

 _-_ Él es como mi rayito de esperanza, me dice "¡Ei no estés triste ni solo! Me tienes a mi"…-

"Gracias a él… no estoy solo…"

-Ei Takao… dicen que puedes escucharme… a pesar de estar dormido, tengo una buena noticia para ti, Kichiro está aquí con migo y Akane… él es muy bonito, debe despertar y verlo… debes hacerlo rápido, en unos días iré con Midorima, debes verlo antes de que se lo lleven de tu lado-

" _Espera senpai… quiero verlo… no lo alejes de mi lado… él es mi rayito de esperanza… lo tengo a él… por eso… no me tengo que sentirme solo… ni triste… lo tengo a él… senpai… no te lo lleves… ¡no lo hagas!"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kasamatsu cargaba con un ramo de flores en una mano, mientras que en la otra a un bebe de cabellos negros y ojos verdes metálicos, detrás, venia su madre con su hija en brazos, esta traía un pequeño sombrerito de cumpleaños y una mini trompeta en su mano, mientras repetida; "Feli pumple" y una que otra vez soplaba la trompeta.

-Ei Akane… te dije que no tocaras la trompeta aquí dentro… hay gente haciendo ssshhh ¿recuerdas?- rezongo su padre

-¡Feli pumple!- grito feliz la niña mientras saltaba en la falda de su abuela

-Sí, sí, hoy es el cumpleaños Akane-chan-

-¡Feli pumple papi! ¡feli pumple papi!- repetía emocionada

-¿De qué me sirve rezongarla si tú la animas?... ah este paso será una niña mimada-

-¡Feli pumple!- volvió a gritar la niña antes de soplar la trompeta, y el pequeño bebe comenzó a reír por el ruido

-Vez a Kichiro también le gusta- le dijo su madre

-Ah este niño le gusta cualquier ruido fuerte, y siempre se ríe de todo… pero hoy será la última vez que lo pase con nosotros- murmuro

-Lo llevaras con él padre hoy-

-Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que salió de la incubadora, si se va con Midorima tendrá una mejor vida y será criado por su padre a pesar de todo… cuando Takao se despierte puede simplemente ir a verlo-

Una vez que tubo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Takao le dio las flores a su madre para asi poder abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hizo quedo como piedra, quieto sin moverse, mirando fijamente a la persona que solía encontrar acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero que ahora sentado en la cama y en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse sus ojos azules metálicos se fijaron en el recién llegado y en él bebe que traía en brazos.

-Hola senpai… ¿ese es mi hijo?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02: No se si seré perfecto... pero si seré fuerte**

* * *

 _(Caso tres: Furihata Kouki)_

 _"-¿Estás seguro que podemos estar aquí?- pregunto un castaño con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro, su acompañante le sonrió transmitiéndole seguridad para luego acariciarle la cara_

 _-Es el patio de mi casa, es obvio que podemos estar aquí- le aseguro antes de besarle_

 _Las nubes no se encontraban presentes en el cielo, por ello la luna se daba el gusto de iluminar con su tenue luz y las estrellas le hacían compañía en el cielo. El castaño y su acompañante se encontraban en el patio de una casa lujosa, estaban debajo de un árbol, acostados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro y una que otra vez sonriendo como un par de tontos enamorados, en su gran mayoría de están de parte del castaño._

 _-Te amo Kouki- le dijo el otro joven antes de besarle una y otra vez_

 _-Yo... Yo... yo también Sei- contesto con un poco de vergüenza"_

El reloj marcaba las 6:40 am, gracias a ese "precioso" sueño, un castaño de ojos color cafés había despertado mucho antes de escuchar su alarma sonar. Sentía pereza pero no quería volver a dormir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?- se preguntó antes de pasar ambas manos por su rostro –Siempre me dijeron que el primer amor nunca se olvida... pero esto es estúpido... estoy seguro de que dentro de poco serán 9 años... soy un idiota, seguramente el remordimiento y la culpa me seguirán hasta la muerte-

Su momento de reflexión llego a su fin en cuanto escucho sonar la alarma, ya era la hora.

Lentamente se levantó de su cama, la cual consistía de una plaza únicamente, para luego acercase a la puerta y salir por esta, estaba sin remera y con un pantalón holgado, pues era todo lo que usaba para dormir. Rascando levemente sus cabellos marrones claros entro a la habitación que había enfrente; allí había un gran ropero, una ventana con las cortinas cerradas y varios juguetes de niños esparcidos por el piso, mientras que en el medio de la gran habitación había una cama de dos plazas.

Dos cabelleras rojizas sobresalían de entre las mantas, y se esparcían de forma desordenada por la almohada que tenían debajo.

-Hora de levantarse- dijo antes de abrir las persianas, pero no hubo ningún movimiento en las personas que dormían por lo que el castaño opto por quitar la sabana de la cama, destapando así a dos pequeños niños, que dormían tranquilamente mientras estaban tomados de la mano

-Mmm... Ari... te estas llevando las sabanas... frió- su plan comenzaba a funcionar, uno de los niños comenzó a moverse

-No es cierto... Lev se la está llevando... no hice nada- el otro pequeño también comenzaba a moverse, y ambos, sin soltar la mano contraria, comenzaron a buscar a ciegas con su mano libre las sabanas

-Es hora de levantarse Ari, Lev, ¿Qué quieren para desayunar?- le pregunto el joven adulto antes saltar sobre los pequeños

-¿Mamá?- murmuro uno de los niños abriendo sus ojos, pronto dos joyas rojizas se hicieron visibles

-Buenos días Lev- saludo el castaño para luego besarle la frente

El pequeño sonrió y entonces ambos miraron al otro pelirrojo el cual no había abierto los ojos, es más, se había acomodado mejor en la cama y continuo con su placido sueño.

-¿Podrías despertarlo por mi Lev?- le pregunto a su pequeño, este asintió con la cabeza para luego sentarse en la cama y restregar su ojito con una mano -¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-

-Omelette de arroz- contesto el pequeño, el castaño asintió para luego abandonar la habitación dejando la labor de despertar al otro chico a Lev

Furihata Kouki es el nombre de aquel joven adulto que se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Él es un doncel, y los dos pequeños con los que estuvo hace un momento son sus hijos, Lev y Ari, dos gemelos de 8 años. Actualmente ellos tres están viviendo bajo el techo y cuidado de la esposa del hermano mayor de Kouki, que a su vez también vive con ellos.

-Buenos días Kouki- escucho como alguien saludo a sus espaldas, era una voz suave y conocida

-Buenos días Amy-san- saludo en cuanto vio a una mujer mayor que él, con un largo cabello negro recogido de manera prolija y profesional, vestía con un traje que consistía de una falda, camisa blanca y una chaqueta, mientras que sus ojos color oliva estaban tapados por el cristal trasparente de unos lentes con un marco negro

-¿Dónde están mis amados pequeños?- pregunto animada la mujer mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, el cual se encontraba anexo a la cocina

-En estos momentos estoy casi seguro de que deben estar en el baño- contesto el castaño

La de cabellos negros dirigió sus ojos hacia unos cuadros en la pared, en uno de los cuadros aparecía ella con un gran y esponjado vestido de color blanco, con una tiara en el cabello y mucho maquillaje, junto, estaba un castaño algo parecido a Kouki pero con rasgos más varoniles, este vestía un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja. Al lado de ese cuadro había uno más pequeño donde estaba la misma pareja, pero esta vez, junto a ellos, estaba Kouki, Ari y Lev. Y en el último cuadro, el cual era el más grande, podría decirse que él doble de grande que los anteriores, aprecian únicamente los dos gemelos, con el cabello rojizo alborotado, con una enorme sonrisa, ambos tomados de la mano, con sus mejillas algo coloridas y vistiendo unos pequeños trajes a medida de color blanco que hacían resaltar su cabello y ojos carmesí.

-Voy a extrañar a ese par cuando te lo lleves- murmuro casi en un suspiro

-¿A quién vas a extrañar tía?- dos suaves voces a su espalda lograron asustarla, Lev y Ari acaban de bajar, vistiendo sus pijamas de color amarillo y con una decoración de puntitos blancos

-A ustedes par de linduras- les dijo la chica luego de acercarse y apretarle los cachetes a los pequeños, estos comenzaron a quejarse y reír

Kouki se puso a servir la mesa, y no pudo evitar mirar la escena sin que sus ojos viajaran a las manos de sus hijos, allí estaba otra vez esa rara costumbre, ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Ellos dos nunca soltaban sus manos, a menos que tuvieran que hacer algo que precisará el uso de ambas manos, como subirse a una silla, como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, pero en seguida que se acomodaban volvían a tomar sus manos.

El castaño comenzó a servir la comida, y una vez que estuvieron sentados prontos para comer volvió a mirar a sus hijos, ellos sostenían el cubierto con su mano libre, por lo que puedo observar, sus hijos se habían hecho ambidextros, aunque sonara difícil de creer, al principio ambos eran diestros, pero la acción de querer tomar la mano contraria sin querer soltarse siempre dificultaba a uno o al otro el hacer cosas, por ello poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a usar su mano menos habilidosa convirtiéndose en ambidextros.

Este hecho, al principio había sorprendido a todos lo de la familia, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando hablaron acerca de esto con los pequeños. Cuando se les pregunto con qué mano se sentían más cómodos al escribir, ambos contestaron lo mismo: "Antes era esta" dijeron mientras levantaban la mano derecha"Pero como tomo la mano de mi hermano con esta, me acostumbre a usar esta... ahora no encuentro la diferencia entre las dos..."

-Ari y yo vamos a ser los mejores de su clase- dijo Lev sumamente emocionado mientras levantaba la mano que sostenía la de su hermano

-Seremos los mejores y mamá se sentirá orgulloso- apoyo Ari con una sonrisa

Otra cosa que había notado en los pequeños era eso, su extraño deseo por siempre querer los mejores y hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

-Ustedes dos son par de principitos engreídos- les dijo su tía

-Recuerden siempre trabajar sin esperar crédito... ustedes dos no necesitan ser los mejores solo para que yo me sienta orgulloso, yo ya estoy orgulloso de mis príncipes- los dos pequeños sonrieron a más no poder ante las palabras de ánimo que su mamá les había dado –Ahora terminen el desayuno y vallan a cambiarse-

-Siii- dijeron al unísono el par de pelirrojos

El desayuno continúo como todos los días, los pequeños siempre riendo o comentando algunas cosas, Kouki los rezongaba por no concentrarse en la comida, y la tía de los pequeños los elogiaba o animaba. Y una vez terminado el desayuno los niños corrieron a cambiarse, como siempre, tomados de la mano.

-Esos dos están empecinados con ser los mejores- murmuro la mujer antes de limpiar delicadamente su boca con la servilleta

-Prefiero que repitan eso a que digan que quieren ser perfectos o absolutos... ya tengo suficiente con como son físicamente- reconoció el castaño

-Ellos no se parecen en nada a ti... ni a ninguno de tu familia, ¿tan parecidos a su padre son?-

-Nunca vi una foto de Akashi de pequeño... pero estoy seguro que ese par es su viva imagen, es algo frustrante ¿sabes?-

-Debe ser difícil ver el rostro de tu ex pareja todos los días pese a que ya no están juntos... aunque creo que tu vez doble-

-Ya no me molesta tanto como al principio... mientras los crié de una forma totalmente distinta a la que Akashi fue criado todo estará bien-

-... Ayer hable con su maestra, me dijo que buscara una beca o algo en alguna primaria privada, quiere que él logre exprimir todo su potencial, según ella él entiende muy bien las cosas y aprende más rápido que sus compañeros, incluso más rápido que su hermano... él es...-

-Un genio en potencia... lo sé, ella me dijo lo mismo, siempre termina las tareas antes y se pone a leer libros difíciles solo por diversión, me dijo que no es raro en un niño tímido como él, pero aun así no puedo alistarlo en una primaria privada... no puedo separarlos-

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Adiós mami- dijeron los pequeños al unísono desde dentro de un auto de color negro, conducido por la muchacha de cabellos negros

-Compórtense, no quiero recibir alguna queja, su tío ira por ustedes luego- les dijo Kouki parado junto a la ventana del auto

-¡Sí!, ¡Cena con él tío!- gritaron emocionados los gemelos

-Por favor compórtense- y con aquel último ruego el auto comenzó a andar directo a la primaria de los pequeños

Durante el trayecto, los niños hablaban entre sí, diciendo todas las cosas que iban a hacer durante el receso, como a que juegos iban a jugar, pero lo que Amy noto a lenguas fue el hecho de que ellos en ningún momento mencionaban a nadie a parte del nombre del otro, este hecho no le pareció raro, ya que ella mismo había presenciado lo poco sociables que era es par, a uno de ellos no le importaba conocer personas y él otro siempre estaba muy ocupado prestándole atención su hermano, ambos vivían en su pequeña burbuja.

Una vez que estuvieron a la entrada ambos pequeños bajaron del coche y se despidieron de su tía para luego ingresar al local de educación, muchos niños corrían de un lado a otro o jugaban con otros, ellos dos simplemente caminaron sin prestarle atención a nadie, tomados de la mano se dirigieron a su salón. Gracias a que solo había un salón para los de tercer grado, ellos estaban juntos, y siempre procuraban sentarse uno a lado del otro.

Pero antes de llegar a su salón fueron emboscados por un par de pequeños, una niña y un niño, que tenían como siempre el mismo objetivo desde que los pequeños los habían conocido; Acosar a Lev o mimar a Ari cuando el otro no estaba, cosa que era muy raro.

-¡Lev!- grito la pequeña mientras tomaba su brazo

-¡Lev!- grito también el otro pequeño tomando el brazo con el que estaba agarrando la mano de su hermano obligándolo a soltarlo

-Hola- murmuro el de cabellos rojizos mientras era apretujado por aquel par, la niña era un año mayor que él y el chico tenía su edad

Ari no saludo simplemente se quedó a un lado, en silencio mientras veía como los niños comenzaban a pelearse por quien se casaría con Lev de mayor, mientras tiraban los brazos del mismo.

-Ari- al escuchar su nombre, de manera extrañada, el aludido se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un pequeño un poco más alto que él, cosa que no era raro, Ari y Lev eran de estatura baja

-Hola...- murmuro antes de dar un paso hacia atrás

-¿Tu eres Ari verdad?, tu hermano y tu son iguales... ah es cierto ven con migo- el niño sin siquiera esperar una respuesta y con una gran sonrisa lo tomo de la mano, y comenzó a arrastrarlo, Ari quería decir algo pero, pronto, al verse muy alejado de su hermano comenzó a sentirse nervioso y temblar, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer –La maestra me pidió que te mostrara... ¡Waaaa no llores!- grito algo asustado en cuanto vio las lágrimas salir del pequeño pelirrojo

-Lev... quiero ir con Lev- repetía entre sollozo haciendo que el otro pequeño se comenzara a poner nervioso

-¿Lev?.. aaah espera no llores... eh mira, mira- le dijo antes de hacer morisquetas pero no parecía funcionar, y ya nervioso, el pequeño recordó que su mamá siempre le hacía algo que lo impresionara para que dejara de llorar, por eso una idea algo rara se le cruzo por la cabeza y actuando rápido, se inclinó besando al pelirrojo, este dejo de llorar de la impresión –Ves dejaste de llorar- expresó con alegría

-¡Idiota!- grito el de ojitos carmesí antes de golpear al otro niño, el contrario se sorprendió por el repentino actuar del primero

-¿Por qué me pegas si te ayude a dejar de llorar?- él niño pareció enfadarse, y entonces Ari lo miro con un poco más de atención, pues rara vez veía a alguien enojarse con él, el cabello del niño frente a él, era de color marrón como el de su mamá y sus ojos eran grandes y de color azules oscuro

-¡Ari!- un grito se escuchó a la espalda del pequeño, el cual inmediatamente se dio la vuelta al reconocer el tono de voz de su hermano, sus ojos volvieron a acuarse recordando el motivo inicial del porque estaba llorando

Lev estaba igual que su hermano, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y algunos mocos de su nariz. En cuanto ambos hermanos estuvieron juntos se abrazaron llamando al otro entre lágrimas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Gracias por su compra- dijo el castaño mostrando una leve sonrisa, la mujer mayor le sonrió de igual forma y se fue

Kouki suspiro para luego sacar su billetera del bolsillo, allí había una foto, era la misma foto del cuadro de la casa de su hermano, allí estaban su dos hermosos pequeños sonriendo a la cámara.

-Furi-chan- el escuchar ser nombrado saco a Kouki de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto cerrando su billetera y guardándola en el lugar inicial, para luego mirar a la persona que le hablaba, este era un joven adulto de más o menos su edad, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos color ámbar

Este joven responde al nombre de Kai, y es un viejo amigo del castaño. Él también está al tanto de lo que ocurrió en la vida de Kouki, de sus hijos y su ex pareja.

-Es mi turno de atender el mostrador, puedes descansar ahora- le dijo feliz, el castaño asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el otro pasara a estar frente al mostrador mientras él iba a almorzar

Una vez en el depósito de la tienda, lugar donde estaban los lockers y donde se quedaban a descansar, el castaño se acercó a su locker y lo abrió para así tomar su celular y un pequeño taper donde guardaba su almuerzo.

Mientras comía, busco en su celular si había algún mensaje o llamada, y se encontró con un mensaje de su hermano, el cual decía que no llegaría a tiempo para ir a buscar a los gemelos. Kouki se sorprendió un poco ante tal hecho, ya que era extraño que su hermano no pudiera ir a buscar a sus hijos, aun así decidió responder el mensaje, diciendo que no había problema, él iría por los pequeños y que lo vería en la casa.

En cuanto termino de contestar el mensaje miro la hora, no faltaba mucho para que Lev y Ari salieran, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo. Primero debía hablar con su amigo, pues la tienda, era del padre de este último, y cuando el jefe no estaba, su hijo quedaba a cargo. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia el mostrador pero una voz conocida lo hizo quedarse helado.

-Disculpa, ¿conoces a Furihata Kouki?- el tono de voz era un poco más grave de lo que recordaba, pero era la misma persona... aquella persona de la que decidió alejarse hace casi 9 años

-Así es, ¿Quién eres tú?- Kouki no podía creerlo, su amigo lo había delatado, había puesto tanto esfuerzo en separarse de aquella persona, de ocultar la existencia de sus pequeños

-Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro... ¿te importaría llamar a Kouki?, sé que está trabajando aquí- el castaño sudo frió en cuanto escucho aquello, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?, no más importante, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo?

-... Él no trabaja aquí, renunció ayer- eso sorprendió a Furi pero en gran parte lo alivio

-¿Entonces pedirás decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?, tú acabas de decir que lo conoces cierto-

-Si lo conozco, pero dudo que puedas hallarlo, su hermano consiguió trabajo en el extranjero y se fue para allá, Furihata se fue con él-

-... Ya veo... disculpe las molestias-

Kouki asomo la cabeza en cuanto escucho pasos alejarse, y lo último que vio de aquel hombre que pregunto por él, fue su cabello rojizo y un elegante traje.

-Ya sal de ahí, él ya se fue- su amigo pareció haberse percatado de su presencia, y con algo de nerviosismo salió de su escondite –Es increíble- murmuro el de cabellos naranja

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El parecido de tus hijos con ese hombre, veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que eran idénticos a su padre-

-... Ah cierto, veras, debo ir por mis hijos ¿podría tomarme el resto del día?-

-Está bien... pero mañana deberás hacer horas extras ¿de acuerdo?-

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con la respiración agitada Kouki logro llegar a tiempo a la primaria, sus dos pequeños estaban aún lado de la puerta tomados de las manos, esperando a que los recogieran. Y en cuanto fue visto por sus hijos estos corrieron hacia él.

-Hola niños... lo siento esperaron mucho... ¿están bien?- pregunto extraño, pues ambos pelirrojos, al momento de verlo gritaban de alegría, pero esta vez solo corrieron a abrazarlo -¿Sucedió algo?- volvió a preguntar al no tener respuesta, pero los pequeños simplemente negaron con la cabeza

Kouki se extrañó pero no insistió, pudo imaginarse lo que paso con el simple hecho de mirar como ambos hermanos se agarraban las manos, mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. Tras un suspiro decidió levantarse y emprender camino a su hogar, pero algo a lo lejos le hizo detenerse.

De espaldas a él había un azabache, de una estatura más alta que él hablando con dos pequeños, algo de esa persona se le hizo extrañamente familiar, por lo que se acercó, mientras que Lev y Ari se ocultaban tras él.

-¿Takao?- pregunto extrañado

-¿Eh?- el joven, al sentirse nombrado se dio media vuelta, y aunque tardo unos segundos reconoció al castaño –Ah ¡Tú eres el chihuahua de Serin!- grito en lo alto, haciendo que Kouki se sonrojara

-Chihuahua ¿¡Donde!?- un pequeño de cabellos negros salió de atrás de Takao con entusiasmo en busca de dicho animal, pero en seguida borro esa sonrisa al no encontrar al can

-Me llamo Fuihata- le recordó

-Jajaja disculpa, aun no puedo olvidar ese apodo...- se disculpó el más alto antes de ponerse de pie, esta vez Kouki noto a una niña detrás de Takao, esta tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, y su cabello era largo, hasta la altura de la cintura y rubio

-Mami- de atrás de Kouki salieron Lev y Ari, puesto que su madre estaba tardando mucho, pero en cuanto lo hicieron y Takao los vio, el azabache comenzó a notarse nervioso

-Cierto, Takao ellos son Ari y Lev, niños él es Takao-

-Ah sí... hola... veo que las cosas salieron bien con Akashi- menciono algo preocupado

-¿Quién es Akashi?- preguntaron los gemelos y ahora el nervioso era Kouki

-A pues... jajaja un viejo conocido de mamá... Que hay de ti Takao ese pequeño es de...- Furi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Takao le tapó la boca con su mano

-Jajaja sospecho que ambos estamos en la misma situación- le dijo antes de soltarlo –Él es Kichiro mi hijo- presento con una sonrisa, Kouki pudo notar lo bonito que eran los ojos del pequeño –Y ella es Akane, es hija de Yukio... digo Kasamatsu ¿tú lo conoces por ese nombre verdad?- esta vez Kouki miro a la niña, sus ojos azules le hacían recordar a alguien, al igual que aquel cabello rubio

-Ah sí lo recuerdo-

-¡Lev!- grito el pequeño azabache antes de arrojarse a abrazar al pelirrojo, la niña en cuanto lo vio hizo lo mismo, pero Lev los empujo a ambos

-¡NO!- grito enojado

-Lev, ¿Qué haces?- Kouki lo miro serio, pues nunca había visto reaccionar así a su hijo

-¡Ellos lo harán otra vez!- volvió a gritar

-Ya dijimos que lo sentíamos- contesto la niña

-No me importa- respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Lev me odia?- pregunto Kichiro ante la mirada perpleja de ambos padres que no entendían que estaba pasando

-¡Sí!- grito enojado el nombrado

-... ¡Lo siento!- chillido antes de correr y tapar su cara en la pierna de su padre, estaba a punto de llorar, pero un leve golpe en la cabeza lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con el rostro del pequeño pelirrojo que le acaricio el cabello y sonrió

-Lev no te odia- le dijo de forma tierna, en cuestión de segundos la alegría volvió Kichiro

-Gracias Lev- agradeció feliz mientras abrazaba al niño frente a él

-Yo no soy Lev, soy Ari-

-¿Eh -

-Yo soy Lev- dijo el pelirrojo a su espalda

-Yo soy Ari- agrego el otro pelirrojo señalándose a sí mismo

Kichiro miro algo extrañado, para luego rebuscar algo en su mochila, la cual la había dejado en el suelo en cuanto vio a su mamá. Luego de unos segundos saco un cipapen y se lanzó sobre Ari, escribiendo en su frente "No Lev"

-Bueno... supongo que arreglaron sus... ¿diferencias?... como sea, que dicen si invitamos a Lev y a Ari a jugar al parque- les dijo con una gran sonrisa Takao mientras les enseñaba un balón de basquetbol a los niños, Kichiro y Akane parecieron emocionarse y los gemelos simplemente miraron con algo de curiosidad.

Durante el camino al parque Kouki no pudo evitar reírse de cómo, tanto la rubia como el azabache iban prácticamente colgado de Lev, mientras se veía como, a duras penas, una mano salía de entre el cuerpo de la rubia y el pelirrojo, para tomar la de Ari, el cual iba con un puchero en su rostro y con su mano libre tocándose la frente, donde estaba escrito "No Lev"

Kichiro y Akane se llevaron a Lev y Ari, a jugar basquetbol mientras Takao y Kouki se quedaron sentados en una banca vigilando a los pequeños.

-¿Aun tienes contacto con Akashi?- le pregunto de la nada el azabache

-... Nos separamos hace casi 9 años... no eh tenido contacto con él desde entonces- respondió con honestidad el de cabellos castaños

-¿Qué tal con Kuroko?-

-Si, a veces lo veo cuando hacen una reunión en casa de Kagami-

-... Te importaría no mencionar que los conociste... ni a Kichiro, ni a Akane... quizás si le cuentas él podría mencionárselo a Kise o Midorima... nos pondrías en un gran apuro ¿sabes?-

-Espera un minuto... esa niña... esa pequeña es la hija de Kise-

-Jajaja ¿no se parecen en nada verdad?, a excepción de su cabello rubio, nada más se parece a su padre... bueno senpai dice que es igual que él a veces pero yo no lo eh notado en lo absoluto-

-Wuau... ah cierto, tranquilo no le diré nada a Kuroko sobre ellos-

-Te lo agradezco...-

-Supongo que tú tampoco guardas ningún contacto con la generación milagrosa ¿verdad?- Kouki se puso un poco nervioso, pues el simple hecho que Takao conociera a alguien cercano al padre de los gemelos, y si una palabra se le escapara todo terminaría, Akashi lo encontraría, así tuviera que revisar cielo o tierra para ver a sus supuestos hijos

-Tranquilo... seguro estás pensando "Espero que no conozca a nadie cercano a Akashi y le cuente sobre Ari y Lev"o algo así ¿verdad?... descuida, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando vi a tus hijos, me dije a mi mismo "Oh no, si le cuenta a Akashi acerca de que vio a los pequeños y este le cuenta a Shin-chan, todo acabara"puedes estar tranquilo, aunque conozca a alguien, cosa que sería extraño, no mencionare a tus hijos-

-Gracias...-

-Y dime... ¿Cuál es tu razón?-

-¿Eh?, ¿razón de que hablas?-

-La razón por la que no quieres que Akashi sepa sobre sus hijos-

Kouki dudo un poco, hacía mucho que no hablaba con alguien acerca del motivo por el cual abandono a su ex pareja y decidió ocultar la existencia de los niños.

-Cuando cumplí los 17 años le presente a Sei a mi hermano y mis padres, ellos lo aceptaron muy bien... bueno el hecho de que Sei tuviera un carácter tan relajado y que proviniera de una buena familia ayudo mucho... pero en cambio, yo me resistí durante mucho tiempo al hecho de conocer a su padre, oh bueno lo hice hasta poco después de cumplir los 18, ver la forma en la que Akashi se comportaba y la manera severa de ser de su padre me hizo tener escalofríos, a él no le importaba si era hombre o mujer, mientras pudiera tener un nieto y asegurarse que la empresa quedaría en buenas manos con Sei, él podría morir en paz... pero al pasar el tiempo, mientras más seria se tronaba la relación su padre comenzó a presionarme poco a poco, me decía que yo tenía que la persona perfecta para Sei –relato para luego tomar un poco de aire y seguir- Sei y yo nos asegurábamos de usar siempre protección, no queríamos tener un niño a tan temprana edad, o por lo menos yo no lo quería, aun así un día simplemente se nos olvidó, supongo que fue el calor del momento o la estupidez de la adolescencia... simplemente paso, y tan rápido como sucedió, Sei lo olvido y no menciono nunca un "Si tu quedas embarazado lo que haremos será..." o algo parecido, él solo dijo que no me preocupara, no creía que a la primera de hacerlo sin protección resultara con un embarazo, así que yo también deje de darle importancia. Tres día después... mientras me quede a dormir en su casa, lo escuche hablando con su padre, ellos creían que yo estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Sei, por ello hablaron con total libertad, el padre de él, comenzó a mencionar lo severa que tenía que ser la educación de su futuro hijo, de cómo debía educarlo, a donde enviarlo y otras cosas parecidas... Sei ni siquiera protesto. Después cuando ambos estuvimos solos le mencione lo que habían hablado, y él me respondió con un; "Esta bien, así es como debería de criarse un niño", Sei solía ser un poco frio aun cuando se trataban de otras personas, y yo me enoje y comenzamos a discutir, y aunque Sei me dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos por cosas como esas, ya que aún éramos jóvenes, aun me quede con un mal sabor en la boca... Durante los tres meses siguientes, sentía que el estar cerca o mismo en la casa de Sei era un infierno, su padre siempre estaba ahí para decirme que debía ser una persona perfecta para su hijo, y poco a poco comencé a sentir ansiedad y odiaba ir allí, no entendía como Seijuro había aguantado aquello, pero cuando comencé a notar mi estómago abultado y los distintos alimentos mal balanceados que consumía comencé a sentirme aterrado ante la idea, cuando supe que estaba embarazado de dos niños, simplemente no pude aguantar más la presión, y termine la relación... quería estar tranquilo y que mis hijos no fueran obligados a ser perfectos, o que tuvieran que pasar por esa horrible sensación de presión constante sobre ellos...- finalizo para luego suspirar, el contarle sus problemas a alguien más siempre alivianaba el peso que llevaba sobre su espalda

-Esa familia esta obsesionada con ser perfecta... supongo que esa fue la mejor opción- Kouki abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba como alguien le decía eso, todas los demás le decían que pensara como un adulto, que afrontara el problema en vez de escapar -En tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... aunque yo le escondí a Shin-chan la existencia de Kichiro por mucho menos, estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, yo hubiera pensado en el futuro de ese pequeño antes que cualquier otra cosa...supongo que a veces no nos queda escapatoria, quizás muchos nos vean como unos cobardes por salir huyendo, pero alguien que estuvo en tu lugar nunca lo vera así ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarme a esto solo?, ¿Estaré siendo egoísta?, ¿Podre soportarlo?, todas esas preguntas no la hicimos a nosotros mismos cuando estuvimos a punto de dejarlo todos atrás... aun así, lo que hicimos... cuando nos vimos enfrentados a un muro que no podíamos escalar, simplemente nos pusimos más equipaje sobre los hombros, y decidimos rodearla...Algún día él lo sabrá todo, y cuando ese día llegue todo lo que cargue caerá en sima de mí... Nosotros vivimos con el temor diario de que eso ocurra- con una sonrisa en el rostro Takao se levantó del asiento, Kouki pudo ver como Kichiro venia corriendo junto a los pequeños, el de ojos azules estiro sus brazos y en cuanto atrapo al pequeño lo levanto en aire –Cuando tenga una edad adecuada le diré la verdad, si él quiere conocer a esa persona no lo detendré... después de todo hay una cosa que siempre voy a saber, porque fui yo quien lo crié, y quien lo seguirá haciendo... y esa cosa es que... Tú nunca me odiaras Kichiro-

-¡Yo amo a mami!- grito el pequeño sin entender de que estaba hablando su progenitor

-Yo creo que el único miedo que tú y yo deberíamos tener, es el ser odiado por ellos... si él vuelve o no, si se lo quiere llevar lejos de mí... eso es lo de menos-

-¡Queremos aprender a jugar basquetbol!- gritaron a la par los gemelos mientras saltaban de un lado al otro llamando la atención del castaño

-¿Eh?... ah sí cierto, ¿les gusto jugar al basquetbol?- les pregunto el castaño antes de revolver sus cabellos rojizos

-¿Nunca les enseñaste?- pregunto el más alto, asombrado por tal revelación

-Bueno... yo no era un fan tan grande del basquetbol como lo fueron Kagami o la generación milagrosa, me uní al club solo porque pensé que era el deporte más sencillo... pero si a ustedes les gusta no me importa enseñarles-

-¡Siii!- ambos hermanos se tomaron de la mano y gritaron felices

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer... emm gracias por hablar con migo sobre eso Takao...-

-Descuida... Fue divertido conocerlos pequeños-

-Espera Lev no puede irse, aún no ha decidido- interrumpió la pequeña rubia

-Ah es verdad- el de ojos verde metálico comenzó a patalear para que lo bajaran

-¿Qué quieren decidir?- pregunto Takao

-Con quien se casara Lev cuando seamos grandes- ante esto Kazunari simplemente se echó a reír mientras Kouki aun procesaba la información

-Tiremos una moneda... dejémoslo a la suerte- propuso Kichiro

Lev rebusco en su bolsillo hasta por fin sacar una moneda, para luego dársela a Kichiro en señal de aprobación

-Elijo cara- dijo la chica

-Entonces yo cruz- tras esta palabras el de cabellos negros lanzo la moneda haciendo que esta girara en el aire, para al final caer en el piso, en cuanto callo el niño comenzó a gritar de alegría, puesto que había salido cruz

-Jajaja ¿esto me hará tu suegro Lev?- le pregunto divertido Takao al pequeño

-No es justo hiciste trampa- interrumpió la niña con los cachetes inflados

-No es cierto-

-Si es cierto-

Y a partir de ese momento comenzó a formarse una discusión entre ambos niños, Takao solo rio y los tomo a los dos desprevenidos subiéndolos a sus hombros.

-El balón- le dijo Ari mientras le mostraba la pelota

-Está bien pueden quedársela, tengo otra en casa-

-Ah ¡La moneda!- Kichiro quiso entregar la moneda pero Lev negó con la cabeza

-Quédatela, yo ya no la quiero- le dijo de manera fría el pelirrojo, Kouki estuvo a punto de regañarlo por las duras palabras, pero el ver el brillo en los ojos del pequeño azabache, simplemente le hizo suspirar, ya luego lo regañaría

-No es justo, yo también quiero un regalo de Lev- la niña comenzó a hacer un pequeño puchero

Kouki sintió un poco de culpa, después de todo, el que la pequeña se sintiera mal era culpa de su hijo -Ei Lev... recuerda que eres un príncipe, los príncipes siempre tratan bien a las princesas ¿recuerdas?-

El de cabellos rojizos asintió, para luego correr junto a su hermano hasta la flor más cercana, y una vez que llego la arranco y volvió a toda prisa. Una vez frente a su mamá le pidió que lo cargara, Kouki lo subió a caballito y así el pequeño pelirrojo le dio la flor a la niña.

-Estoy ansioso de saber que dirá tu padre cuando se entere de que su linda hija está metida en un triángulo amoroso- menciono Takao al ver la cara de felicidad de ambos niños mientras miraban el regalo que el pelirrojo le había dado a cada uno

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de aquel encuentro con Takao los días pasaron con toda normalidad, aunque su rutina había cambiado un poco. Ahora los pequeños pedían constantemente que se los llevara a algún parque cercano para poder practicar baloncesto, ambos aprendían rápido y con facilidad, sobre todo Ari, él había sido el que más se había enamorado del deporte, siempre se encontraba con el balón en la mano o jugando con este cuando Lev no andaba cerca. Además cada vez que Kouki tenía un día libre los pequeños Kichiro y Akane venían a jugar a su casa, dado que Lev nunca quería ir a la de ellos porque le molestaba lo pegajoso que llegaban a hacer los niños para con él, sin mencionar las peleas que se generaban a base de quien de los dos niños se iba a casar con el pelirrojo.

Parecía que los días felices venía uno detrás de otro, Kouki siempre estaba relajado y feliz junto a sus pequeños... o lo fue hasta ese día, donde recibió una llamada a su trabajo, para luego, con el corazón en la garganta, salir corriendo hacia el hospital.

Todo comenzó una mañana de un sábado, los pequeños, como siempre, quieran ir a jugar al parque, y le insistieron a su tía que los llevara. Dado que la mujer era la única en la casa los sábados, por ser su día de descanso siempre se quedaba sola con los pequeños hasta que Kouki y su esposo llegaran.

-Te mostrare como se encestar- le decía emocionado Ari antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca

-Ari es el único que sabe encestar ¡es genial!, yo también voy a aprender y cuando lo haga, ambos seremos los mejores, ¿verdad?- apoyo su hermano

Ambos pequeños sonrieron felices y apuntaron al cielo con su dedo índice.

-Nosotros estaremos en la sima y seremos los mejores- repitieron al unísono

Aquella era una nueva manía que ambos tenían, siempre que expresaban que tan lejos querían llegar señalaban el cielo y decían que ambos estarían en la sima, y aunque aquello era visto por todos, nadie sabía con exactitud donde lo aprendieron. Al principio solo sonreían y señalaban al cielo, pero luego, para darse un poco más de ánimo, apoyaban sus frentes mientras sonrían y señalaban el cielo, para luego decir aquella frase y reír. Ya se les había hecho rutina aquello.

-Veo que están muy felices... pero terminen su almuerzo sino no tendrán fuerzas para practicar-

-¡Sí!- gritaron felices

Los pequeños comieron rápidamente, y luego de que Amy se preparara salieron en dirección al parque más cercano.

-Esa parte fue tonta- le dijo Ari mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su hermano

-Es verdad... el héroe murió de una forma tonta- respaldo su hermano mientras arrugaba el entrecejo

-Todo para salvar a esa mujer tonta, no me gusto- continúo el gemelo

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- pregunto la mujer, la cual caminaba detrás de ellos

-Anoche vimos una película con mamá y el héroe murió de una forma tonta- explico Lev

-¿También vieron esa película?... verán niños el héroe murió de esa forma porque amaba mucho, mucho, mucho a esa mujer-

-Yo nunca haría eso por nadie- murmuro Ari

-Yo tampoco- apoyo su hermano

-Ustedes nunca pasaran por esas cosas niños-

La conversación murió allí, pues los niños continuaron de camino al parque callados.

Una vez que llegaron a la plaza, los pequeños corrieron con el balón en las manos de Ari, hacia una pequeña parte del parque, donde había un aro de baloncesto. Por otra parte la mujer se sentó en un banco algo alejada de los pequeños, y tras de sacarles un par de fotos mientras jugaban felices, comenzó a mensajearse con su esposo.

-Entonces el niño me dijo que también le gustaba jugar baloncesto y que también tenía un hermano... ¡ellos son mellizos! Aunque no sé qué sea eso- explico Ari

-Me molesta no lo hagas más- contesto molesto Lev para luego lanzar el balón errando en la canasta, el balón revoto y Ari lo fue a buscar a unos pocos pasos de ellos

-Pero tú siempre me dejas solo cuando Akane y Kichiro te abrazan- respondió el otro, lanzando el balón, este giro un poco en el límite del aro, pero al final entro

-¡No te dejo solo!... tu eres el que siempre se va- lo último lo murmuro algo enfadado mientras lanzaba el balón sumamente fuerte por el enojo, haciendo que no solo no entrara, sino que rebotara lejos

-Pero yo me siento solo cuando eso pasa- Ari bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza

-Entonces simplemente mantengámonos juntos, ¡como siempre!- grito el pequeño para luego tomar la mano de su hermano, el que este se pusiera triste lo hacía sentir inseguro y algo muy al fondo de su pecho se sentía molesto

-¡De acuerdo!... ahora... ¿dónde está el balón?- pregunto el pequeño volviendo a su humor de siempre

-Creo que salió volando por allá- señalo Lev, su hermano asintió y juntos, tomados de la mano se dirigieron tras la pelota, sin que Amy se percatara de que habían abandonado el lugar de juego

Los pequeños caminaron hasta cerca de la cera, en medio del asfalto, estaba el balón. Lev soltó la mano de su hermano para ir a buscar dicha pelota pero enseguida sintió como algo lo sostenía, Ari había tomado su manita con ambas manos, deteniéndolo.

-No creo que debamos ir a buscarla- dijo algo cohibido

-Tranquilo, no iremos los dos, tú te quedaras aquí y yo iré por el balón- contesto el pequeño intentando soltar el agarre de su hermano

-Lev... creo que sería mejor si le pidiéramos a la tía que valla por él- insistió el pelirrojo sin querer soltar la mano contraria

-Dije que yo puedo- Lev se molestó al ver la poca confianza que su hermano le tenía -Confía en mí Ari, yo siempre confió en lo que tú me dices- ante estas últimas Ari soltó la mano en su hermano y dio un paso hacia atrás

Lev sonrió y triunfante cruzo la calle, con una sonrisa triunfadora llego a la mitad del asfalto y tomo el balón, se dio media vuelta para mostrárselo a su hermano, pero ver la cara aterrada de este hizo que lentamente mirara a un costado.

Un auto, de color violeta se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad.

El resto, el pequeño de ojos rojizos lo vio en cámara lenta, como aquel vehículo se acercaba a casi estar en frente de él, no podía moverse, su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba y por simple reflejo cerro sus ojos. Luego sintió un gran golpe en su pansa seguido por un ruido seco de algo chocando contra el duro metal del auto, para luego sentir su cuerpo golpear el suelo, su cabeza choco con el duro piso, y esto hizo que soltara el balón.

Los gritos de las personas no tardaron en escucharse, algunas mujeres gritaban histéricas y otras personas gritaban algo acerca de llamar a una ambulancia. Lev sintió un pequeño dolor en su brazo izquierdo, puesto a que había caído con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre este, pero eso no le impidió abrir los ojos, algunas personas estaban a su alrededor, con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en el suelo.

-Ari...- murmuro buscando con la mirada a su hermano entre las pocas personas a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que su gemelo no estaba, pronto se levantó algo mareado mirando la acera de enfrente, buscando aquellos ojos y cabellos rojizos iguales a los suyos, pero fallando en el intento -Ari... ¿Ari?... ¡Ari!- grito al no poder ver a su hermano, pero al girar la cabeza, vio como más personas haciendo un circulo a una distancia un poco alejada de su posición

Algo temeroso comenzó a caminar, ignorando las voces de fondo que le decían que no se moviera. Cada paso era una tortura para su cuerpo, aquel golpe contra el suelo le había dolido mucho y el de la cabeza lo había dejado mareado.

Algunas personas que hacían aquel círculo vieron al pequeño pelirrojo tambaleante caminando hacia ellos, y se abrieron un poco dejando ver una imagen para nada agradable a los ojos del niño.

Su lindo hermano tirado en el suelo, en una posición extraña, con los ojos cerrados y con algo de agua color rojizo cayendo desde el inicio de la frente hasta casi los labios.

-Ari... Ari- repetía asustado Lev mientras intentaba caminar más rápido, y una vez que estuvo su lado, comenzó a sacudirlo con la mano derecha, pues no podía mover mucho la izquierda -Ari... Ari abrí los ojos... no es gracioso... ¿hermano?- Lev continuo sacudiendo al pequeño con más ímpetu, pero su hermano no le mostraba el color de sus ojos -Ari... por favor... ¡ARI!, ¡RESPONDE NO ES GRACIOSO!... ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!... ¡HERMANO!-

-¡Por dios Lev detente!- el pelirrojo sintió como era tomado de la cintura en un intento por alejarlo de su hermano, pero esto solo logro desesperarlo

-¡ARI -

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kouki estaba ordenado algunos productos cuando su amigo se acercó a él.

-Oye, tu celular no deja de sonar, ¿Por qué no vas a contestar? seguro es algo importante- le dijo

-... De acuerdo... ¿lleva mucho sonado?- pregunto algo extrañado

-Paso sonando durante media hora- este hecho sorprendió un poco al castaño, por lo cual dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a su locker

Una vez allí, tomo su celular, y se encontró con 50 llamadas perdidas de su hermano, esto solo logro que algo dentro de si se moviera inquieto, y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, el celular comenzó a sonar. Una llamada éntrate de su hermano.

En cuanto escucho lo que su hermano tenía que decirle, cortó la llamada y salió corriendo de su lugar de trabajo llevándose puesto varias cosas.

 _"¡Maldita sea por fin atiendes el maldito celular!, ¡Deja todo lo que estés haciendo y ven al hospital donde te internaron para tener a tus hijos!... ¡Ari y Lev tuvieron un accidente!... en este momento están operando a Ari de urgencia, Lev tuvo un ataque nervioso y ahora lo están tratando... ¡Maldita sea, ven rápido!"_ Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su alterado hermano, y Kouki pudo jurar que había escuchado un llanto descontrolado de una mujer al fondo del teléfono

Aun así no le dio importancia a nada, su mente estaban en las palabras; "Accidente", "Lev tuvo un ataque nervioso" y "Ari esta siendo operado de emergencia"

El hospital en donde, según su hermano, se encontraban sus pequeños, no estaba muy lejos de su trabajo, por ello ni se molestó en tomar un taxi, simplemente corrió hacia el lugar.

Afuera lo esperaba su hermano, parecía tenso y nervioso.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- fue lo primero que dijo el menor de los Furihata

-Lev está siendo interrogo por un policía-

-¿Qué?-

En una de las habitaciones de aquel gran hospital, estaba Lev acostado en una cama, con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y algunas vendas en su brazo derecho y en el rostro, su mirada estaba algo perdida y alrededor de sus ojos tenia leves venitas rojas, por haber llorado tanto.

-¿Dime lo que paso?- Le pregunto un hombre uniformado, Lev cerro los ojos unos segundo para luego abrirlos y con la voz temblorosa, cortada y débil contesto

-Estábamos jugando, la pelota se fue... y fuimos por ella... Ari me dijo que no fuera por ella... pero yo no le hice caso y fui por ella... vino un auto y antes que me golpeara cerré mis ojos, sentí que algo me golpeo y cuando abrí los ojos...- Lev no continuo pues las lágrimas empezaron a cumularse y sin poder resistirlo las dejo salir -Quiero ver a Ari- le dijo a la persona frente a él

-Pronto lo veras tranquilo... ahora debes responderme algo, ¿no viste algunos números o letras en el frente de coche?-

Lev se quedó unos segundos callado y negó con la cabeza. Antes que el hombre pudiera hacer otra pregunta, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, en cuanto los ojitos de Lev vieran a Kouki entrar de manera apresurada, comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

El castaño desesperado abrazo a su hijo, y este al sentir aquel calor tan familiar, sintió como si ya pudiera dejar salir libremente todo y además sintió como un gran peso se sumara. Algo dentro de él pareció estremecerse.

-Tranquilo mi amor... tranquilo ya estoy aquí...- Kouki intento tranquilizar a su pequeño, pero hacer lo que estaba haciendo pareció solo alterarlo más

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Lev se durmió, en cuanto esto paso, Kouki se separó de su hijo, y dejo a su hermano con su este mientras salía a preguntar por Ari.

-Espere señor, necito hablar con usted- el hombre uniformado había esperado fuera de la habitación a que Kouki saliera

-Usted lo sabe verdad... ¿Qué le sucedió a mis hijos?- pregunto algo alterado

-Veras señor, sus hijos tuvieron un accidente, por lo que los testigo dijeron y por lo que su hijo confirmo; ambos estaban jugando y una pelota se les fue, cayendo en medio de la calle, cuando uno de sus hijos fue por ella, un auto apareció de la nada y antes de impactar con el cuerpo de su hijo, el otro se metió enfrente del vehículo empujando a su hermano y recibiendo él el impacto- explico, Kouki abrió sus ojos a más no poder -El auto que atropello a su hijo se dio a la fuga, nosotros iniciaremos una búsqueda, pero necesito que usted haga la denuncia primero... espero que sus hijos terminen bien- después de esas palabras el oficial se fue, Kouki quedo algo impresionado aun así busco a una enfermera

-Ari Furihata ¿verada?- quiso confirmar la mujer, Kouki simplemente asintió y esta continuo hablando -Si el vino de urgencia, el auto que lo golpeo causo algunas fracturas en sus piernas, su cráneo sufrió también un golpe, pero no fue algo muy grave, lo operamos de urgencia dado que tenemos la sospecha que su médula espinal resulto dañada- explico la mujer

-Espere... usted dijo ¿médula espinal?... eso quiere decir que... que mi hijo no será capaz de caminar nunca más-

-No lo sé señor... vera la operación aún está en curso, hasta que el médico no termine no estoy segura-

Kouki simplemente se quedó callado, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus pies simplemente se movieron solos a la habitación donde se encontraba Lev, y una vez allí se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Su hermano le hablaba pero él no contestaba parecía estar perdido en su mundo, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, no hace muchas horas, él se despidió de sus dos pequeños, mientras estos reían con alegría... eso no podía estarle pasando, debía ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

-Ari...- fue la única voz que sí quiso escuchar, la voz de Lev, que entre sueño llamaba a su hermano

En ese momento todo callo sobre el como un balde de agua fría, apretó sus manos con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, él no era fuerte, no podía afrontar lo que estaba pasando sin echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche había caído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lev miraba a Kouki, mientras este le mostraba una falsa sonrisa, y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Puedo ir con Ari?- pregunto el pequeño y Furi negó con la cabeza -¿Tú estás enojado con migo?- pregunto temeroso y Kouki volvió a negar con la cabeza -Entonces... ¿Por qué no me hablas?- el castaño abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro -Mamá... ¿Ari me odia?... ¿por eso no puedo ir con él?-

Kouki respiro profundo, cada pregunta de su hijo se le estaba clavando en el corazón como una daga. No quiera hablar, si lo hacía no iba poder evitar llorar, pero si no lo hacía Lev pensaría cosas que no debería, así que tomo todo su valor y, aun forzando su sonrisa, decidió consolar a su pequeño.

-Lev ¿recuerdas la película que vimos ayer?... la escena de como el héroe se arrojaba frente al auto por salvar a su amada... ¿la recuerdas verdad?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza -Ari hizo lo mismo que el héroe por ti... porque te quiere mucho, y quiso que tu estuvieras a salvo-

-El héroe murió por hacer eso... ¿Ari también murió?- pregunto aún más triste

-¡No!... no Lev... el no murió no digas esas cosas... el solo se golpeó un poco más fuerte que tú, después que el doctor lo cure te llevare a verlo ¿sí?-

-Cuando lo vea... le voy a pedir perdón... mamá ¿podemos comprarle mucho jugo de manzana? A Ari le gusta mucho el jugo de manzana, seguro estará feliz... ¿yo puedo tomar mucho jugo de uva?-

-¿Quieres jugo de uva?- el pequeño asintió con una linda sonrisa

-De acuerdo... iré a cómprate algo de jugo de uva a una maquina dispensadora, ya vuelvo- le dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la frente, Lev se quedó acostado, y sus iris rojizos se posaron en el cuerpo de su tía, esta estaba dormida en un sillón cerca de su cama y todo el maquillaje que se había puesto estaba corrido.

El pequeño había sido testigo de cuanto había llorado su tía, incluso escucho a su madre llorar, aunque esté no lo supiera, y aquella impotencia que solía sentir cuando no podía hacer algo y su hermano se sentía triste por ello, volvió y junto con ella, algo dentro de él se sacudió.

Una vez que Kouki salió de la habitación borro cualquier sonrisa de su rostro, y a paso lento se dirigió a las maquinas, no tardó en darse cuenta que junto a la maquina estaba su hermano, fumando un cigarrillo.

-Llame a mamá, dijo que estarían aquí a la primera hora de la mañana- le dijo antes de apretarse el caballete con su dedo pulgar y su índice, estaba frustrado y cansado... todos lo estaban

-Gracias...- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kouki

-¿Qué haremos con la cuenta?... la operación de Ari fue realmente cara, ninguno de nuestros seguros lo cubre... incluso si la pagáramos su recuperación saldrá aún más cara- murmuro agotado

-... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- aquello sorprendió al mayor, en su mente lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que su hermano le pediría hablar de eso luego o algo por el estilo -Tu sabes donde vive Seijuro... me has llevado un par de veces... Ve mañana dile acerca de la existencia de Ari y de Lev... pídele que venga... yo no puedo con esto solo- con estas últimas palabras, y una vez obtenido varios jugos de uvas se fue, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta positiva o negativa

-Lev... mira te traje muchos jugos- dijo Kouki apenas entro a la habitación, su hijo sonrió al ver los jugos

-Gracias- el pequeño recibió los jugos y se las arregló para poner el sorbito en el agujero de la caja únicamente con su mano derecha

-Eres muy inteligente Lev... me alegro que puedas usar bien tu mano derecha- murmuro casi para sí mismo más que para su hijo

-Ari me enseño, al principio me costó mucho aprender a usar esta mano... pero él continuo ayudándome... él siempre me está ayudando, es muy amable-

-Lo se... lo se...- Kouki lo sabía mejor que nadie, aunque habían veces que parecía que Lev tenía un mal carácter y que entre los dos gemelos parecía que era el más fuerte, en realidad todo era una mentira, Lev dependía mucho de su hermano, a decir verdad, Ari era es el más fuerte de los dos, incluso el más listo, cada vez que se separaban el que peor la pasaba era Lev, el pequeño siempre odiaba estar solo -Escucha Lev... mamá no es muy fuerte... pero sé que tú puedes serlo, quiero que a partir de ahora seas fuerte ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Fuerte?- pregunto el pequeño sin entender, él no tenía músculos

-No me refiero a fuerte de musculo... me refiero a ser fuerte de aquí- Kouki puso su mano sobre el pecho de su hijo -De ahora en adelante no sé qué va a pasar, pero si hay algo que estoy seguro, y es que Ari se va a sentir triste, por eso quiero que seas fuerte Lev, se fuerte por ti y por Ari, quiero que siempre estés allí para ayudarlo-

-Yo... seré fuerte- repitió Lev más para sí mismo que para Kouki, para luego llevar su mano a su pecho y cerrarla, agarrando un poco de ropa en el proceso -Seré fuerte para que Ari no se sienta triste- diciendo aquellas palabras el pelirrojo volvió a sentir aquella sensación, que de alguna forma lo incomodaba, algo muy dentro de él reaccionaba en cuanto la idea de no poder hacer nada y el hecho de que otra persona se sintiera mal a causa de eso se juntaban

-Gracias Lev...-

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Extraños ruidos se escuchaban a su alrededor, y las voces de dos personas le molestaban. Su cuerpo le pesaba, y algo en su mano izquierda le molestaba.

Intento abrir sus ojos, y aunque le costó un poco, dado que la luz le molestaba, logro hacerlo. Lo primero que vio fueron paredes blancas, frente a la pared había un sillón, y una silla al costado de la cama donde él estaba, quiso sentarse, pero no podía, no sentía mucho el cuerpo y estaba algo aturdido. Lo único que sí pudo hacer fue mover su cabeza a un costado, logrando quedar derecho.

-Ari...- de inmediato reconoció la voz y a la persona que le había hablado -¡Mamá Ari se despertó!- grito aquella persona, frente a la cama donde estaba se encontraban su hermano en brazos de su progenitor, y este último, a su vez estaba hablando con un hombre con una bata blanca -¡Ari!, ¡Ari!- continuaba gritando feliz el pelirrojo

-Lev- murmuro Ari para luego sentir la garganta rasposa

-Ari...- Kouki en cuanto vio a su pequeño despierto no pudo evitar sonreír y acercase a él, incluso, cuando estuvo junto a él, tuvo que impedir que Lev se lanzara sobre su hermano -¿Cómo te encuentras principito?-

-...Mal...- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ari

-Ari yo... Yo lo... ¡Ari es un tonto!- Kouki abrió los ojos ante aquello

-Ari... podrías esperar un poco, ya vuelvo- Kouki le revolvió el caballo al pequeño y se llevó a Lev, una vez fuera de la habitación, el castaño comenzó a caminar, -Eres cruel Lev... te pedí que fueras fuerte porque Ari se sentiría triste y mal... y lo primero que haces cuando él dice que se siente mal es insultarlo...-

-Yo... yo...- Lev no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio como Furi caminaba en dirección a su abuela -Mami... ¿no iremos con Ari?- pregunto algo confuso

-Ari se siente mal... tu quédate aquí y piensa lo que hiciste, lo que hiciste estuvo mal Lev, creí que le dirías a tu hermano que lo sentías o que le dirías gracias, en cambio lo insultaste-

Kouki dejo a Lev con su madre y a pesar que este comenzó a llorar pidiendo volver con su hermano, el castaño lo ignoro pese al gran dolor que le causaba.

-... ¿Por qué tengo eso en las piernas?- pregunto el chiquillo mientras miraba aquel extraño material blanco alrededor de sus dos piernas

-Se llaman yesos y es para ayudarte a que te cures más rápido- respondió el médico, Ari se removió incomodo, no podía mover las piernas, y esto le molestaba

-Quiero ir a mi casa-

-Lo siento pequeño... veras te lastimaste mucho y durante unos días deberás quedarte aquí-

-No me gusta este lugar-

-¿No te gustan los hospitales?-

-No, no me gustan-

-¿Y qué te gusta?-

-Mmm... leer, la música, también el jugo de manzana... y jugar baloncesto con Lev-

-Ya veo, bueno podrás hacer muchas cosas que te gustan mientras estas con el yeso-

-¿Puedo jugar al baloncesto con Lev usando esto?- el de cabellos rojizos miro extrañado aquel material blanco, parecía pesar mucho para que él pudiera moverse con libertad

-Para eso tendrás que esperar un tiempo- le contesto el medico

-Lo siento Ari... mira te traje algo- Kouki interrumpió la conversación entrando de improvisto con una cajita de jugo de manzana en la mano, el de ojos color carmesí sonrió y en cuanto estiro sus manos para tomar la bebida se dio cuenta que tenía una extraño tubo en la mano que tenía la punta oculta entre unas vendas

-No puedes sacarte eso- le dijo el profesional dándose cuenta de las claras intenciones del niño -Bien, podemos empezar el chequeo ahora que estas despierto- el pelirrojo miro a su madre, quien lo miraba con algo de dolor en la mirada

-Lev- pronuncio llamando la atención del castaño -¿Por qué Lev se fue?- pregunto antes de bajar la mirada, se sentía algo solo y triste el no tener a su hermano a su alrededor

-Él fue a avisarle a la abuela que te despertarte... luego iré por él- explico Kouki mientras el hombre de bata blanca revisaba algunas cosas en el cuerpo del niño

-... Lev dijo que era un tonto... él está enojado con migo- dedujo con la mirada algo perdida, no era la primera vez que su hermano se enojaba con él, o lo llamaba tonto, solo era la primera vez que después de hacerlo alguien lo apartara de su lado, casi siempre, luego de decir aquellas palabras Lev le decía la razón de su enojo y le pedía que no volviera a hacer las cosas, Ari siempre pedía perdón y prometía no volver a hacerlo y luego simplemente todo volvía a la normalidad

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El pequeño pelirrojo suspiraba frustrado en la silla de aquel frio lugar que era el pasillo de espera. A él, a diferencia de Ari, le habían dado el alta un poco antes de que su hermano despertará, dado que solo sufrió leves rasguños y un esguince en el brazo, nada de gravedad para mantenerlo allí por mucho tiempo, aun así se había negado rotundamente a irse con sus tíos a su casa, él quería estar ahí cuando su hermano se despertara.

-Principito- escucho la voz de su tío y de inmediato giro su rostro, el hermano de Kouki había dicho que iba a dejar a su esposa en la casa e iría a un lugar, el cual no le había dicho al pelirrojo, para luego, volver al hospital. Cuando su tío se había ido le dijo a Lev que traería a alguien con él -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto dado que estaba solo en una largo banca esperando quien sabe que

-La abuela fue al baño... estoy esperando a que mamá venga y me vuelva a llevar con Ari- respondió el pequeño para luego jugar con sus pies

-Tranquilo... Ari no debe tardar en despertar y podrás ver...- el hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el niño

-Ari ya despertó- aquella noticia sorprendió al hijo mayor de los Furihata, pero el hecho de que Lev estuviera allí afuera y no la habitación con su hermano le sorprendió aún más -Dije algo malo y mamá se enojó... no me dejo estar con Ari- explico con la voz un poco entrecortada, él mayor había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto llorar a Lev desde que había pisado el hospital

-... Has llorado bastante verdad pequeño príncipe- reconoció el más alto antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente al de ojos carmesí -Sabes Lev... esto quedara entre nosotros dos, tu mamá no es muy fuerte ¿lo sabes verdad?, él no tiene a alguien que este con él como la tía esta con migo, él solo los tiene a ti y a tu hermano, ahora Ari sufrió este accidente y necesito estar tranquilo que de Kouki no se sienta tenso y triste todo el tiempo, y se él te ve llorar así lo estará... a lo que quiero llegar es que, Ari se sentirá muy triste y tu mamá también, por eso te lo voy a pedir a ti... se fuerte por los tres Lev, por ti, por tu hermano y por tu mamá, no llores y no causes muchos disgustos, sé que aun eres pequeño pero te creo capaz de hacerlo... de hacerte fuerte-

-Fuerte...- el pequeño repitió inconscientemente esa palabra recordando que el día anterior había prometido aquello, y aunque él lo había prometido, no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué debo hacer para ser fuerte? Se preguntó a si mismo

-Ahora vallamos con tu hermano y tu mamá-

Lev fue llevado por su tío de nuevo a la habitación de Ari. Para cuando ingresaron a la habitación Kouki estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama de su hijo, este último estaba llorando y repitiendo la frase "Yo quiero jugar", mientras su madre trataba de calmarlo. En seguido Lev comenzó a moverse inquieto queriendo ir allí, y en cuanto su tío lo dejo en el suelo, el corrió e intento subir a la cama para consolar a su hermano, pero con su brazo lastimado no pudo lograrlo.

Kouki lo levanto y lo sentó en su silla y se levantó, creyó que la mejor persona para calmar a Ari seria Lev. Y esto pareció funcionar de alguna manera dado que Ari comenzó a parar el llanto y así hablar con su hermano.

-Lev... Lev... yo quiero jugar con vos al baloncesto- le dijo entre lágrimas el pequeño a su hermano

-¡Lo haremos!- aseguro el otro -Cuando salgas de aquí jugaremos-

-No puedo... mamá dijo que no voy a jugar más- explico Ari y entonces su hermano y su tío abrieron los ojos

-Yo no dije eso Ari... solo dije que... por un tiempo no podrás jugar, solo eso- Kouki apretó un poco su mano cuando dijo esas palabras, el tenia bien claro que era Ari el que más disfrutaba de correr detrás del balón

-... No importa- esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, Lev estaba con la cabeza agacha mientras hablaba -Mamá dijo que no será para siempre... eso significa que podrás jugar con migo de nuevo... me asegurare de ser el mejor y aprender muchas cosas para cuando vuelvas a jugar Ari así que... ya no llores más-

Lev estiro su brazo e intento agarrar la mano de su hermano, pero este reacciono muy diferente a todas aquellas veces en la que su hermano hacia eso. Apenas la mano del pelirrojo se acercó, el otro la aparto, esto pasó desapercibido por los adultos, pero Lev en seguida retiro su mano, sin decir palabra alguna.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kouki creía que sus pequeños ya estaban durmiendo, le había costado convencer a Lev para que durmiera en el sillón y no en la cama con su hermano. Incluso tuvo que convencer a su madre para que se fuera a descansar, no faltaba mucho para que la noche cayera.

-¿Y qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué Akashi no vino con vos?- le pregunto algo confundido, él se había preparado mentalmente para afrontar todo, para escuchar el enorme sermón que, seguramente Seijuro le tenía preparado

-Fui a buscarlo como me pediste, pero su padre me atendió, le conté todo lo que paso... le dije que al tiempo de que tú y su hijo terminaron tú supiste que estabas esperando dos niños y que Seijuro era el padre, y que como ustedes no se habían separado de en buenos términos nunca dijiste nada. También le conté sobre el accidente y que necesitaba contarle al padre de los niños, pero simplemente se rió y me dijo que estaba mintiendo-

-¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas, como podría ser una mentira?- pregunto desconcertado Kouki, su hermano simplemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño

-Parece ser que luego de que Seijuro se separara de ti, el comenzó a tener muchas aventuras con todo tipo de mujeres y con algunos donceles... hasta el día de hoy soy la persona número 37 que ha ido a su casa diciendo que tiene un hijo no reconocido de Seijuro, solo para aprovecharse y pedir dinero. Yo le dije que eso era algo estúpido, tú y Seijuro estuvieron juntos durante 3 años, y la apariencia de Lev y Ari eran exactamente las mismas que su hijo, pero me dijo que si de verdad quería hablar con Seijuro, debía presentar una prueba de ADN e incluso así, debería esperar porque él se fue al extranjero por unos meses- explico el mayor recordando el suceso con molestia

-... Supongo que será mejor así...- murmuro, al final aquello podía ser una señal de que simplemente debía seguir callando el secreto -Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado para comprar la casa, puedo usarlo para pagar las cuentas del hospital... supongo que tendré que pedirte que me dejes quedarme un tiempo más con vos y con Amy- sonrió forzadamente, pero pronto sintió los brazos de su hermano apretarlo contra el cuerpo ajeno

-Somos familia idiota... nunca dejaría solo a mi hermano ni a mis sobrinos- le dijo en forma de animo

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lev se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a tallarse los ojos con su brazo. En la ventana se veían muchas estrellas, y la luna ya estaba en la sima.

-Tengo sed- murmuro para sí mismo, su madre estaba profundamente dormido en la silla junto a la cama de Ari

-Yo también- escucho como respuesta a su comentario en seguida dirigió su vista a la persona que estaba acostada en la camilla

-... ¿Quieres que valla por un jugo?- le pregunto a su hermano, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos en busca del dinero que le había dejado su abuela para que él se comprara jugos

-¿Iras por él?- le pregunto Ari, Lev simplemente asintió

-... Voy a ser fuerte e ir solo- le respondió algo nervioso

-¿Fuerte?... ¿Cómo hace alguien para ser fuerte?-

-Aun no lo sé... pero cuando sepa seré muy fuerte, por ti y por mamá- luego de aquella frase salió rápidamente de la habitación

El hospital por la noche era mucho más frió y tenebroso. Cada paso que daba aquel pelirrojo sentía un poco más de miedo, y aunque estaba temblando un poco, siguió adelante, el sería valiente y fuerte.

Le faltaba poco para llegar a la maquinas que vendían los jugos, o eso cría. Escucho un ruido por detrás y mientras se deba la vuelta para mirar choco con alguien cayendo al piso y soltando el dinero, pese a que callo sentado sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y esto le hizo doler el brazo.

-Ten cuidado niño- le dijo una persona frente a él, que luego lo ayudo a levantarse -¿Qué haces tú solo aquí?... ¿te escapaste?- le pregunto y Lev negó con la cabeza

-Yo... quiero comprar un jugo para mí y mi hermano- contesto a la vez que buscaba el dinero en la oscuridad

-Las maquinas no están en este lado pequeño... están por allá ¿quieres que te acompañe?- el pelirrojo miro por donde señalaba aquel hombre misterioso, su madre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero aun así, él asintió con la cabeza y camino de la mano de ese hombre, que, como le dijo, lo llevo hasta las máquinas expendedoras

-¿Qué hace usted señor a esta hora?... ¿esta lastimado?- pregunto confundido el más bajo

-Estaba buscando a una persona, y aquí trabaja un viejo amigo mío, creí que el sabría algo de esa persona así que vine a verlo-

-¿Y sabía?-

-No... ¿llegas al botón?- aquella persona había visto como Lev, a duras penas llegaba al botón del jugo que quería elegir, primero eligió el de manzana para su hermano, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el dinero no alcanzaba para otro, este detalle fue rápidamente visto por el desconocido -¿No ibas a comprar dos?

-... no tengo más dinero... pero está bien, tengo un jugo para Ari- menciono sin mucha emoción mientras veía la caja entre sus manos

-¿Ari es tu hermano?-

-Si... todos dicen que somos gemelos, pero en realidad solo somos hermanos... él es un tonto, hizo algo malo-

-¿Por eso está aquí?, ¿Por qué hizo algo malo?-

-Él fue el primero en decir que el héroe era tonto por lanzarse frente a un auto por salvar a una mujer tonta... pero el hizo lo mismo-

-¿Se lanzó frente a un auto por salvar a una mujer?... espera no dijiste que ustedes eran gemelos, es decir... ambos tienen 6 años-

-Tengo 8 años...- murmuro enojado -Él lo hizo por mi... no por una tonta, ahora no podrá jugar con migo por un tiempo-

-Eso suena triste- fueron las únicas palabras que aquel hombre menciono mientras ponía un billete en la maquina

-Mi mami dijo que tengo que ser fuerte para que Ari no se sienta triste-

-... ¿Tú sabes cómo ser fuerte?- le pregunto antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente al niño, Lev noto los ojos y cabellos de aquel hombre, eran muy parecidos a los suyos

-Yo... no lo sé, ¿usted lo sabe?-

-No lo sé... pero te daré un consejo si tú no crees o no puedes ser fuerte... quizás haya una manera más fácil de serlo-

-¿Una manera fácil?-

El hombre de cabellos rojos puso un dedo en la frente del niño y sonrío, -Busca a alguien dentro de ti que si pueda serlo... intenta buscar a alguien perfecto, las personas cuando son perfectas no son débiles, porque si no, no serían perfectas ¿no lo crees?, ahora toma tu jugo y ve con tu hermano-

Lev vio la figura de aquel hombre desaparecer entre los pasillos y la oscuridad.

Pronto en su mente comenzó a recordar lo que le habían dicho;

 _"Escucha Lev... mamá no es muy fuerte... pero sé que tú puedes serlo, quiero que a partir de ahora seas fuerte ¿de acuerdo?"_

 _"Se fuerte por ti y por Ari, quiero que siempre estés allí para ayudarlo"_

 _"Se fuerte por los tres Lev, por ti, por tu hermano y por tu mamá, no llores y no causes muchos disgustos, sé que aun eres pequeño pero te creo capaz de hacerlo... de hacerte fuerte"_

 _¿Quieres ser pe_ rfecto o fuerte?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ari estaba mirando atentamente la puerta, si su hermano seguía tardando iba a despertar a su madre, quizás Lev se había perdido o algo.

Pero en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse y una cabellera rojiza atravesar la oscuridad dejo de preocuparse.

Con la mirada baja, Lev se acercó a la cama de su hermano y le dio el jugo. Sin decir otra palabra se sentó en el sillón.

-Lo siento- murmuro Ari -Yo no te di la mano- explico

-Está bien si ya no quieres tomar mi mano- Lev levanto el rostro dejando que la luz de la luna lo iluminara -Ya no te preocupes más y sonríe, no vuelvas a llorar ni a sentirte mal... me asegurare de ser el mejor en todo lo que tú no puedas, y cuando tú puedas hacerlo te enseñare todo y junto seremos los mejores... no sé si soy perfecto Ari... pero si soy fuerte y de ahora en adelante te protegeré- Lev levanto la mano y señalo al cielo -Tú fuiste el que invento esto... yo soy tonto y no puedo hacer los deberes tan rápido y bien como tú, pero me esforzare y entonces... cuando tú puedas hacer todas las cosas que yo hago y yo pueda hacer todo lo que tú haces, entonces... tú y yo, seremos perfectos Ari y juntos estaremos en la sima... pasaremos de príncipes a reyes antes de que te des cuenta Ari-

-Está bien Lev- acepto el pelirrojo ante la seguridad que le transmitía el otro, nunca había visto así a su hermano -Lev hay algo que quiero decirte- le dijo algo confundido

-Si-

 _-Tu ojo se ve raro-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Capítulo 03: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan-**_

Era un típico día de semana, y un hombre de cabellos azulados, piel morena y contextura tonificada, pero sin exagerar, caminaba cansado por la los desiertos pasillos de la comisaria, con un café en mano hasta su oficina. El reloj marcaba casi las 12 del mediodía, pero él deseaba que ya fueran las 15 para así poder irse a su casa, había tenido que quedarse casi un día entero allí, solo para llenar un montón de formularios y responder a un montón de llamadas de auxilio que hacían los ciudadanos.

Sus ojos azules, tan oscuros como su cabello, traían ojeras por debajo de ellos, y es que no había podido descansar decentemente en una semana entera, en su hogar apenas podía tomar un descanso, pese a que su esposo siempre se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden para que respirara tranquilo y pudiera dormir en paz, sus hijos se encargaban de romper aquella paz.

-Aomine-san- escucho una voz a su espalda, era su compañero -Parece cansado, ¿no ha podido descansar bien?- le pregunto curioso

-Mis hijos me tienen cansado, estoy pensado regalarlos ¿quieres uno?- le pregunto sin muchas ganas, y es que estaba pensando seriamente en eso

-Jajaja Aomine-san no debería decir eso de sus hijos, son tan buenos, uno de ellos siempre se encarga de traerte el almuerzo cuando se le olvida- le recordó y el moreno simplemente suspiro

-Es para lo único que sirve- refunfuño -La verdad es que por separado no son tan molestos, pero juntos…. Son insoportables- murmuro más para sí mismo que para el otro

-¿Son el tipo de hermanos que pelea mucho?-

-Algo así…-

El hombre miro su taza de café pensando un poco en eso. Siempre que estaba en la casa los escuchaba discutir, bueno en realidad solo escuchaba a uno gritar constantemente mientras el otro lo ignoraba. Las cosas por las que peleaban siempre eran una estupidez y aunque a veces se trataban bien, su forma de ser y actuar siempre chocaba con la del otro y esto originaba una pelea. A veces él debía intervenía cuando veía que las cosas se pondrían un poco feas entre ambos y otras veces las ignoraba, pues no pasaban de insultos.

Aun así, por lo que había escuchado decir de su esposo y por lo que había visto, sus dos hijos no habían discutido últimamente, el que él mayor tuviera pareja y estuvieran en distintas secundarias ayudaba mucho a su relación, mientras menos contacto tuvieran era mejor. Pero aun así, el moreno solo pensaba que después de la calma viene la tormenta.

Para aclarar un poco mejor el panorama, el hombre de cual hablamos se llama Aomine Daiki, actualmente tiene 36 años y está casado con un doncel llamado Sakurai Ryō, y también tiene dos hijos.

Uno llamado Aomine Daisuke de 16 años, él heredo el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre. En cuanto a actitud, este es un joven alegre y explosivo, que suele coquetear con cualquier persona de su agrado, a veces es llamado mujeriego por su hermano o por su mismo padre, actualmente está en una relación y sus coqueteos no son tan constantes. Él tiene un gran interés por el baloncesto, pero carece de un talento nato, por eso muchas veces termino frustrándose al no poder jugar a la altura de los demás, y al final termino por practicar otro deporte, o eso es lo que él suele decir, pero en realidad, sus padres saben que el verdadero motivo por el cual dejo el baloncesto fue por verse opacado por su hermano menor, el cual si posee un talento natural para el deporte. Actualmente asiste a la secundaria Too.

Su otro hijo se llama Aomine Ryonosuke, este es un año menor que Daisuke, su cabello es parecido al de su madre y sus ojos son exactamente igual a su padre. Cuando era pequeño solía decirles a las personas que su hermano y él eran mellizos, pese a que tenían distinta edad. En cuanto actitud es difícil de describir, pues de niño siempre solía sonreír y reír a todo pulmón mientras jugaba con otros niños, pero a medida que fue creciendo esa sonrisa se fue perdiendo y ahora, rara vez se lo ve hablando con alguien, siempre está solo y suele encerrarse en su cuarto. Es constantemente criticado por su hermano mayor, pero él nunca lo escucha, en realidad no escucha a nadie porque siempre lleva audífonos puestos alegando que detesta escuchar a las personas hablar, aun así aprendió a leer los labios y así facilitar el tener que contestarles a las personas cuando estas le hablan sin tener que parar la música o quitarse los audífonos. Su amor por el baloncesto comenzó en cuanto vio a su hermano jugar por primera vez, y aunque, al principio siempre perdía ante este, a medida que fue creciendo fue adaptándose al juego y nunca volvió a perder un partido, incluso logro vencer a su padre. Actualmente está cursando en su último año en Teiko.

Si él moreno lo pensaba un poco, había muchas cosas que desconocía de su hijo menor, pues esté rara vez hablaba de su vida, además que tenía una mejor relación con Ryō mientras que él la tenía con su hijo mayor.

-Aomine- una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, otro de sus compañeros entro a la oficina donde se había instalado a tomar su café, el moreno lo miro mientras llevaba su taza a su boca probando el caliente contenido, para luego hacerle una seña para que hablara -Hay un chico que está buscándote afuera, dijo que se llamaba… emm… Ryonosuke- explico, el moreno levanto una ceja extrañado

-Ves, tus hijos son tan buenos, seguramente te trajo el almuerzo- le dijo su compañero a su espalda

-El que me trae el almuerzo es Daisuke y porque le queda de camino a Too…- murmuró para luego dejar el café en la mesa, tenía un mal presentimiento, aun así simplemente arrojo ese presentimiento a la basura, si algo hubiera pasado Ryō ya lo hubiera llamando o mandado un mensaje

A paso perezoso camino por los pasillos en busca de su hijo, hasta que lo vio.

Sentado en una silla estaba esperando un adolecente, de cabello castaño oscuro, traía un sudadera negra puesta, un pantalón de shein blanco y unos botines también negros, en sus orejas traía puesto audífonos y unos lentes completamente negros cubrían sus ojos.

-¡Ryonosuke!- grito, pero como supuso el chico no lo escucho, por dentro maldijo la extraña manía que tenía su hijo por de llevar puestos los audífonos en todo momento. Sin muchas opciones se acercó al chico, dándose cuenta que traía una mochila, (que él mismo le había regalado una vez), junto a él

-Hola papá- saludo el joven en cuanto vio a su figura paterna frente a él

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el mayor, su hijo simplemente tomo su mochila y se levanto

-Viene a decirte algo, veras…- antes que el de cabellos castaños hablara su celular comenzó a sonar, -Perdona- con algo de lentitud lo saco de su bolsillo y en cuanto leyó el remitente corto

-¿Quién era?-

-Mamá- contesto con simpleza

-¿Y por qué cortaste si era Ryō?-

-… Lo siento, me escape de casa- dijo sin cambiar mucho su expresión de aburrimiento

-¡¿Que tú que?!-

-Lo siento, solo viene a decirte eso… bueno ahora me voy- el chico ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a caminar, pero en seguida fue detenido por el mayor

-Espera un minuto, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿acaso eres idiota?, vienes a avisarme que te vas a escapar de la casa ¿en serio?... no espera ese no es el problema- se dijo a sí mismo para luego mirar de nuevo a su hijo -¿Por qué usas esas estudias gafas?, te quedan horrible quítate esas cosas, no puedo hablar seriamente con vos si usas eso-

-Ah espe…- el chico no pudo terminar la frase, dado que su progenitor actuó más rápido y le quito el accesorio que se encargaba de cubrir sus ojos, Daiki abrió sus orbes azules como si se tratasen de dos platos dada la impresión que le causo el ver el ojo derecho de su hijo

La tez del chico era tan blanca como la su madre, por eso el gran moretón de color violeta fuerte que tenía alrededor del ojo era aún más claro y resaltaba de gran manera. Se podía ver claramente que el golpe había sido fuerte, no solo por el color del moretón, sino que por el hecho de que Ryonosuke no pudiera abrir el ojo.

-Pero que mierda…- esta vez, el de cabellos azules se alteró -¡Te metiste en una estúpida pelea de camino aquí!... maldita sea ven aquí- sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a arrastrar a su hijo por el pasillo -Iremos a buscar a los desgraciados que te hicieron eso en el ojo, los meteré tras las rejas por agredir a un menor… Maldita sea, ¡Que acaso no sabes defenderte o pelear que terminaste con el ojo así!-

-Espera… lo siento pero ¿podrías escucharme?- el menor estaba siendo ignorado mientras era arrastrado por su muy enojado padre

-Luego hablaremos sobre lo estúpido que eres por querer escaparte de la casa, primero arreglaremos el tema de esos imbéciles que se metieron con un Aomine-

-¡Esta estúpida herida me lo hizo tu querido hijo!- el más alto paro de golpe haciendo que su hijo se golpeara con su amplia espalda

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo confundido creyendo que había escuchado mal

-… Discutí con Daisuke, me golpeo, lo golpee y me escape de casa… lo siento sé que prometí no discutir más con él, pero las cosas se me fue de las manos-

-¿Qué clase de discusión tuvieron para que terminaran de esta manera?- pregunto algo anonadado

-De alguna manera se enteró de que deje el club de baloncesto hace un mes y llego sumamente alterado a casa, dijo muchas cosas, le respondí, me golpeo, lo golpe, tome algunas cosas y me fui- explico con muchas simpleza, y esto estaba alterando un poco a su padre

-¿Dejaste el club hace un mes?... espera eso no, ¿Dónde estaba Ryō cuando eso sucedió?-

-Mamá no estaba en casa cuando paso todo eso… si no me equivoco fue a comprar unos cosas para hacerte una cena especial hoy por la noche-

-Una cena especial… mi honguito es tan… ¡Espera concentrémonos en el problema!-

-Papá eres tú el que se está distrayendo con los detalles-

-¡No puedo evitarlo!, es imposible tener una charla seria si me explicas las cosas con esa cara de aburrimiento, parece que solo me estas contando una mala película-

-Lo siento-

-Bien, volviendo a la charla inicial… ¿A dónde piensas huir?, tú no tienes amigos- le dijo de manera ruda, sin darse cuenta que había acusado indirectamente a su hijo de ser antisocial

-Me iré a la casa de mi novio, ya hable con él y…- el adolecente no pudo seguir hablando porque el grito de su padre incrédulo lo interrumpió

-¡¿Qué tienes que?!... espera, espera… ¿ya hablamos acerca de las mentiras verdad?, si no tienes a donde ir simplemente reconoce lo idiota que eres por querer escapar y no tener amigos que te dejen quedarte en su casa… como última alternativa di que iras a lo de Tetsu-

-… Yo no estoy mintiendo, de verdad tengo novio-

Aomine estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el sonido del timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar, por el tono supo que era su esposo, pues el tema estaba predeterminado para que sonara así únicamente cuando Ryō lo llamara. Ordeno a su hijo volver a sentarse en los asientos donde antes estaba, pues tenía que atender la llamada de su pareja, y contarle el chisme acerca del reciente descubrimiento; Su hijo antisocial tenía un novio, aquello hasta le saco una sonrisa de orgullo, sus hijos eran muy populares, pese a la actitud que tenían, Daiki lo atribuyo a sus genes. Pero en cuanto atendió y escucho la voz de su pareja la sonrisa de orgullo se le borro.

- _Daiki… lo siento… sé que… estas ocupado pero_ …-

-Tranquilízate Ryō, no llores ¿Qué sucede?- el moreno se asustó tras escuchar el llanto de su amado y los espasmos que tenía tras decir un par de palabras

- _Son Ryonosuke y Daisuke… ellos pelearon, Daisuke esta lastimado y Ryonosuke se fue… no sé dónde está, no atiende el celular… por favor ven no sé qué hacer-_

Aomine fijo su vista en la figura de su hijo, este estaba sentado tratando de escribir algo en el celular, parecía intentar abrir su ojos derecho pero no podía, incluso hizo una mueca clara de dolor, incluso levanto la mano en forma de reflejo para tocarse el ojo con la mano contraria a la herida de su rostro, es decir la izquierda. Fue allí que Daiki noto algo.

-Escucha Ryō, tranquilízate, Ryonosuke está aquí, vino a… no importa a que vino, hablare con él un poco, volveré a casa cuando termine, tu solo preocúpate por curar la herida de Daisuke- sin más corto la llamada y camino hasta donde su hijo se encontraba -Ven aquí, pondré un poco de hielo en tu ojo… también desinfectaremos la herida de tu mano-

Ryonosuke miro su mano, notando que tenía una leve cortadura.

El de cabellos azules guio a su hijo hasta su oficina, por suerte su compañero no estaba allí, no quería que preguntara por lo ocurrido, además quería hablar con su hijo apropiadamente y de una manera seria.

-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás- le ordeno mientras sostenía una bolsa con muchos cubos de hielo dentro, su hijo le hizo caso y, a continuación, coloco la bolsa en el ojo morado del castaño, luego le quito uno de los audífonos del oído para que lo escuchara -¿Por qué dejaste el club?... creí que te gustaba jugar-

-…No lo entenderías- fue la simple respuesta de su hijo

-Intenta explicármelo- el más grande toma una silla y se sentó frente al menor

-… ¿Alguna vez has sentido la sensación de que ya nada es emocionante?, te aburres de que las cosas sean siempre iguales… ya no le encuentro diversión al jugar contra las personas, el resultado siempre es el mismo, no importa si me esfuerzo o si no hago nada, siempre gano un partido… al principio, cuando comencé a jugar, era divertido, a pesar de que perdía constantemente contra Daisuke, luego al pasar el tiempo la emoción se fue perdiendo podía ganarle a cualquiera sin siquiera tener que usar mi máxima capacidad… se tornó aburrido y repetitivo, no había nadie en ese entonces que pudiera vencerme… ni siquiera tu pudiste- explico

Aomine no contesto al principio, él entendía mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando su hijo, el sentir un vacío, lo sabía bien, a veces el ganar constantemente se tornaba aburrido y te quitaba todos las ganas de jugar que alguna vez pudieras haber tenido. Aun así existía una posibilidad de darle un poco de vida al juego.

-Algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que tú- el moreno espero el "es imposible" de su hijo o algo parecido, pero la respuesta que recibió no fue lo que espero

-Ya lo encontré… encontré a un mejor jugador que yo, que en un simple partido me apaleo, un ataque perfecto y una defensa perfecta, él tuvo una victoria perfecta… no pude ni siquiera anotar un punto- explico el chico sin alterar su voz, aun así esto altero de gran manera a su progenitor

-¡Perdiste un partido!... Te das cuenta que acabo de perder casi mil yenes con todas las cosas que me dijiste hoy… Espera, no fue contra el hijo de Tetsu ¿verdad?, vamos no quiero que Bakagami me lo restriegue por mi cara en cuanto me vea-

-No fue Horuto, no lo eh visto desde que volvieron de Estados Unidos-

-Gracias a Dios… espera, volviendo al punto, esa derrota deberías tomarla como un impulso, ¿Qué paso con esa promesa de que tú serias un jugador profesional porque yo no pude serlo?-

-Lo siento pero… soy una persona _egoísta_ … no volveré jugar baloncesto, no quiero hacerlo… siento que si lo sigo haciendo comenzare a odiarlo, quiero dejarlo mientras aun me gusta, que hacerlo luego de odiarlo-

-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer, si ya lo decidiste… es una lástima, creí que volvería a ver el increíble partido que hubo hace un año-

-Lo siento papá- murmuro el chico, su padre simplemente suspiro

-… ¿Y que hay acerca de tu pareja?- pregunto algo curioso el mayor

-¿Mi pareja?... lo siento no hay mucho que decir… es algo tímido pero desarrolla un mal carácter cuando alguien lo molesta, solía acósame mucho antes-

-¿Tu novio te acosaba?-

-Solía perseguirme a todos lados como un cachorro, solo para que lo escuchara tocar algún instrumento, según él, su música hace que la gente sonría y él quería verme sonreír. Por eso siempre me perseguía para que lo que escuchara tocar y sonriera, después de un tiempo simplemente me aburrí de que me persiguiera y lo escuche… lo demás se fue dando con el tiempo-

El Aomine mayor miro unos segundos a su hijo y sonrió, el chico salía con una persona que lo acosaba para que escuchara música, ¿de verdad existía alguien así?. Bueno mientras su hijo estuviera feliz no iba a meterse o dar su opinión… Quizás comenzaría a molestarlo, pero eso no era nada nuevo en la vida de sus hijos.

-De acuerdo, vendemos tu mano y nos iremos- al escuchar las palabras de su progenitor el chico aparto la bolsa con hielo de su ojo y enderezo la cabeza

-Lo siento… pero no iré a casa- le dijo mientras veía como el de cabellos azulados se levantaba de la silla

-No dije que iríamos a casa… te llevare a lo de tu noivecito, yo iré a casa a ver y hablar con tu hermano, tu volverás antes de que anochezca ¿de acuerdo?-

Ryonosuke suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no podía buscar un mejor negocio que ese, además el que se fuera unas horas de su casa calmaría un poco la tensión que seguramente la pelea que había tenido con su hermano ocasiono.

Como Daiki había dicho, curo y vendo la mano izquierda de su hijo, cual tenía una leve cortadura en su nudillo. Según él chico, Daisuke lo golpeo en un ojo y él le había dado un golpe en la boca, y como producto uno de los dientes del otro ocasiono su herida.

El mayor tuvo que pedir permiso para salir temprano debido a un problema familiar, una vez tenido el permiso, se fue junto a su hijo, el cual le dio la dirección para que lo llevara a la casa de su pareja. El viaje fue algo silencioso, Ryonosuke estaba al pendiente de su celular, por la velocidad y forma en la que movía los dedos era obvio que estaba escribiendo un mensaje, además, el hecho que llevara puesto los audífonos, (que unos momentos atrás se había quitado para hablar, pero en seguida se había puesto), no ayudaba, pues Daiki le hablaba y el no escuchaba.

Daiki paro el auto a unos metros de una casa, la cual parecía sencilla y de dos pisos. Su hijo bajo alegando que volvería antes de la cena y dejando su mochila en el auto, como prueba de que cumpliría su palabra.

Los ojos azules oscuro del hombre vieron por el espejo retrovisor el momento en el cual, el de cabellos marrones golpeo la puerta de aquella casa y en seguida alguien salió. La persona que salió era un adolecente más bajo que su hijo y lo recibió con un abrazo, el otro solo lo envolvió la cintura del chico con su brazo derecho y le beso la frente.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de hombre, pues nunca había visto a su hijo mostrarle afecto a algo o alguien, rara vez lo veía mostrarle una simple sonrisa falsa a su esposo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando el moreno llego a su casa, respiro profundo e ingreso a su hogar. Este consistía una simple casa de una sola planta, contaba con tres habitaciones, una cocina, un comedor y dos baños, (uno ubicado en uno de los cuartos y otro para uso general). Apenas se ingresaba a la casa llegabas al comedor, donde había un par de sillones, un librero y algunas decoraciones.

Sentado en un sillón estaba un hombre y un adolecente. El hombre tenía el cabello marrón y el adolecente lo tenía azul.

El primero que noto la presencia de Daiki fue el adolecente, el cual se levantó de su lugar y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía molesto y tenía el labio lastimado.

-Ei viejo- lo saludo el adolecente pasando su vista hacia la puerta esperando a que alguien más entrara -¿Acaso ese egoísta no vino con vos?- le pregunto con un dejo de desprecio, el mayor de los Aomine levanto una ceja, parece que la pelea que los adolescentes fue más fuerte de lo que el había pensado

-Daiki… ¿Dónde está Ryonosuke?- pregunto esta vez el mayor

-No lo traje con migo… ¿podrías explicarme por qué tu hermano apareció con un ojo morado diciendo que tuvieron una pelea y que pensaba dejar la casa? O ¿Por qué tú tienes el labio partido?- interrogo con su rostro serio

-Así que el simplemente salió huyendo a los brazos de su papito… ¿Dónde está?, aún hay algo que tenemos que arreglar-

-No lo hare hasta que me expliques que paso-

-… ¿Tu sabias que dejo el club hace un mes?- pregunto el adolecente relajando un poco su facciones

-Sí, lo supe… hablo de ello con migo antes de hacerlo y yo acepte- mintió, pero aun así él había aceptado la decisión del chico, algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que si de verdad Ryonosuke amaba el deporte como decía que lo hacía, tarde o temprano volvería a jugarlo, él mismo conocía a alguien que había abandonado el baloncesto por un tiempo y luego había vuelto a jugarlo

-… Tú lo sabias- Daisuke susurro aquellas palabras con un tono sorprendido, para luego apretar su puño y fruncir el entrecejo -¡Y aun así lo dejaste!... ¡Después de todo lo que YO tuve que aguantar!, deje de jugar al baloncesto por su culpa y él lo deja como si nada, ¡Y en sima tú lo aceptas!- el menor de cabellos azules exploto y comenzó a gritar

-Tranquilízate, tu dejaste de jugar por decisión propia no le eches la culpa a tu hermano-

-¡Tú lo haces sonar tan fácil!, ¡Clarooo, todo es mi culpa Ryonosuke nunca hace nada!- le hablo con ironía para luego forzar una sonrisa- ¡Me hubiera gustado verte en mi lugar, escuchando como todos hablaban a tus espaldas de como tu hermano menor es mucho mejor que tú sin siquiera esforzarse!... ¡Me hubiera gustado que tu sintieras la frustración que YO sentía todos los días cuando veía como Ryonosuke jugaba con esa estúpida y antipática mirada como si nada le importara y todavía ganaba y cuando yo lo intentaba no podía ni hacer la mitad!... ¡A mí me gusta más el deporte que a él, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él el que mejor jugara?!-

-… ¿Esa fue tu razón para dejarle un ojo negro?-

Daisuke corrió la mirada y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos. –No fue así- negó

-Entonces dime que paso- pidió el moreno dando unos pasos hacia delante, espero unos segundos pero su hijo no le contesto, Sakurai no había dicho nada hasta el momento solo se quedó callado, viendo lo que ocurría, él no sabía que había ocurrido, su hijo no le había contando nada y esperaba que Daiki si supiera lo que había ocurrido -¿No piensas decir nada?- Daiki no escucho respuesta alguna -Ve a tu habitación, deja tu celular en la mesa, estas castigado- fueron últimas palabras que dijo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué solo me castigas a mí?, ¿Dónde está Ryonosuke?-

-Está en la casa de su novio, vendrá más tarde-

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!, ¿Por qué a mí me castigas y a él lo dejas irse con su estúpido novio?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le pregunto serio y su hijo asintió -Entonces dime ¿con que mano golpeaste a tu hermano?-

-Qué mano… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?, si lo dices por el golpe, este corte de aquí no me lo hice a mí mismo ¿sabes?-

-Cuando cure la mano y el ojo de Ryonosuke me di cuenta de algo, él te golpeo con la mano izquierda siendo diestro y me quede pensando en el porqué, si él es diestro te golpeo con su mano menos hábil, si hubiera sido yo lo habría hecho con mi mano más dominante y luego al ver la pequeña cortada en su ojo lo entendí-

-Pues yo no, así que deja de dar rodeos y dime porque lo defiendes tanto-

-Lo defiendo porque ese estúpido a pesar de que te golpeo uso la mano izquierda porque en la derecha tiene el mismo anillo que tú y no quiso lastimarte, ¿tu acaso pensaste en que podría ocurrir si golpeabas a tu hermano con esa mano?, ¡Podrías haberlo dejado ciego!-

El adolecente sin saber que responder y de mala gana saco su celular del bolsillo para luego arrojárselo a su padre, y por ultimo irse a su habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta al entrar, no sin antes gritar; "¡Siempre lo prefieren a él!".

Aomine simplemente se arrojó en el sillón vencido y cansado.

-Tranquilo Ryō… veremos cómo arreglar la situación luego… ¿crees que lo de servicio infantiles se los lleven si se los pedimos?-

-¡Daiki!-

-Tranquilo… si tu prefieres regalárselos a alguien que conozcamos no me opondré, pero hay que hacerlo rápido, después crecerán aún más y ya nadie los querrá- comento sin darle mucha importancia mientras revisaba el celular de su hijo

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto curioso su esposo

-Quiero ver si guarda porno en su celular… o vamos no me mires así, solo quiero ver sus mensaje, últimamente lo vi muy pegado a su celular, seguramente se mensajea con su novio- hablo burlón, para luego buscar alguna conversación interesante, encontrando una;

 _Estoy enfermo._

 _Princesa: ¿Qué tienes?_

 _Ganas de verte_

 _Princesa: Oh… es una lástima, vas a morirte_

Aomine no pudo aguantarlo y comenzó a reír, todos los mensajes y conversaciones que tenían como destinatario a _Princesa_ , eran mensajes de amor o melosos, los cuales siempre eran contestados de forma seca o con una negativa. ¿Qué clase de persona era la pareja de su hijo? fue lo que paso por la mente del de cabellos azules.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Tres meses después_

 _(Japón-Kioto)_

El día se presentaba despejado, en el canal de meteorología se anunciaba un día soleado pero no caluroso, un típico día de otoño. Por ello un pelirrojo de 36 años decidió salir al balcón de su mansión con un violín en la mano, para tocar el delicado instrumento mientras admiraba el paisaje, el cual estaba decorado con muchísimas plantas, muchas de esas eran rosas, las cuales variaban de color, podías ver rojas, blancas, anaranjadas, amarillas entre otras. También podías observar claramente como en medio del hermoso jardín se encontraba una mesa redonda echa de vidrio y sillas de un material parecido, talladas de tal forma que las hacia parecer elegantes y delicadas.

Con el instrumento colocado correctamente sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover armoniosamente la mano, haciendo que el arco chocara con las finas cuerdas del violín y así se produjera la bella música que llegaba a sus propios oídos.

La tranquilidad de la mañana mezclada con los sonidos de su música se vio interrumpidos por la voz de un adolecente;

-Parece tan fácil cuando tú eres quien lo toca… cuando yo lo intento solo hace ruidos extraños-

El pelirrojo, que antes le daba la espalda al balcón, dejo de tocar y se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos durante esta acción, sus ojos de color rojo miraron con atención al adolecente. El cabello negro de este era corto y sus ojos eran de un bello esmeralda, vestía una camisa de manga corta y pantalón negro.

-Quizás si hubieras prestado atención en las clases o siquiera hubieras ido a ellas ahora podrías tocar con la misma facilidad que yo- contesto con la voz algo cansada, incluso si se prestaba un poco más de atención al rostro del joven hombre uno notaria las leves bolsas negras que adornan la parte inferior de sus ojos

-Me parecen aburridas por eso me escapo… además el abuelo dijo que tu as practicado desde que eras pequeño, nadie podría tocar tan bien como tú, eres todo un profesional- alago el joven mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su cabeza, después una sonrisa egocéntrica se posó en el rostro del joven -Además yo no lo necesito, soy todo un príncipe, aun si no toco un estúpido violín-

-(Allí va con lo mismo)…- pensó antes de suspirar -¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un príncipe?- le pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta

-Porque fui criado por un emperador- la respuesta del adolecente fue obvia a los ojos rojizos del otro, el cual lo único que hizo fue mirar una vez más el jardín

Sus ojos viajaron automáticamente a la sombra de un árbol de sakuras, el sobrenombre *Sei* se le vino inmediatamente en forma de gemido seductor. Durante su adolescencia y el principio de su madurez solía pasarla con un joven, uno de familia humilde y rostro sencillo, inclusive eran de secundarias distintas. Aun así, su relación comenzó como una simple curiosidad, una persona que tembló delante de él pero igual dio todo de sí en una cancha, llamo mucho la atención de este, por ello se acercó al otro. Comenzaron como simples amigos por correo, después su amistad se intensifico, para que luego los celos contantes le demostraran que lo que sentía no era simple amistad, y así por fin establecer una relación estable y duradera.

Aquel jardín delante de sus ojos fue, en su momento, un lugar secreto y divertido donde él y su pareja solían pasar las noches o las tardes sin que nadie los molestara, ya que se les prohibía a cualquier persona entrar en aquel lugar mientras el novio del chico estuviera de visita, lo cual era muy constante, ya que viejas escusas de estudio y de objetos olvidados lograban la estadía consistente del otro, sin mencionar las otras escusas comunes como el clima o la hora para lograr que ambos pasaran la noche juntos.

Durante toda la relación, el pelirrojo supo complacer a su pareja en todos los sentidos, lo mimaba y celaba lo suficiente como para poder mantenerlo en una jaula alejados de todos pero a su vez tener todas las comodidades de un hotel 5 estrellas dentro, y aunque su retorcidamente a veces le decía que lo hiciera él no la obedecía, su pareja era obediente y sumisa por lo que con un par de palabras y un poco de manipulación lograba que su novio guardara distancia de las personas que parecían, a sus ojos, más potenciales de querer coquetear con su pareja.

Pero de un momento a otro su relación acabo, las razones aún no estaban muy claras, y por más que las pidió, nunca pudo saberlas, tampoco sirvió intentar deducirlas, su relación era, como muchos llaman, "perfecta", y aunque a veces se peleaban por pequeñeces, el culpable siempre pedía disculpas ya fuera él u el otro quien tuviera la culpa. La relación entre su padre y su novio llego a ser muy buena, incluso este llego a decirle que estaría de acuerdo si algún día ambos decidían criar a un pequeño.

Y aunque insistió en que se mantuvieran juntos, o que le contara la razón de su ruptura con la promesa de que si él era el culpable cambiaria lo que le disgustara, el chico no quiso hablar y nada de lo que el hiciera sirvió y _como el fuego de una fogata, esta se apagó por la noche._

-¿Estas bien?... tu cara esta rara- la voz del adolecente a su lado hizo que lo mirara seriamente

Si digiera que había olvidado todo lo sucedido con aquel muchacho de mirada tierna estaría mintiendo seriamente, incluso lo buco por muchos años, pero tampoco podía decir que no había intentado seguir su vida, aquel joven de preciosos ojos era la prueba de eso. Aun así esos intentos no habían bastado, casi 17 años habían pasado desde la ruptura y todavía recordaba los mejores momentos de su relación.

-Solo estoy cansado… estaré en mi habitación- sin más, el joven adulto cerro los ojos por un breve momento mientras se retiraba hasta su habitación

Y una vez solo en la gran habitación de paredes color vino, la cual cumplía con el rol de su habitación, se arrojó sobre el suave colchón cubiertos de sábanas blancas. Quería mantenerse así, relajado, últimamente había soñado incontables veces con su adolescencia y su viejo amor inolvidable, y gracias a ello no gozaba de dormir una noche entera sin despertarse a mitad de la noche.

-Seijuro- una voz algo grave lo saco de su corto y relajante momento, y reconociendo el tono de voz se sentó despacio para mirar a un hombre mayor con algunas canas en el cabello –Erick me dijo que no te veías muy bien- menciono antes de sentarse en un sillón negro que había cerca del ropero echo de roble pulido

-El pasado no me deja dormir- contesto con toda honestidad antes de desordenar un poco su cabello

-¿Hablas de aquel bonito castaño que término con vos?- sin mero cuidado, aquel hombre mayor hablo, no con intención de lastimar al otro sino porque aquella era su modalidad

-Así es… no he dejado de pensar en él desde…-

-17 años- el hombre no dejo terminar al otro, ya que sabía exactamente la cantidad de tiempo había pasado desde su rompimiento, después de todo, a él como padre le toco contener los estados emocionales del joven adulto delante de él, y aunque al principio lo trato con rudeza diciendo que un hombre no lloraba y que lo que había pasado solo eran cosas insignificantes, tuvo que cambiar su forma de tratarlo en cuanto comenzó a notar que el otro dejaba de comer, su vista a veces estaba perdida y las incontables horas que permanecía encerrado en su habitación sin intención de salir

-Pero supongo que lo pasado es pasado, lo nuestro simplemente fue un fuego que se extinguió-

-Yo te lo dije en aquel tiempo y te lo digo ahora, me hubiera encantado que ese chico hubiera criado a mis nietos, fácilmente podía haberlo manipulado para que lo criara como un digno Akashi- menciono para luego poner un rostro melancólico –Ahora que estoy viejo me hubiera gustado ver a un lindo bebe en tus brazos, o ver correr a un pequeño de aquí a allá que me siguiera de un lado a otro diciendo "abuelo" "abuelo", iba a ser estresante si lo pienso bien, pero escuchar a mis viejos colegas hablar tan felices de sus nietos y el orgullo que sienten por ellos me dan ganas de haber tenido uno propio- confeso con añoranza

-Tienes a Erick… él siempre te sigue y te llama abuelo-

-Erick es un buen chico, pero no es un Akashi… yo hablo de TU hijo, de un niño al que haya visto nacer y crecer, que lleve nuestra sangre… Erick vino a vivir aquí cuando tenía casi 10 años-

-Entonces hubieras aceptado alguna de las personas que vinieron diciendo que tenía un hijo mío-

-No quería tener al hijo de un desconocido solo porque alguien se acostaba con cualquiera en un intento desesperado por olvidar-

-Entonces no te quejes-

-Como sea, solo cambia esa cara y cámbiate, iremos a una reunión- el hombre mayor se levantó del sillón y miro a su hijo -Iremos con Erick y el único que no está listo eres tu-

-No me dijeron nada acerca de una reunión- el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y subió una ceja en signo de descomprensión

-Hace unos días un viejo amigo me llamo diciendo que un torneo de baloncesto a nivel mundial se haría acabo, él estaba muy emocionado porque el equipo que se creo iba a ser realmente fantástico o algo así, ¿no te lo mencione?-

-Si lo hiciste, dijiste algo acerca de que elijarían a los representantes de Japón y que les dirían a sus familias… espera un minuto… ¿Pediste que Erick fuera participe?- pregunto curioso

-No… y aunque lo hubiera pedido no lo hubieran aceptado, el puesto era únicamente para 5 jugadores y tenían que tener entre 15 y 16 años, Erick cumplió los 18 hace unos días… pero lo importante es que decidí que la empresa será patrocinadora del equipo y les daremos cualquier cosa que necesiten durante su entrenamiento y su estadía durante el campeonato-

-¿Tu amigo te pidió que hicieras eso?- Seijuro miro atento a su progenitor, seguramente su viejo amigo le había rogado por ser el patrocinador de otra forma era imposible que hubiera hecho algo así

-No, lo decidí por mí mismo… él siempre me dijo que siempre fue fanático de la generación milagrosa, y cuando se separó se sintió triste, pero cuando me hablo acerca de del nuevo equipo que había conseguido me dijo exactamente; "Tienes que ver a los chicos que reclute, ellos definitivamente son _los herederos de la generación milagrosa"_ \- explico antes de salir del cuarto dejando a un confundido pelirrojo dentro

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No había tardado mucho en cambiarse, ni en llegar al lugar donde sería la reunión.

El lugar anteriormente mencionado era una sala repleta de personas sentadas en unas sillas numeradas, una mesa de gran largo era ocupada por algunos aperitivos, y en el final de la sala y había un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y un proyector.

El lugar de los Akashi era en la primera fila, justo en el medio, donde podías ver con mayor claridad lo proyectado en la blanca pantalla gigante.

A oídos del pelirrojo llegaban con claridad los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, todas hablaban acerca de lo que estaban a punto de ver, parecía que muchos ya conocían a los jóvenes que iban a presentar y unos cuantos solo comentaban los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos. Aun así no pudo ignorar a toda la gente importante que estaba presente en aquel lugar, parecía que aquel torneo era muy importante en todo tipo de aspectos, no por nada era mundial.

De cierta forma se sentía mal por aquellos chicos que habían sido escogidos para representar todo un país, y dependiendo que tan lejos llegaran iban a demostrar que tan bien jugaban los jóvenes Japoneses.

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros- las luces se apagaron de repente y solo un par de reflectores se encendieron para alumbrar el escenario, donde un hombre de lentes, cabello gris y vistiendo un traje blanco con corbata roja le dio la bienvenida a todos. –Como sabrán, en unas semanas se dará comienzo al campeonato mundial de baloncesto juvenil, y aunque aún falten un par de arreglos ya hemos elegido a quienes serán participes de este evento… Quiero que sepan que Japón no es el favorito, todos los países nos han puesto de lado desde que la antigua, "generación milagrosa" se disolvió, todos y cada uno piensa; "Japón no tiene jugadores que igualen a sus antiguos milagros, será un oponente fácil", pero quiero que sepan que me tome la molestia de recorrer cada centímetro de nuestro país para encontrar a los jóvenes que hagan callar esos pensamientos… y déjenme decirles, que las personas que encontré, no solo igualan a esa generación, sino que también, estoy seguro, que la sobrepasan-

Seijuro levanto una ceja ante aquella afirmación, él había sido parte de los tan nombrados "milagros" y podía decir con seguridad que nadie podía repasarlos

–Sin más preámbulos se los presento… primero a un joven que destaca en la defensa, aunque su estatura no es tan excepcional, si sus movimientos y rapidez, él es; Aomine Daisuke- pronto en la pantalla se mostró a un joven de cabello corto y azulado, de ojos grandes y de color café, vestía el uniforme deportivo de los colores negro y rojo, y con el número 10 en la parte delantera. En su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa y con mantenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza –Este chico es capitán el equipo de futbol de la secundaria Too, tiene 16 años, no se dejen engañar este chico alguna vez jugo en el equipo de baloncesto, él es capaz de parar cualquier tiro de tres, y su cuerpo ligero pero formado le ayuda en los rebotes-

El hombre hacia unos cuantos ademanes mientras explicaba las características del joven, Seijuro simplemente miro la foto fijamente, uno de los hijos de su viejo conocido había sido citado, eso no era una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que su padre fue un as de primera, el cual tenía futuro como jugador profesional, no hallo raro que su hijo fuera participe de aquel campeonato.

–Ahora les presentare a la persona, la cual yo considere, el mejor tirador del equipo- El pelirrojo volvió a prestar atención al presentador en cuanto este comenzó a presentar a otro integrante –Como muchos saben en los partidos los tiros de 3 puntos son decisivos he importantes, gracias a ellos podemos marcar una clara diferencia de puntos, por ello elegí al mejor tirador, y su nombre es Takao Kichiro- en ese preciso instante los ojos rojizos del joven Akashi se abrieron impresionados, ese apellido si lo conocía, y la imagen que ahora se mostraba en la pantalla lo dejo aún más impresionado; un adolecente de estatura alta sonreía alegre a la cámara, su cabello era de color negro estaba suelto de un lado llegando hasta la altura de la pera y el otro lado estaba recojido terminando en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos de un verde metálico eran cubiertos por unos lentes con un marco color blanco, vestía con ropa común y toda su mano izquierda estaba vendada, inclusive, con dicha mano, sostenía una moneda que parecía vieja y gastada –Este chico, damas y caballeros, tiene 16 años y su altura redondea los 185cm, también es conocido como el jugador con más suerte, actualmente no está ningún equipo deportivo, pero en la primaria y a principios de su primer año de secundaria perteneció al de baloncesto con una perfecta racha de tiros, es capaz de lanzar desde media cancha sin fallar, y aunque tiene una pequeña obsesión con la suerte es perfecto para ocupar el puesto de "tirador estrella"-

Seijuro no presto mucha atención a la explicación, si aquel adolecente tuviera un rostro serio, algún extraño objeto en la mano y otro tipo de peinado, fácilmente podría haberse hecho pasar por un viejo amigo de él… no solo eso, sino que el apellido Takao le trajo algunos recuerdos, ese era el apellido de un ex compañero de su amigo, el mismo se había enfrentado a él, recordaba claramente como pasaba el balón directo a las manos de otra persona par que esta ejecutara un perfecto tiro, y si mal no lo recordaba también ese chico había mantenido una relación con su amigo, ¿será que tuvo un hijo y nunca quiso admitirlo?. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse ese pensamiento, Midorima Shintarou, el chico que fue uno de sus amigos más cercano nunca le ocultaría algo así, quizás solo era una mera coincidencia.

-Como tercer integrante les presento a Aomine Ryonosuke, él es el hermano menor de Daisuke, teniendo 15 años- Seijuro no se sorprendió al ver la foto; un adolecente de cabellos marrones ojos grandes de color azul oscuro, miraba a la cámara con una expresión de aburrimiento, vestía ropa común y en los oídos traía puesto sus audífonos -Él juega en Teiko, es el as de su equipo, tiene una velocidad increíble, además puede ejecutar tiros precisos, juega tanto en defensa como de ataque-

Antes que el hombre continuara hablando y explicando, Seijuro sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, de forma disimulada lo saco y miro la pantalla, observando el nombre _Tetsuya_ en la pantalla.

-Iré a atender una llamada- le murmuro al adolecente y el adulto mayor, para luego levantarse e irse al pasillo que estaba pasando la puerta por la que se accedía a la sala donde estaban -Hola Tetsuya, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto apenas atendió

-Hola, ¿tío Akashi?, soy Hotaru- escucho al otro lado, el nombre dicho por aquella voz lo hizo apartar el aparato de su oído para volver a leer el remitente de su llamada, allí decía Tetsuya

-¿Por qué me llamas del teléfono de Kuroko?-

-No te preocupes, el me lo presto… escucha necesito decirte algo importante, veras hoy recibí una carta que decía que me habían nominado para participar en el campeonato juvenil de baloncesto a nivel mundial… pensé que sería bueno que nos reuniéramos todos y comentarles acerca de una idea que acabo de tener… ¿podrías venir a Tokio?, a mi casa para ser exactos- hablo la otra persona

-… De acuerdo, saldré para allí en un rato, te llevare algún presente para felicitarte- comento recibiendo un "gracias" y luego corto

Seijuro miro su celular notando que tenía un mensaje, este era de su amigo y decía; _"¿Hotaru se comunicó con vos?, lo hizo con migo y me pidió que fuera a su casa, si se comunica con vos házmelo saber"_

El que su amigo Shintarou le haya mandado un mensaje preguntando aquello no le pareció raro, era la manera que tenía de preguntar si lo habían invitado y si iba a ir, seguramente su respuesta ayudaría a decidir al otro si ir o no.

Contesto de forma simple que a él también lo habían invitado y que iría. Luego guardo su celular y entro a la sala.

Cuando volvió a sentarse en su asiento, noto que un video estaba terminando mostrando la imagen de un marcador, 100-20, esto llamo un poco su atención. El video termino y las luces se encendieron, todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y el presentador volvió a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros, ellos fueron los jóvenes a los cuales hemos elegido para representar nuestro país, espero que este último video les haya terminado por convencerlos, estoy ansioso por saber su respuesta. Muchas gracias- con varios aplausos aquel hombre que se encargó de la presentación bajo del escenario

-Eso fue increíble- murmuro el adolecente

Ante aquella apreciación, el de cabellos rojizos se percató de que su padre no estaba, y el único presente era el chico.

-¿De qué trataba el video?- pregunto algo curioso

-Fue un partido… nunca me intereso el baloncesto, pero debo admitir que fue impresionante nunca habia visto a alguien jugar así, era un equipo muy equilibrado y ni hablar de su capitán, se movían en perfecta sincronía con cada uno, te daba la impresión de que se comunicaban mentalmente, el simplemente los veía moverse y en seguida respondía acorde al otro- explico sumamente intrigado, era raro verle de esa manera, puesto que pocas cosas llegaban a llamar tanto la atención de Erik

-… Quizás pida una copia de ese video… por cierto Erik, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre?-

-El abuelo recibió una llamada poco después que tú, creí que habia sido algo de la empresa… salió unos segundos después de ti- respondió antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta

-Iré a la casa de Tetsuya, seguramente pase la noche en Tokio, ¿tú quieres ir?- le pregunto antes de ponerse de pie

-Tengo clases mañana, y es un viaje muy largo desde la casa del tío Kagami hasta Rakuzan, aun así dales mis saludos-

-Como gustes… volveré mañana, por favor avísale a mi padre por mí-

-Con gusto padre- Akashi simplemente le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se retiró, el adolecente por otro lado salió en busca de su abuelo

Akashi salió de aquel lugar sin prisa alguna sacando su celular para avisarles a las personas que lo estaban esperando que ya estaba partiendo para dicho lugar.

El tren bala fue la opción más práctica que eligió, puesto que era la forma más rápida de viajar de Kioto a Tokio, luego tomaría un taxi hasta la casa de su amigo.

Durante el largo trayecto que recorrió sobre el tren, aprovecho para mirar ciertas cuestiones a tratar sobre la parte de la empresa de la cual él se habia echo cargo, atreves de su celular. Volvía a releer notas o recordatorios que él mismo habia puesto, leía algún que otro mensaje para confirmar conversaciones con algunos accionistas.

-Disculpe señor- una voz dulce llamo su atención haciendo que levantara la cabeza encontrándose con un chico, más bien un adolecente

Este tenía el cabello algo corto pero con un largo mechón que pasaba por entremedio de sus ojos y luego varios mechones cortos que no alcanzaban a taparle los ojos, a cada lado del mechón del medio, todo aquel cabello era de color rojo y los ojos del adolecente igual, vestía una campera algo holgada para su contextura haciendo que uno de los hombros de la prenda le quedara caída, usaba una remera anaranjada con un extraño estampado que apena podía notarse dado que la campera estaba prendida solo hasta la mitad. También tenía unos pantalones de tela algo justos color celeste claro, que resaltaban su delgadez un poco, y por último, Akashi no pudo evitar mirar que cargaba con un balón de baloncesto y en su espalda una funda de guitarra. El chico desprendía un aire de tranquilidad y ternura.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto algo serio, el chico al contrario pareció ponerse nervioso

-Ah… eto… vera estoy perdido y mi hermano me dibujo un mapa, pero soy malo con las direcciones, suelo perderme muy fácilmente… ¿podría decirme donde es esta parada?- le pregunto para luego mostrarle un trozo de papel

Seijuro levanto una ceja antes de tomar el papel, y fijarse donde se suponía que el chico debía bajarse.

-¿No tenías ah otra persona a la cual preguntarle?- le cuestiono con la voz algo seria, y es que se le daba un poco mal tratar con adolecentes que no fuera Erik

-Mi hermano me dijo que no hable con extraños nunca… y cada vez que me acercaba a alguien me miraba de forma extraña y me ponía muy rojo y las palabras no me salían por eso me alejaba antes de poder preguntar- explico antes de ocultar su rostro tras el balón

-¿No crees que eres demasiado tímido para tu edad?...- por su estatura y por la forma de expresarse, Akashi dedujo que el chico no pasaba de los 13 años

-Todos me dicen lo mismo…- reconoció esta vez algo decaído, -Pero usted señor me inspiro confianza así que decidí preguntarle-

Seijuro no contesto, simplemente miro el papel notando que el chico bajaba en la misma parada que él.

Suspiro algo cansado, aquel niño no parecía ser del tipo listo, a decir verdad, el mismo joven habia dicho que se habia perdido teniendo un mapa tan claro, no solo eso sino ¿Quién en susano juicio se perdía viajando en un tren bala?

-Siéntate aquí- le ordeno señalando el asiento vacío que habia a su lado –Te bajas en la misma estación que yo, nos bajaremos juntos- explico ante la atenta mirada del menor

-Muchas gracias- el adolecente sonrió y tras sacar la funda de guitarra de su espalda se sentó, para luego poner dicha funda entre sus piernas y la quedarse con la pelota de baloncesto sobre su muslo izquierdo

-… ¿Juegas baloncesto?- le pregunto algo curioso, puesto que la pelota parecía vieja, pero no estaba lo suficientemente usada, por lo que no sabía si jugaba o no

-En realidad no- contesto con la voz un poco baja, Seijuro lo atribuyo a que era por el simple hecho de ser tímido

-¿Y por qué llevas una pelota?- interrogo el mayor

-Me gusta mucho el deporte, pero no lo juego-

-¿Eres malo jugando?-

-No lo sé… no es que no juegue por ser malo… simplemente no puedo jugar, cuando era niño solía jugarlo mucho, pero luego… ya no pude, mi hermano me lo prohibió- Akashi noto como el chico hablaba con aire nostálgico

-Tu hermano suena muy estricto-

-Para nada… él simplemente quiere protegerme…- el chico nunca miro al mayor a lo largo de la conversación, solo miraba el suelo o el balón

-¿Y qué hay de la guitarra?, ¿tocas o también solo la llevas por qué te gusta?-

-Ah no, por supuesto que no… seria vergonzoso llevar una guitarra solo porque me gusta… son pesadas y difíciles de llevar en el tren- reconoció algo avergonzado -En realidad me gusta mucho la música, hace que las personas sonrían… hace poco aprendí a tocar la guitarra, ¿Quiere escuchar?- le pregunto animado, cosa que sorprendió al mayor, el cual en una rápida mirada observo a su alrededor notando que habían varias personas

-No creo que sea una buena idea… si hace poco aprendiste a tocar, puede que no suene tan bien y molestes a los demás pasajeros-

-No se preocupe, mi hermano dijo que toco bien-

Seijuro no se vio con tiempo de replicar ya que el chico habia dejado la pelota entre sus piernas luego de levantar la guitarra, debido al movimiento del tren le costó un poco sacar el instrumento de su funda, pero una vez fuera se colocó listo para tocar, miro por un momento las cuerdas y acomodo sus dedos.

-Me es raro tocar así…- murmuro antes de inhalar y exhalar aire

En cuanto los dedos del chico comenzaron a moverse haciendo que el instrumento emitiera su melodía, los ojos rojizos del mayor se abrieron impresionados. Los dedos del chico se movían con maestría y velocidad creando un ritmo rápido. Pese a que Seijuro solo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar los sonidos emitidos por las cuerdas de violín no tardo en admitir que era algo impresionante lo que aquel joven estaba ejecutado.

El menor mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan sumido en su propio mundo mientras tocaba que sin hacerlo adrede abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar. Su voz era dulce y tranquila, y al comenzar a tocar de una forma más lenta, esta se dio a resaltar a un más.

Pero el frenado brusco ejecutado por el tren hizo que los pasajeros casi cayeran, incluyendo al chico, que si no fuera por una rápida maniobra del mayor habría terminado en el piso.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Si…- contesto para luego acomodarse un poco en asiento, pronto comenzó a escuchar aplausos, los cuales lo hizo darse cuenta que todas las personas lo estaban mirando, aplaudiendo y algunos alagando. Su rostro comenzó a competir con su cabello y su cuerpo daba leves temblores, -Muu…chas gra…gra…gracias- tartamudeo agachando la cabeza sin poder evitar hacer una reverencia mientras estaba sentado

-Ya nos bajamos- le anuncio el mayor antes de levantarse

El menor, se apresuró a guardar todo y acomodar la funda en su espalda y la pelota en sus manos, para luego seguir al menor.

Una vez que el tren paro, ambos bajaron, el menor miro a su alrededor, al parecer en busca de alguien.

-¡Ari!- un grito se escuchó a lo lejos llamando la atención de ambos

A lo lejos habia un joven parado, exactamente igual que el que se encontraba aun lado de Akashi, y cuando se habla de igual, se lo dice literalmente puesto que estaban vestido exactamente igual y con el mismo peinado, solo que en vez de tener un aura de ternura, la persona que habia gritado, parecía tener una de madurez por su semblante serio.

-Es Lev, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado señor, adiós- se despidió y a todo prisa se dirigió al otro joven, Seijuro vio como intercambiaban un par de palabras para luego irse.

El nombre Ari, se le hizo algo familiar, puesto que era un nombre muy poco común, pero que sintió ya haberlo oído en algún lugar antes… pero luego de un par de segundos dejo de importarle y se fue en busca de un taxi que lo llevara a la casa de su amigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El taxi se detuvo y Akashi bajo de él. Se encontraba frente a una casa simple, que desde afuera se podía notar un bello patio con el pasto recién cortado y con algunas flores recién regadas. Mientras se acercó a la puerta de la casa vio una pequeña casa hecha de madera a un costado de dicha puerta, que albergaba a un canino que dormía en paz.

Toco un par de veces la puerta de madera y espero a que alguien le abriera.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, el joven adulto se encontró con hombre mucho más alto que el, con el cabello rojizo y ojos igual, este traía un delantal puesto y debajo una remera y un pantalón color negro.

-¿Viniste solo?... creí que Erik también vendría- reconoció el hombre antes de apartarse para dejar pasar al de menor altura

-Mañana tiene clases, sería muy pesado para él tener que venir y luego irse tarde o muy temprano por la mañana- explico Seijuro a medida que entraba en la casa -¿Tú te encargas de la comida?- pregunto para luego dejar que el más alto lo guiara hasta el comedor de la casa

-Soy el único que sabe cocinar, Hotaru ni siquiera puede prender la cocina y Tetsuya ni siquiera lo intenta- respondió algo cansado pasando su mano por su cabello rojizo

-¡Hotarucchi es increíblemente lindo!- escucharon un grito desde el lugar al que se dirigían

-¿Kise está aquí?- interrogo Akashi y el otro asintió

-Hotaru los llamo a todos para que vinieran-

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de estar, una habitación bastante amplia con paredes de color crema y con varios sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa ratona que soportaba varios platos con bocadillos y refrescos, también había tres puertas y una escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso.

Dentro de la misma habitación se encontraban varias personas, un hombre de cabellos rubios que abrazaba con euforia a un adolecente de baja estatura, de cabello color celeste y ojos del mismo color. Aun lado, con un porte serio se encontraba otro hombre de cabellera color verde oscuro y ojos de un color similar oculto tras unos lentes de marco color negro. Por ultimo en el sillón sentado cómodamente, estaba un moreno de cabellos azulados y junto a él un adolecente de melena castaña, quien estaba con su celular y con audífonos puestos.

-Hola- saludo Akashi en cuanto entro

-Ei, tanto tiempo sin vernos- respondió Aomine antes de golpear ligeramente la cabeza de su hijo

-Hola- dijo de forma automática el menor sin apartar sus ojos de su celular

-Ah Akashicchi, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludo de manera simpática Kise sin soltar al adolecente

-Akashi- dijo con simpleza Midorima para luego bajar ligeramente la cabeza en forma de saludo

-¡Tío Akashi!- grito emocionado el adolecente de cabellos turquesas antes de liberase del agarre del mayor y correr al pelirrojo

-Felicidades Hotaru, no te eh traído nada, me distraje un poco y me olvide, te daré algo mañana-

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- le dijo feliz el adolecente

-Yo seguiré cocinando- anunció el pelirrojo mayor antes de irse del comedor

Akashi pasó a tomar asiento a un sillón individual frente a Aomine y su hijo. Con atención miro a este último recordando que este y su hermano habían sido seleccionados para ser parte de la selección Japonesa.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Erik?- le pregunto Aomine

-No pudo venir… ¿Y Ryonosuke?- contesto Seijuro

-Él es Ryonosuke- corrigió el moreno antes de darle una probada a la bebida que tenía el vaso ubicado en su mano -Daisuke tenía un cita y Ryō me obligo a traerlo a él-

-Tsk- el adolecente hizo un chistido muy bajo antes de guardar su celular

-Está enojado porque su novio no le contesta los mensajes- menciono como si nada

-¡¿Qué?!- Hotaru se impresiono ante aquel hecho, -¿Lo dices en serio?-

-A mí también me sorprendió al principio, pero importa mucho tiene mi ADN era obvio que tarde o temprano conseguiría una pareja… por cierto debes pagarme Kise- el moreno estiro su mano en señal de que quería algo

-¿Y por qué debería pagarte?- le pregunto el rubio con un deje de intriga

-¿Recuerdas que apostamos quien sería el primero en tener pareja? Hotaru o Ryonosuke, por lo que veo Ryonosuke fue el primero paga-

-No lo hare, puede que este mintiendo… muéstrame pruebas y te pagare- chillo Kise para luego dirigir la mirada al adolecente, vio como Aomine volvía a golpearle la cabeza y el chico levantaba la mirada para observarlo a él -Eto… ¿podrías quitarles los auriculares?, no va a escucharme si le hablo-

-Lo siento, pero no necesito hacerlo para responderte- le contesto el adolecente llamo la atención de todos los presentes

-Wooauuu ¿De verdad me estas escuchando?- pregunto Kise

-Lo siento pero no- negó el chico

-¿Entonces esta adivinando?- pregunto Hotaru interesado en el tema

-¿Qué acaso no lo saben?- cuestiono Daiki -Este idiota no se saca nunca los cascos, pero aprendió a leer los labios ¿de verdad ninguno de ustedes lo sabía?-

-En mi caso, nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él, generalmente lo hago Daisuke… Ryonosuke no es muy sociable- interrumpió Akashi

-Yo podría decir lo mismo- apoyo Midorima, el cual se habia mantenido al margen de la conversación en todo momento

-Sé que mi hijo no es muy sociable, pero no estamos discutiendo eso, anda imbécil pídele una prueba y págame- el de cabellos azul oscuro comenzaba a perder la paciencia, le molestaba que alguien más aparte de él y su hijo mayor hablar de lo anti social que era su hijo menor

-Oye Ryonosuke… mmm… como lo pregunto… ¿estas saliendo con alguien?- Kise se acercó al chico y lo miro con curiosidad, además de que hablaba lento y exagerando la forma de mover los labios

-Puedo entenderte sin que hagas esas cosas tío… si, si lo tengo-

-¿Tienes alguna foto de él?-

-… a él no le gusta que le saquen fotos- respondió para luego sentir como algo vibraba en su bolsillo, sin esperar mucho lo saco ignorando todo a su alrededor

-¿Y tú lo conoces Aomine?- la voz que hizo aquella pregunta no pertenecía a ninguna de las personas que habían hablado anteriormente, es decir, ni a Kise, ni Akashi, Midorima, Aomine o Hotaru. Esta voz era de una persona que se encontraba sentada solo en uno de los sillones, su estatura no repasaba a la de ninguno de los presentes y tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran un bonito turquesa

-Joder Tetsu ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Aomine antes de escupir un poco de la bebida que se encontraba tomando

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo… desde mucho antes de que llegara Akashi- respondió Kuroko

-Se me hizo extraño el hecho de no haberte visto siendo que es tu casa- menciono el pelirrojo

Una agradable charla de cómo es que Tetsuya habia vuelto sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó, todos parecían divertirse y sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a hablar acerca de trivialidades y sobre sus trabajos. Al poco tiempo Kagami se unió a ellos y los insultos y bromas se hicieron presentes, aunque esta generalmente se daba entre Daiki, Taiga y Ryouta.

Ya pasado cierto tiempo, todos se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar. La comida estaba servida de forma increíble y su sabor era exquisito.

Durante dicha cena se mencionó la carta que habia recibido Hotaru, se felicitó al joven y se hizo un brindis en su honor, luego Daiki menciono con orgullo que sus hijos también habían recibido una carta igual. Midorima agrego que alrededor de Japón muchos jóvenes habían recibido una carta de esa y que varios debieron competir por un puesto, pero ni el hijo de Kuroko y Kagami, o los hijos de Aomine debieron de hacerlo dado el historial de su familia.

Aun así hubo algo que extraño a Seijuro, y es que, en la presentación que él habia contemplado esa tarde no habia visto o escuchado mencionar a Hotaru. Era verdad que se había ido, pero el hecho que Erik no le mencionara que el menor habia aparecido le pareció extraño, por ello pidió disculpas y se retiró de la mesa diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada importante.

Luego de unas cortas llamadas, el pelirrojo volvió, pero le pidió a Tetsuya si podían hablar en privado. El otro acepto y ambos fueron al cuarto del de cabellos turquesas para hablar tranquilos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso

-Quiera hacerte saber que mi empresa patrocina a el futuro equipo japonés- explico -Y hoy vi a los integrantes que serán parte del mismo y bueno…- Akashi no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase porque el otro lo interrumpió

-Hotaru no está-

-Así es, pero…- otra vez fue interrumpido

-Supongo que esto es lo mejor…- murmuro Kuroko llamando la atención de su amigo

-¿De qué hablas?, si estuviera en tu lugar estaría furioso, es una gran oportunidad para él, ya eh hablado con algunas personas y lo eh incluido en el equipo-

-No debiste hacer eso… no me mal entiendas, no es que no me importe… es solo que, Hotaru ha sido muy mimado, todos ustedes lo han consentido mucho, la actitud de superioridad que ha desarrollado me preocupa un poco-

-Tranquilo, lo he hecho porque no me pareció justo que los hijos de Aomine si hayan quedado y él tuyo no… Hotaru tiene un gran talento, estoy seguro que podrá jugar cabeza a cabeza con cualquiera, además es tu hijo, estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo-

-… sigo pensando que está mal, Hotaru debería aprender que las cosas se obtienen con su propio esfuerzo no con su apellido o sus conocidos-

-Algún día lo hará… pero no será esta vez, además nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarlo… lo que acabo de hacer, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- sin más Akashi salió de la habitación dejando al otro solo

Tetsuya solo suspiro, Akashi no entendía para nada su punto de vista… a decir verdad nadie lo hacía, todos sus amigos incluyendo a su esposo, están mimando demasiado a su hijo. Desde que Hotaru aprendió a hablar o quizás mucho antes, todo lo quería se le daba, desde las cosas más pequeñas hasta las más grandes, el chico nunca aprendió a valorar nada, dado que cuando un juguete se le rompía enseguida, su esposo o alguno de sus amigos le daba uno igual al poco tiempo, por esta razón llego a discutir varias veces con el padre del niño, pero nunca logro hacerlo entrar en razón. Además Hotaru habia sido criado como hijo único y la definición de "prestar" no estaba en su vocabulario y por ello es sumamente egoísta.

Cuando Hotaru tenía 8 años peleo con otro pequeño por uno de sus juguetes, el otro chico apenas le dio un golpecito y eso desato un gran problema, Akashi en cuanto lo supo quiso demandar al padre del otro niño, Kise armo un gran escándalo y Midorima apoyo la primera idea. Y aunque no pasó de amenazas, eso le demostró al pequeño que usando el apellido de renombre de sus padres o sus tíos, podía obtener muchas más cosas aparte de lo material.

Aomine era el único de todos sus amigos que no concedía a gran escala los caprichos a su hijo, pero esto era porque el moreno tenía los propios, que ya de por si causaban algunos problemas, pero esto no impedía que Hotaru usara la fama de los Aomine tanto como para defenderse, puesto que tenía bien en claro que sus "primos" sabían defenderse muy bien en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y si se los pedía lo defenderían de algún abusivo, y que Daiki estuviera en la fuerza policiaca no era algo menor.

Tetsuya estaba algo preocupado, sabía muy bien que muchas personas retrocedían en cuanto el chico mencionaba su apellido o los de algún otro y le daban todo lo que quisiera, después de todo gracias al apellido "Kagami", Hotaru habia obtenido el puesto de capitán en el equipo de baloncesto… pero ese no era el problema que preocupaba al mayor. El problema mayor era que no todas las personas eran iguales, y en algún momento de su vida, Hotaru iba a encontrarse con alguna persona que no cediera ante sus amenazas y allí iba a tener un problema grande… solo esperaba que su hijo supiera enfrentarse a eso sin tener que acudir a alguien más.

-¡Mamá!- el grito de su hijo lo hizo sobresaltarse

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto dándose media vuelta comprobando que Hotaru estaba parado frente a la puerta abierta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Me han llamado!, ¡Los encargados de formar el equipo han llamado a papá y le dijeron que a mañana debo ir un gimnasio privado para conocer a mis compañeros!-

-… Eso es genial- respondió Tetsuya, de cierta forma le habia sorprendido lo rápido que movía Akashi sus hilos para poder obtener lo que quería, pero aun así su rostro no lo demostró

-Les pedí a los tíos que mañana ellos también se presenten, estoy seguro que si ellos nos ayudan a entrenar podremos ganarle a cualquiera, de todas formas si yo soy el capitán eso será muy evidente, aun así les pedí apoyo a papá y a los tíos- explico feliz mientras hacia algunos ademanes

Tetsuya solo pensó que si todos estaban presentes cualquier decisión que su hijo tomara, sus amigos y su esposo la apoyarían.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El final de la cena habia sido algo movida, puesto que Hotaru no habia parado de hablar acerca de todas las hazañas que iba a comentarles a sus futuros compañeros, y aunque tenía bien en claro que solo habia dos personas a las cuales iba a conocer, supo en seguida que podía ganar el puesto de capitán si lo dejaban a votación puesto que sus primos lo apoyarían a él estaba seguro de eso, después de todo, su tío Aomine los retaría si no lo hacían.

Shintarou se ofreció a llevar a Akashi al hotel para que se quedara, puesto que él si habia venido en auto. Kise se fue por su cuenta en su propio vehículo y Aomine se fue con su hijo también en su auto.

Hotaru se había ido a dormir y sus padres se quedaron un rato despiertos en la cocina.

-No sé si fue una buena idea que Akashi haya puesto a Hotaru en el equipo- menciono el de menor altura

-Oye, deberías apoyar un poco más a tu hijo- le recrimino Taiga

-Yo lo apoyo es solo que… me preocupa un poco, no sé si Hotaru está listo para un campeonato de esta magnitud-

-El estará bien, ya le enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos, además aprende rápido… estoy ansioso por ver como resultara todo mañana- y con ese último comentario la conversación murió

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::x::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día se habia presentado con lluvia desde muy temprano por la mañana, Taiga habia pedido un permiso especial ese día en su trabajo para poder acompañar a su hijo a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Tetsuya tuvo que hacer lo mismo y Hotaru pidió un pase para faltar al club por un tiempo debido a la competencia.

Una vez que las clases terminaron Taiga paso por la puerta de Seirin para recoger a su hijo, el cual subió tan rápido como puedo al automóvil, para notar luego de un rato que su madre también estaba arriba ocupando el asiento de copiloto.

-En cuanto mi nuevo equipo vea que convencí a la ex generación milagrosa para que nos ayude a entrenar, me lo agradecerán y estoy seguro que me pedirán que sea su capitán… de todas formas sé que me lo pedirán en cuanto me vean jugar- alego con felicidad el joven de cabellos alborotados iniciando así una conversación

Tetsuya miro por el retrovisor la felicidad y arrogancia de su hijo al decir aquellas palabras, para luego mirar al frente. Solo esperaba que esa actitud no afectara mucho su relación con sus futuros compañeros.

Los ojos celestes del joven adulto se posaron esta vez en el paisaje que estaba a su izquierda, mientras escuchaba vagamente como su esposo apoyaba la idea de que su hijo se convirtiera en capitán, él miraba como la lluvia caía y mojaba todo a su paso. Incluso miro con atención a dos jóvenes que caminaban debajo de un paraguas, el auto paso justo por el lado de estos. Eran dos adolescentes una chica y un chico, estos parecían conversar tranquilos y Tetsuya no pudo evitar fijarse en la apariencia de ambos, el chico era más alta que la joven, y esta última vestía ropa coqueta, aun así aparto su mirada a medida que el auto avanzaba.

Su viaje termino en cuanto Taiga paro el automóvil frente a un gimnasio. Habían otros 3 autos estacionados, pronto reconocieron los automóviles, todos ellos eran de los amigos de Tetsuya.

-Seguramente ya están adentro- dedujo el pelirrojo mayor, su pareja asintió

Los tres salieron del auto y avanzaron de manera rápida hacia la entrada del gimnasio, para luego ingresar al mismo en un intento por no acabar muy mojados.

El gimnasio era grande, con una cancha en el medio, varias bancas distribuidas por los bordes del lugar y varios contenedores llenos de pelotas de baloncesto y algunos artículos que ayudaban en los entrenamientos.

Próximamente a la entrada, en los primeros bancos, se encontraban ubicados Kise, Aomine, Midorima y Akashi. El primero estaba hablando entusiasmado sobre algo, el segundo lo ignoraba mientras que se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba una que otra vez, el tercero parecía que también lo ignoraba pero en realidad estaba prestando atención y el último asentía de vez en cuando antes algunas afirmaciones del rubio.

-¡Ya llegamos!- anuncio el adolecente antes de correr en dirección a los otros adultos, mientras sus padres lo seguían a paso normal

-¡Hotaruchi!- gritó Kise antes de abrazar al mencionado

-Mmm… ¿tus hijos no vinieron con vos?- pregunto el de cabellos celestes notando la ausencia de los hijos de Aomine

-Ryonosuke dijo que luego de sus clases pasaría por la casa a buscar algo y Daisuke me dijo que no fuera por él, vendría por su propia cuenta- explico el moreno

-De todas formas parece que Hotaru es el único responsable… no ha venido nadie más aparte de él- menciono Akashi

-Aun no es la hora de inicio… faltan unos 10 minutos- comento Taiga observando su reloj

-Aun así, la puntualidad lo es todo, siendo una competición tan importante como lo es esta, todos tendrían que estar aquí por lo menos 20 minutos antes- Midorima ajusto un poco sus lentes tras decir aquel comentario

-Entonces él me dijo que me veía muy bonita y me regalo una rosa- una voz femenina retumbo en aquel lugar llamando la atención de los presentes

Dos jóvenes entraban en el gimnasio, una chica y un chico. Tetsuya reconoció a los jóvenes, eran los mismos que habían pasado junto al coche no hace mucho, incluso Akashi reconoció al joven por la foto que habia visto el día anterior.

El chico se habia detenido en la entrada para cerrar el paraguas y dejarlo allí, era de una estatura considera, su cabello era negro, largo de un lado y recogido del otro, vestía con un buzo de manga larga color naranja y remangada hasta el codo, usaba un pantalón negro, y su mano izquierda se encontraba totalmente vendada mientras que la derecha la mantenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

La chica, en cambio, era más baja que el adolecente, su cabello largo y rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas, donde un largo mechón negro resaltaba en la coleta derecha, vestía con una camisa roja a cuadros que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dando a resaltar su busto y las curvas de su cintura, también usaba una bonita falda de color negro y medias que llegaban hasta su rodilla también de color negro.

Ambos adolecentes pasaron por enfrente de los demás, sin siquiera prestarles atención, metidos en su propio mundo y conversando animadamente. Caminaron hasta llegar a uno de los recipientes donde se encontraban los balones, para que luego el chico se sentara y la joven se quedara parada frente a él.

-Supongo que uno de ellos es tu nuevo compañero- menciono Aomine mientras veía como en un momento la chica acercaba su mano al rostro del chico este en respuesta rio y coloco su mano sobre la de la chica -Parecen muy unidos-

-Quizás sean pareja y ella decidió acompañarlo la practica- murmuro Kise algo curioso

Akashi miro con atención al chico, se veía distinto al que habia visto él, algo lo hacía diferente, ¿Qué era?… Oh, no llevaba los lentes puestos.

-¿Por qué no vas a presentarte?- lo animo Taiga, pero su hijo solo miro de la distancia para luego negar con la cabeza

-Prefería que ellos vinieran a presentarse… quiero decir ellos vinieron después de nosotros-

El más bajo de los mayores miro a los jóvenes, no pudiendo evitar ver los delicados movimientos que la chica hacía de vez en cuando, o en la forma dulce en la que parecía hablar, parecía ser una persona amable y tierna.

-Ya se- Hotaru sonrió de forma arrogante y tomo un balón -Una vez que vean lo que soy capaz de hacer seguro querrán venir y hablarme- dedujo en seguida y corrió hacia la cancha ubicándose en la línea de tiro de 3 -¡Miren lo que aprendí!- grito, obviamente los mayores ya lo estaban mirando, aquel grito era para llamar la atención de los otros dos adolecentes

Hotaru hizo botar el balón con ambas manos para luego retroceder un par de pasos, con su gran sonrisa tomo el balón para luego correr unos pocos metros y así saltar manteniéndose en el aire por un determinado tiempo y hacer una canasta. El chico, a pesar de no tener una gran altura tenía una gran velocidad y fuerza que lo ayudaba a saltar sumamente alto, compensando su falta de altura.

-Así que aprendió la caminata aérea- reconoció Akashi

-Yo se la enseñe- el más alto de los pelirrojos se regodeo en aquel hecho

Kuroko no pudo evitar mirar a los dos jóvenes, estos habían puesto la mirada sobre su hijo, pero en seguida la quitaron y continuaron hablando, ignorando totalmente lo que acababa de pasar.

-No parecen impresionados- comento Shintarou, el hijo de Kagami y Kuroko hizo una mala mueca y volvió con los mayores

-No te frustres ellos no saben apreciar el talento cuando lo tienen frentes a sus narices- lo animo Aomine

-No te preocupes Hotaruchi seguramente están impresionados pero no quieren admitirlo- alentó Kise

-Tienen razón, apuesto que ellos no sabrían hacer algo como eso- se auto convenció el menor, sin poder evitar mirarlos con algo de superioridad

Ya habían pasado casi 15 minutos de lo ocurrido, y pese a que la ex generación milagros, Kagami y Hotaru habían hablado acerca de cosas cotidianas pronto la falta de presencia de los demás jugadores comenzaron a molestar a algunos.

-¡Viejo!- la vos de Daisuke fue rápidamente reconocida por el moreno, el cual pronto vio como Daisuke, acompañado por Ryonosuke, ingresaba al lugar y se aproximaban a ellos

-¿Ustedes dos vinieron juntos?- le pregunto su progenitor

-Nos encontramos en la entrada- respondió esta vez el de cabellos castaños

-Tardaron en llegar- comento Kise

Ryonosuke movió sus hombros como si aquello no fuera de mucha importancia, y en cuanto el moreno estuvo a punto de decirle algo, noto como su hijo menor se agachaba de forma rápida y por en sima, un balón paso a gran velocidad e impacto en el rostro de su hijo mayor, derribándolo en el proceso.

Este hecho le helo la sangre a todos.

-¡Ustedes dos, par de idiotas muevan sus traseros hacia aquí, llegan tarde!- escucharon una voz molesta al otro lado del gimnasio

Daisuke apenas escucho esa voz se sentó de golpe, recuperándose rápidamente del impacto recibido, notando la presencia de los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- se preguntó, en cambio su hermano simplemente obedeció la orden y camino en dirección a ellos

-¡¿Que acaso eres sordo?!, ¡Ven aquí!- le grito la chica amenazando con lanzarle otro balón

El de cabellos azules no dudo y tan rápido como pudo se levantó, para ir corriendo hasta aquel lugar. Los dos jóvenes habían avanzado también para encontrase los cuatro a una distancia más cercana de los adultos.

-Jajaja que buena puntería que tiene- se burló el de cabellos negros mientras tocaba con uno de sus dedos el rostro de Daisuke

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi niño con suerte!- le grito molesto Daisuke

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí de todas formas?- pregunto Ryonosuke

-Bueno, llego una carta a mi casa diciendo que estaba nominado para participar en una competencia, y hace poco me llamaron para avisarme que quede dentro… mi mami me dijo que tuve mucha suerte y que debía intentarlo así que vine- explico divertido el más alto de todos

-El me pidió que lo acompañara y aquí estoy- agrego la chica

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa ropa- alago el de cabellos azules mientras miraba a la joven de pies a cabeza, -Como se esperaba de una modelo como tú-

-Gracias, mi papá me la compro hace poco y pensé que hoy sería un buen día para usarla- la chica coloco con gracia su mano en su cintura -Aunque no fuiste el primero en alagarme, te lo agradezco de todas formas-

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué dejas que alguien te alague antes de que yo?- le recrimino el de cabellos azulados

-No te creas tan importante, ¿quieres?- la chica solo corrió su mirada notando que eran el centro de atención

-¿Qué acabo de suceder?- se preguntó Aomine en cuanto pudo reaccionar, ¿acaso la chica era bipolar?

-Oye aprovecha y ve a presentarte- animo Taiga

-Parece que todos ellos ya se conocen- murmuro el adolecente

-Akashi- llamo de forma disimulada Shintarou, el nombrado lo miro y el más alto volvió a hablar -Tu dijiste que sabias algo sobre los otros integrantes ¿no es así?... ¿cómo se llaman esos de allí?- al de cabellos verdes le llamo la atención el adolecente de hebras negras, algunas facciones de su rostro se le hacían familiar, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran los ojos del chico, los pudo notar apenas de casualidad y en esos momentos no podía apartar la vista de ellos; un único color verde metálico adornaba el iris del chico

-… Creo que el chico se llama Kichiro… su apellido no lo recuerdo bien- mintió, y es que si el joven era algún pariente de aquella persona que alguna vez conoció bajo el apellido Takao, y Shintarou no lo habia reconocido era porque quizás el chico habia hecho su vida con alguien más, y Akashi no se sentía en la posición de hacérselo saber, ya se daría cuenta él solo

Aomine quiso llamar a sus hijos para que le explicaran por qué la chica habia golpeado de la nada a su hijo mayor, pero no lo hizo al ver como este último se acercaba disimuladamente a la chica mientras está hablaba con Ryonosuke, y se agacho para luego levantarle un poco la falda en un intento para nada disimulado de querer ver su ropa interior.

La respuesta de la chica fue inmediata, y de forma muy hábil, logro golpear a Daisuke, con una patada en medio de su cara, y no contenta con eso comenzó a pisarlo.

-¿Qué dices si te quito lo pervertido de una pata?- le pregunto molesta mientras lo miraba desde arriba

-Hoy te pusiste mi favorita- tras esa respuesta la chica no dudo y apoyo con más fuerza su pie en el estómago ajeno

-Eso debe doler- murmuro Taiga

-Parece que tu hijo heredo tu estupidez- se burló Kise

-¡Daisuke, Ryonosuke, venga aquí de inmediato!- les grito molesto

Los nombrados miraron a su padre y Ryonosuke le dijo al de cabellos negros que fuera con él, y este lo siguió animado.

-Hotaru, el será uno de nuestros compañeros… es un amigo mío que estuvo en mi equipo cuando asistía a Teiko- presento Ryonosuke

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takao Kichiro, tengo 16 años y asisto al instituto Shutoku, espero llevarnos bien- se presentó el adolecente llamando un poco la atención de todos, el apellido se le hizo familiar

-Mi nombre es Kagami Hotaru, tengo 16 años y asisto al instituto Seirin- respondió el otro

-¿Seirin?... ah lo conozco tengo conocidos allí- dijo feliz mostrando su gran y perfecta sonrisa

-Viejo- Aomine inmediatamente miro en dirección a donde le habían llamado encontrándose con su hijo ya recuperado y acompañado por la rubia -Supongo que este es un buen momento- menciono para luego parase junto a la chica -Ella es Kasamatsu Akane- presento -Akane, él es mi padre Aomine Daiki-

-Un gusto señor- la chica se comportó de manera educada frente al mayor

Kise abrió un poco sus ojos impresionado ante aquel nombre y Aomine levanto una ceja extrañado, ese apellido le recordaba a alguien.

-Por cierto ella es mi novia- silencio. Eso fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta el chico ante esa revelación

-¡Tienes novia!... yo creía que tu tenías… ya sabes, novio… no novia- la chica pareció enojarse tras ser tratada de forma masculina por su suegro pero no dijo nada

-¡¿En qué momento dije que tenía novio?!, ¡No tengo los mismos gustos que ustedes!- le grito avergonzado

-Tienes razón… es solo que estoy rodeado de donceles, ¿Qué quieres que piense idiota?... de todas formas me disculpo- Daiki se disculpó con la chica para luego dar una rápida mirada a su otro hijo

-Yo si tengo novio- le dijo este último sabiendo la duda que albergaba la mente de su progenitor

-¿Por casualidad tú tienes algún parentesco con Takao Kazunari?- le pregunto de la nada Midorima, el adolecente con el mismo apellido lo miro y luego sonrió

-¿Por qué?, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto divertido, el chico parecía ser una persona muy alegre que se burlaba de cualquier persona

-Sí, asistí al mismo instituto que él- respondió algo molesto Shintarou, el adolecente parecía divertirse con las reacciones ajenas, eso le hacía recordar mucho a su ex

-¿De verdad asististe al mismo instituto?, debió haber sido divertido-

-Kichiro deberías simplemente responder, no pareces agradarle mucho al señor que des tantas vueltas- la chica se separó de su novio y camino hasta quedar a un lado del más alto

-…- el chico dudo un poco y luego sonrió, -¿Qué le parece dejarlo a la suerte señor?- le pregunto antes de sacar la mano en bolsillo, para luego mostrarle una moneda vieja y gastada -Si sale cara le diré, si sale cruz no lo hare, dejemos la decisión a la suerte, usted puede tener suerte y saldrá cara y yo le contare todo lo que quiera saber, pero si la suerte esta de mi lado, no le contare nada de nada- explico animado

-De acuerdo- acepto antes de ajustarse sus lentes. El peliverde estaba confiado de sí mismo, traía consigo su objeto de la suerte y su signo estaba en una buena racha ese día.

-Bien aquí va- Kichiro lanzo la moneda al aire de tal forma que esta comenzó a girar en el aire desde que llego a lo más alto en el aire y de vuelta a la mano del chico, una vez que este atrapo la moneda sonrió

-Lo siento pero salió cruz, seré como una tumba- hablo divertido

Midorima estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la voz de Hotaru lo interrumpió.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuánto va tardar en llegar el ultimo integrante?, quiero decir es obvio que una chica no está a la altura de jugar con nosotros- le dijo molesto el adolecente de cabellos turquesas, puesto que aquella conversación se estaba yendo por las ramas y le estaba enfadando

-Habla por ti, a mí no me molestaría jugar con ella- defendió el más alto de los jóvenes

-¿Estás seguro?...- Hotaru la observo un momento, notando lo delgada y delicada que parecía, -Es una chica, no entendería las reglas y tampoco estaría a mi altura de juego- menciono como algo cotidiano

-Oye Hotaru te estás pasando de la raya- le hablo algo molesto el novio de la chica

-No necesito que ninguno de ustedes me defienda- la chica dio unos pocos pasos al frente encarando al menor de los Kagami, todos los adulto quedaron algo sorprendidos, eran la primera vez que veían a Hotaru hablar de esa manera -Escucha niño idiota- el chico no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que la chica lo habia agarrado de la parte superior del uniforme y habia acercado sus rostros -No sé cómo fue que tu padres te criaron, pero a las chicas no se las trata así y menos a una persona mayor que tú, además hasta esta CHICA puede notar tu horrible postura y el poco control sobre el balón que tienes solo con ver esa estúpida canasta para nada impresionante que quisiste hacer solo para llamar la atención… ¿Qué edad tienes 8?- la chica lo empujo y para luego darle la espalda -Kichiro préstame tu celular llamare a mi padre para que me recoja, no pienso estar en la misma cancha que un imbécil como él-

-Espera, cálmate… estoy seguro que él no hablaba en serio- intento apaciguar Daisuke mientras su hermano ayudaba a Hotaru a levantarse

-Déjala, no se calmara tan fácilmente…- murmuro Kichiro antes de pasar ambos brazos detrás de su espalda

-Di que lo sientes- le murmuro Ryonosuke a su primo, aunque estas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos

Hotaru apretó su puño, él era demasiado orgulloso, nunca la habia pedido perdón a nadie, y esa no sería la primera vez y menos cuando fue humillado delante de todos por una chica.

-Ni lo sueñes, ella fue la que comenzó esto- respondió y miro fijamente a la chica, -Tú deberías ser la que se disculpe por agredirme-

-Pobre imbécil- murmuro la chica, luego se escuchó una leve risa de parte de Kichiro -¿Acabas de pensar lo mismo que yo?- le pregunto, este solo movió sus hombro

-Quien sabe- respondió

-Escucha bien… ¿Hotaru?... va no me importa cómo te llames, mi padre me enseño a ser educada, pero pierdo los estribos fácilmente y si no quieres ir por la calle explicando como una CHICA te dejo el ojo morado, te recomiendo no volver a cruzar una palabra con migo- le advirtió antes de tomar el brazo de Kichiro y comenzar a caminar a la salida

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto Daisuke luego de detenerla

-Ya te lo dije, llamare a mi padre y me iré a mi casa- le contesto de mal humor la chica

-¡Espera!- la voz chillona de Kise llamo la atención de todos -¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?, quiero decir aún falta un integrante verdad, que tal si esperas a que llegue y luego nos vamos todos- explicó con algo de dificultad

-Estoy seguro que Hotaru lamenta lo que te dijo, así que por favor no te vayas… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles- Kuroko levanto una mano como si quisiera hacer una pregunta, la chica respiro hondo y luego observo al adulto

-¿Qué necesita señor?- respondió la chica mientras volvía a su lugar inicial

Como Tetsuya sospecho, aquella chica habia sido criada de tal manera que su mismo carácter le impedía tratar mal a las personas mucho más grande que ella.

-Me sorprende verlos tan unidos, ¿acaso son familia?- le pregunto el más bajo de los adultos, Kise y Midorima no apartaban sus ojos de los adolescentes y sobre todo prestaban atención a sus respuestas

-Vivimos juntos, así que fuimos criados como hermanos- le dijo la chica

Kuroko estuvo a punto de hacer otro comentario pero una voz a la distancia llamo la atención de todos.

-Oye, ¿puedes caminar?... ya llegamos- un chico estaba ingresando al gimnasio, traía puesta la capucha de su campera y cargaba con otro chico en sima de su espalada, como si fuera un caballo, mientras que traía un paraguas enorme que lograba taparlo a ambos en la mano derecha

-Tengo sueño- murmuro la persona que estaba siendo cargada

-Ya despierta, todos nos están esperando, en sima llegamos tarde- explico el contrario para luego soltar el paraguas y bajar con cuidado al otro, el cual se tambaleo un poco al ponerse de pie, parecía que estaba medio dormido

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto somnoliento el chico para luego quitarse la capucha mostrando su cabello rojizo

-En el gimnasio- respondió el otro haciendo lo mismo que el primero, mostrando su cabello rojizo al sacarse la capucha para luego agacharse a cerrar el paraguas y luego se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

Akashi los reconoció en unos instantes, eran los mismos chicos que habia visto el día anterior, ambos jóvenes tenían el cabello algo corto pero con un largo mechón que pasaba por entremedio de sus ojos y luego varios mechones cortos que no alcanzaban a taparle los ojos. Vestían una campera algo holgada para su contextura haciendo que uno de los hombros de la prenda les quedara caída, usaban una remera anaranjada con un extraño estampado que apena podía notarse dado que la campera estaba prendida solo hasta la mitad. También tenían unos pantalones de tela algo justos color celeste claro, que resaltaban su delgadez un poco.

Se notaba a leguas que aquellos dos eran gemelos, no solo eso, sino que más de uno pensó que lo habían llevado a cierto extremo al vestirse y peinarse igual. Aun así, se podía notar claramente como uno de ellos cargaba con un estuche de violín a su costado, este chico parecía tener la mirada algo perdida, algo obvio ya que apenas se habia despertado, dándole un toque de ternura. El de alado caminaba a paso seguro y con un aire de madurez, además habia algo que se notaba claramente, una diferencia bastante obvia; el chico tenía uno de sus ojos de color dorado.

-¡Lev!- gritaron tanto Kichiro como Akane antes de lanzarse sobre el chico de ojos dispares

-¿Eh?- él joven se sorprendió un poco al ver como los dos se arrojaban a él a abrazarlo, la diferencia de estatura era bastante evidente, Kichiro le sacaba varios metros, por ello le abrazaba la cabeza y la ponía en su pecho, Akane en cambio se agachaba a abrazarlo por la cintura

-Tsk- Daiki noto claramente como su hijo corría su vista a un costado molesto por la escena que estaban presenciando

Mientras el primero era apretujado por los más altos, el otro se detuvo por instinto junto a ellos. Bostezo y se refregó un poco los ojos como si fuera un niño pequeño, para luego notar la presencia de todos los demás, en especial la de Akashi, reconociéndolo al instante.

-Ah… Es el hombre que me ayudo ayer cuando estaba en el tren- menciono para luego avanzar, pero se detuvo al sentir como una mano tomaba su brazo

-¿A dónde vas?- su hermano lo sostuvo antes de perderlo de vista, los otros dos aun no lo soltaba

-Ven vamos a saludar- le dijo el otro con una sonrisa

-Ah es verdad- los adolescentes soltaron al más bajo dándose cuenta que todos los estaban mirando

Luego los 4 se acercaron.

-¿Usted es la persona que ayudo a mi hermano ayer?- le pregunto el de ojos dispares a Akashi

-Si- contesto con simpleza

-Se lo agradezco, él siempre se duerme en viajes largos y si yo no estoy, el suele perderse- explico con la misma seriedad que Akashi le mostro

-No deberías dejar que viaje solo en ese caso-

-Ayer fue una excepción, además yo tenía entendido que no viajaba solo-

-De todas formas muchas gracias- intervino el otro pelirrojo para luego mirar a todos los presentes, entonces cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Hotaru, al ver que estaba siendo observado le sonrió, y el otro en respuesta se sonrojo un poco y corrió la vista

-Mi príncipe esta tan lindo como siempre- dijo emocionada la chica sin poder evitar volver a lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo de ojos dispares

-Gracias, tú también estas hermosa como siempre princesita- contesto el chico mostrando una sonrisa de ensueño, pero en cuanto sintió una mirada fulminándolo se dio cuenta que Daisuke lo estaba observando -Tranquilo, no hay nada entre nosotros… tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿si mi novio no se pone celoso porque tu si?- le pregunto antes tomar los brazos de Akane y apartarlos de su cuerpo

-Estoy seguro de que tu novio no tiene que aguantar esta escena cada vez que te encuentras con ella- le recalco algo fastidiado

-Tienes razón, después de todo mi novio también es participe en esto- le dijo con simpleza antes de buscar algo dentro de la mochila que traía en su espalda, al instante saco un manga recubierto en plástico y se lo mostro a Kichiro -Tienes suerte, este era el último que quedaba en la tienda-

-¿Lo compraste?... ¡Eres genial!- le grito antes de arrebatarle de las manos aquel objeto -Yo no pude comprarlo porque me habia quedado sin dinero- agrego sumamente feliz

-Nosotros también, pero por suerte Ari cargaba con su violín y pudimos juntar lo poco que nos faltaba- explico para luego revolver los cabellos de su hermano

-Los amo a los dos- dijo sin pensar Kichiro, el pelirrojo de la derecha se sonrojo y apretó con un poco de fuerza el estuche a su costado

-Ejem- Hotaru llamo la atención de todos -Ustedes dos son los últimos en llegar, por lo que deberían pedirme disculpas y presentarse correctamente- le dijo algo fastidiado, aquel encuentro no habia salido para nada como él lo esperaba

-Lo sentimos, es que mucho de ellos ya nos conocen, nos olvidamos de presentarnos- se disculpó solo uno de los pelirrojos, el otro miro a Hotaru de manera simple

-Mi nombre es Kagami Hotaru, asisto al instituto Seirin, tengo 16 años y juego como capitán del equipo de baloncesto- pese a que él mismo habia dicho que tenían que ser los otros en presentarse primero, lo hizo él de todas formas como una forma de "agradecimiento", según él, para el pelirrojo de mirada tierna

-¿Kagami?...- murmuraron a la vez los chicos para luego reconocer tanto a Tetsuya como a Taiga

-¿Ustedes son Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya?- le pregunto uno de los pelirrojos

-Así es- respondió Hotaru con mucho orgullo -Mi mamá fue parte de la generación milagrosa y mi padre fue el que los derroto a todos- narro con aires de grandeza

-¿Generación milagrosa?- pregunto confundido el chico de apariencia tierna

-Déjalo Ari, debe ser una cosa sin importancia, de todas formas, es un gusto conocerlos, nuestra madre habla maravilla de ustedes dos, él estuvo en el mismo equipo de baloncesto que ustedes durante su juventud- explico el de ojos dispares

-¿Su madre?- preguntaron ambos sin recordar bien a quien se refería el chico

-Así es… Furihata Kouki, ¿lo recuerdan?- pregunto el chico, y entonteces algo se sobresaltó dentro de Seijuro

-Espera… espera… quieres decir que tu… no ustedes… ¿son los hijos de Furi?- pregunto Taiga sumamente sorprendido

-Mi nombre es Furihata Lev y él es Furihata Ari-


	4. Chapter 4

-Capitulo 04: La verdad puesta sobre la mesa (parte uno)-

-Mi nombre es Furihata Lev y él es Furihata Ari- el de ojos dispares habia presentado a su hermano y a él de una manera educada mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa

-Es increíble- murmuro Taiga al momento de mirar mejor a los adolescentes -No se parecen en nada a él- hablo con sorpresa en la voz mientras clavaba su vista en los rasgos más destacables de los gemelos; sus ojos y su cabello

-Eso es algo que nos dicen seguido, aun así, puedo asegurarles que somos sus hijos- respondió Lev

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió Hotaru, antes de mirar fijamente a Lev -Tu eres… al que todo el mundo llama como "el príncipe de la perfección"- le hablo con un tono de pregunta a la vez que lo señalaba, el pelirrojo solo chasqueo la lengua de forma molesta

-¿Aun te llaman por ese apodo?- le pregunto Kichiro curioso mientras aguantaba una sonrisa debido a el apodo tan largo y poco original con el que Lev carga

-Creía que ya no, pero veo que me equivoque… escucha bien yo NO soy _prefecto_ \- le dijo Lev destacando claramente el "no", para luego cursarse de brazos con un semblante molesto

-¿Tu lo conoces?- le pregunto esta vez Daisuke a Hotaru y este asintió

-Es muy conocido en Seirin, eh escuchado mucho acerca de él, sobretodo de parte de las chicas, ellas siempre están hablando de él... su nombre siempre está en primer lugar en las listas con los resultados de las pruebas, y destaca mucho en los clubs… en cualquiera de ellos, todo el mundo lo cree una personificación de la perfección… aun así es muy difícil cruzarte con él por los pasillos… nunca lo habia visto en persona, solo escuche rumores- explico sin despegar la vista de la persona a la cual describía, esta parecía no darle mucha importancia al tema, pero aun así dio su opinión

-No deberías creer en todo lo que te cuentan, a veces las personas se confunden con las apariencias- con una sonrisa que Hotaru no supo descifrar, Lev dijo esa simple oración mientras su hermano mostraba un tímida sonrisa haciendo que Hotaru se cuestionara algunas cosas

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- le pregunto esta vez a Ari -Nunca es escuchado sobre ti en Seirin- le dijo sin cuidado alguno, esto hizo que recibiera una mala mirada de parte del hermano del chico y dos miradas desaprobativas de parte de Kichiro y Akane

-Ah bueno… es que…- Ari se puso algo nervioso por la forma directa en la que el otro se dirigió a él y de manera inconsciente se habia puesto detrás de su hermano ocultándose levemente de la mirada expectante que Hotaru le regalaba. Con un leve temblor tomo valor y respondió -Yo no asisto a Seirin-

-(Ah… Ahora si se parece a Furi)- pensaron Taiga y Kuroko apenas vieron ese comportamiento tan singular que mostraba el chico frete a ellos

-Él va a Teiko, estamos en el mismo salón- la voz de Ryonosuke se dejó escuchar llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de los gemelos

Todos los adultos y algunos de los adolescentes pudieron notar como, al momento que Ryonosuke y Lev cruzaron miradas, estas estaban cargadas de odio.

-Espero que sepas que mientras este aquí presente no te acercaras a él- le dijo Lev antes de dar un paso hacia delante de manera desafiante con un porte prolijo y con una media sonrisa que no podía ser considerada como algo agradable, era claramente vista como una burla hacia el otro

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada- le respondió el de cabellos marrones también dando un paso al frente respondiendo a tal desafío de la misma manera, solo que él no tenía aquella sonrisa ni tampoco el porte prolijo, en cambio su porte era más relajado y su rostro permanecía serio.

El hecho de haber respondido a la provocación, y agregando que lo habia hecho de una manera negativa provocando un choque de miradas cargadas con un odio particular, impresiono de gran manera a Daiki, puesto que este nunca habia visto a su hijo reaccionar de esa manera contra nadie, ni tampoco habia visto esos ojos cargados de odio que mostraba sin vergüenza el adolecente.

-Aquí van de nuevo- murmuro por lo bajo Akane mientras observaba la escena

-De acuerdo, ambos deberían calmarse- interrumpió Kichiro -Ari, tu eres la voz de la razón entre estos dos di algo- menciono el más alto

-Ah… bueno… esto… Lev, ¿Qué hora es?- dijo de repente el pelirrojo con algo de duda en su voz mientras miraba a su hermano

-… ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- murmuro Daisuke algo consternado por la poca imaginación que el adolecente de rostro tierno presentaba

-No te preocupes… no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, por lo que tengo entendido solo nos vendríamos a presentar y ya- Lev coloco su manos en los bolsillos para luego suspirar -De todas formas, creo ya lo hemos hecho… por lo que puedo ver, el equipo que será representante de Japón estará compuesto por Kichiro, Daisuke, Ryonosuke, Hotru y yo- explico mirando a cada uno mientras los nombraba

Hotaru miro a el otro pelirrojo, -¿Tú no juegas?- pregunto, el chico solo corrió la mirada

-Ari tiene prohibido jugar- le contesto Lev

-"Le prohíbo a Ari jugar", ¿no crees que esa es la forma correcta en decirlo?- menciono Ryonosuke

-Ya basta imbécil- Daisuke le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

-Además es imposible, el cupo solo era para 5 jugadores- hablo Kichiro, Akashi de lejos pudo notar como Lev fruncía el ceño levemente, parecía que habia recordado algo y ese algo pareció no agradarle, pero en seguida cambio aquel gesto

-… Aun así, estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo para que te dejen como suplente en la banca, te necesito cerca de la cancha Ari- le dijo Lev antes de revolver los cabellos rojizos de su hermano y dedicarle una sonrisa

-¿Qué edad tienen ustedes dos?- les pregunto Akashi, los dos hermanos lo miraron con algo de duda y Lev respondió

-16 años-

Aquella respuesta desconcertó un poco al adulto, pero supo disimularlo bien.

-¿No eres muy listo?- le pregunto esta vez Kise, recibiendo tres miradas molestas, una de ellas era de Seijuro cosa que lo cohibió un poco -Quiero decir, si estas en Teiko es porque tuviste que repetir algún grado ¿verdad?- intento explicar, pues la miradas sobre su persona lo pusieron algo nervioso

-Debido a un problema tuvo que dejar a mitad de año un grado en primaria luego rehacerlo al otro año, por eso está un año atrasado- explico Lev con una molestia notoria en su tono de voz, su hermano por otro lado corrió la vista y apretó el estuche contra su pecho demostrando incomodidad

-Volviendo al tema principal- interrumpió Akane para luego colocar su mano a la altura de su cintura y mirar con curiosidad a Lev -Si ese va ser el equipo, ¿Qué harán con los puestos?, para ser más exacta, el puesto de capitán, después de todo nunca hemos tenido este problema- ante esta pregunta, el rostro de Hotaru se ilumino

-Supongo que esta vez será diferente…- murmuro el de ojos disparas mientras pensaba un poco

-Aunque no sea algo bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar al capitán de aquella vez… ha pasado un tiempo y ninguno de nosotros ha tocado un balón en un partido real, así que veo conveniente que estés a la cabeza- dijo Ryonosuke dirigiendo su mirada a los gemelos

-Yo también creo eso, a decir verdad, confió en que pueden ganar si tu estas a la cabeza- hablo la chica de manera eufórica mientras miraba al pelirrojo

-¡Esperen!- grito impaciente Hotaru

-No grites, todos estamos cerca y no somos sordos- le hablo molesta Akane a la vez que miraba a Hotaru de re ojo, cambiando totalmente su actitud de un segundo a otro

-Yo quiero ser capitán- les dijo el adolecente -Soy el mejor para el puesto- Hotaru se paró frente a todos los adultos y estiro sus brazos, mientras que Kichiro y Akane se colocaron detrás de Lev y Ari -Estoy rodeado por personas expertas que alguna vez fueron, y estoy seguro que aún son, los mejores jugadores de baloncesto, la generación milagrosa, mi tío Akashi puede predecir los movimientos de nuestros oponentes, mi tío Kise puede copiar las mejores técnicas, mi tío Aomine puede enseñarnos como entrar a algo llamado "la zona", mi tío Midorima es experto en tiros de 3 puntos, mi otro tío no se encuentro en el país pero es el mejor cuando se trata de defensa, y mis padres los derrotaron a todos ellos… si me dejan ser capitán ellos nos ayudaran y nos enseñaran todo lo que saben- narro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-… ¿Y tú?- pregunto Lev alzando una de sus cejas en señal de descomprensión

-¿Qué?- respondió con otra pregunta Hotaru

-Quiero decir, cual son tus cualidades… prácticamente solo nos has dicho las cualidades de personas que ni siquiera están en tu mismo equipo, para decir que quieres ser capitán deberías nombrar tus propias cualidades, no la de otros… o quizás tú no tienes nada y te apoyas en los demás- explico el de ojos dispares observando atentamente a Hotaru, este se sentía analizado por aquellos ojos dispares lo cual hizo que se sintiera algo expuesto

-Oye, no deberías hablar así de él si no lo conoces- interrumpió Daiki, le estaba molestando que aquel chico le hablase así al hijo de su amigo,

-Daiki- el moreno se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Akashi también interrumpiendo la conversación solo para llamar su atención -No deberías meterte, es algo que ellos deben resolver por sí solos- tanto el mayor de los Aomine como Hotaru miraron a Seijuro sorprendidos, era la primera vez que el adulto se abría de un problema que involucraba al hijo de Kagami y Tetsuya

-Yo no eh dicho nada malo- volvió a hablar Lev de manera calmada para luego colocar sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -Solo digo que debería hablar de sus fortalezas antes de la de los demás… por la forma en la que presentaste a tus padres por primera vez e incluso ahora, puedo decir que dependes mucho de su fama… déjame decirte algo, por más bueno que hayan sido tus padres en el paso no define que tan bueno seas tú en el presente o en el futuro- le dijo mientras volvía a poner su vista en Hotaru

Hotaru abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba algo impresionado, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así después de haber presentado a sus tíos. Por lo general las personas le pedían que fuera el capitán o lo miraban con un brillo especial en los ojos… pero Lev no lo hacía, no lo miraba como las demás personas que lo idolatraban, lo miraba normal… como si él fuese igual a todos los demás, y si habia algo que Hotaru no era, eso era ser igual a las demás personas.

Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso.

-Creo que solo dices eso porque me tienes envidia- Lev levanto una ceja ante esta respuesta, mientras la sonrisa de Hotaru se hacía presente en su rostro -¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

-Hotaru, no sigas con ese tema- murmuro en forma de advertencia Ryonosuke pero el contrario lo ignoro

-Mis padres han hecho muchas cosas, estoy seguro que eso te da envidia y la cubres diciendo esas cosas, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿tus padres pueden llegar siquiera a los talones de los míos?- pregunto con su sonrisa ensanchada y con un deje de arrogancia, Lev no contesto y Hotaru soltó un rasita burlona, pasando esta vez a mirar a la chica -¿Y tú?, tanto molestabas con tu padre dime, ¿él ha hecho algo que haya salido en los diarios, o ganado algún tipo de trofeo de primer lugar?, lo mismo va para ti, deja de mirarme de esa forma, no soy tan idiota conocí a alguien como tú antes, intentas de ocultar las cosas con chistes y sonrisas falsas, ¿no te parece algo hipócrita?- Akane levanto su puño dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Hotaru, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Kichiro

-Suéltame Kichiro, le voy a enseñar por las malas a no hablar mal de mi familia- le dijo molesta la chica mientras se movía de manera brusca para librarse del agarre del más alto

-No vale la pena, Yukio-san y mi mamá se enojaran si se enteran que golpeaste a alguien solo por una provocación de ese tipo- intento apaciguar el más alto pero no parecía funcionar

-Sabes- la voz de Lev hizo que Hotaru volviera a mirarlo, Akane se quedó quieta, pero aun así Kichiro no la soltó -A decir verdad no me gusta hablar de esto cuando mi hermano está presente… pero si mal no lo recuerdo cuando me presente dije que nosotros dos somos hijos de Furihata Kouki, así que mi madre tiene los mismos títulos y trofeos que los tuyos porque estuvieron en el mismo equipo de baloncesto… En cuanto a mi padre, a decir verdad no sé qué tantos títulos tiene y tampoco me importa mucho, después de todo él nos abandonó, no lo llegue a conocer, pero eso no tiene relación con esto- Lev dio un par de pasos hacia un balón que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y lo tomo -Akane y Kichiro también provienen de familias humildes, su familia al igual que la mía no son personas que resaltan mucho aun así, eso no define como seremos nosotros- con una sonrisa lanzo el balón en dirección a la rubia y el azabache, este ultimo la soltó y tomo el balón, -Dijiste que uno de tus tíos es experto en esto…- tras esa frase Lev miro a Kichiro y este entendió lo que quería decir el más bajo

El más alto de los adolescentes se dio media vuelta, estiro ambos brazos hacia arriba, apuntando sin cuidado, con el balón en mano y sin esperar mucho simplemente lo lanzo. La distancia era notable desde su posición hasta el aro, eran varios metros, también la postura y la manera de lanzar del chico eran sumamente desprolijas. Aun así, la esfera de color naranja llego al anillo y se deslizo por todo su contorno, todo indicaba que simplemente caería y el más alto quedaría en ridículo, más lo que paso fue todo lo contario. El balón se dejó caer dentro del aro haciendo que más de uno creyera que aquello era simple casualidad.

-Lanzamientos como esos son los que Kichiro suele hacer desde la línea de tres, y aunque parezca que pueden salirse, por suerte siempre entran y son puntos a favor- explico Lev para luego seguir caminando y colocarse junto a Ari -En cuanto a eso de la famosa zona, ¿acaso has olvidado que Ryonosuke está en nuestro equipo?, por más que no tengamos una buena relación, lo respeto como jugador, incluso he estado en la misma cancha que él y pude apreciar más de una vez a eso que llaman "la zona"… también mencionaste algo de que uno de tus tíos puede predecir movimientos mientras que otro lo podía copiar- el de ojos dispares coloco una mano en la cabeza de su hermano y acerco su otra mano al rostro contrario, paso suavemente la yema de uno de sus dedos por debajo del ojo derecho de Ari -Predecir movimientos, descubrir debilidades, hábitos de juegos, heridas y capacidades, son algunas de las tantas cosas que estos hermosos ojos pueden ver… quizás mi hermano no juegue, pero eso no quiere decir que no seapa algunas cosas, él puede ver muchas más cosas con estos ojos que cualquiera de nosotros, eso me parece algo mejor que predecir y copiar si me lo preguntas… además Akane quizás sea una chica y no pueda jugar con nosotros en un juego oficial, aun así lo ah echo muchas veces en una cancha de alguna plaza y estoy seguro que más de una vez ha barrido el piso con Daisuke, además es la única persona que conozco que ha logrado juntar y entrenar a 4 bestias que pasan peleando entre si… con esto creo que ya deje en claro que nosotros no necesitamos a nadie… ¿ahora qué piensas utilizar?- le pregunto antes de soltar a su hermano y observar con detalle la expresión de molestia e incomodidad de Hotaru

-… ¡Ustedes no tienen ni la mitad de la experiencia que ellos tienen!- grito el adolecente sin medirse –Tienen delante de ustedes a la que alguna vez fue la grandiosa generación milagrosa y en vez de aceptar que pueden ayudarnos lo único que has hecho es creer que son mejores que personas que han llegado a lo más alto- el chico sintió que de alguna manera lo estaban despreciando, despreciando la oportunidad única que les estaba ofreciendo, porque si no fuera por él, sus tíos ni se molestarían en entrenar a adolescentes que ni conocían

-Las generaciones suelen ser distintas a medida que el tiempo pasa, _cuando una generación termina, otra se abre paso sobre ella, nosotros somos la nueva generación... somos quienes superaran a los famosos prodigios de la generación milagrosa_ \- le contesto Lev, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abría los brazos -A diferencia de ti, nosotros no decidimos quedarnos ni apoyarnos en algo que ya paso, decidimos mirar hacia el frente y superar a los que alguna vez estuvieron en la sima… no soy el único, todos aquí pensamos lo mismo- Lev se acomodó apartándose un poco de su hermano y apuntando con su dedo índice al cielo -Pero nosotros más que nadie- Hotaru observo como Ari copiaba el gesto de su hermano colocando su brazo pegado al contrario y levantando también el índice, apunto al cielo - _Ari y yo estaremos en la sima, superaremos a cualquiera que se ponga en frente, pasaremos de príncipes a reyes_ … ese nuestro lema- le dijo con una seguridad increíble, fácilmente se lo podía ver como un líder

-Nosotros estamos dispuestos a seguirlos, no vamos a vivir bajo la sombre de alguien, como lo haces tú- agrego Kichiro

-¿Aun no lo sabes?- le pregunto Akane, esta vez con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Saber qué?- respondió con otra pregunta Hotaru sin ocultar su molestia

-Nosotros creímos que ya lo sabias- murmuro Ryonosuke para luego aproximarse al grupo de adolescentes compuesto por Akane, Kichiro, Ari y Lev

-Ah nosotros no lo dijeron cuando nos llamaron para decirnos que estábamos dentro del equipo- agrego Daisuke caminando detrás de su hermano

-¡Dejen de dar tantos rodeos y dígamelo de una vez!- les grito ya arto

-Tienes delante de ti, a _**la nueva generación milagrosa**_ \- hablo de ojos dispares antes de bajar su brazo

Tanto los adultos como el adolecente abrieron sus ojos impresionados. Kuroko pestañeo y por un segundo le pareció ver las versiones adolecentes de sus amigos cuando recién habia entrado al equipo de Teiko… incluso pudo ver el antes y después de dos de ellos.

El silencio recién formado, que de alguna manera era incómodo para algunos y tensos para otros, se vio interrumpido por ruido que hizo el de ojos dispares mirar el reloj de su muñeca, este estaba haciendo un pequeño pitido.

-Supongo que el tiempo pasó rápido… Ari es hora de irnos- le dijo Lev mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a su vez que hacia una señal con la cabeza

-Si…- murmuro este tomando con ambas manos el estuche de violín

-Bueno supongo que lo del capitán ya está arreglado, nos vemos mañana para comenzar con un entrenamiento base- y con estas últimas palabras los pelirrojos se dispusieron a irse

-Espera- Kichiro detuvo a Lev antes de que este empezara a caminar -¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿No puede ser después?, Ari tiene una presentación y voy a acompañarlo- le respondió el pelirrojo

-Yo lo acompañare- se ofreció Ryonosuke y Lev lo aniquilo con la mirada

-Si claro, como ayer- le dijo de forma molesta

-Waaaa solo será un minuto lo prometo… es sobre "eso"- murmuro para luego correr la vista algo avergonzado

-¿Eso?... de acuerdo, Ari espera aquí- le ordeno Lev y el otro asintió, a continuación ambos adolecentes se apartaron de los demás

Hotaru quedo con la mirada fija en el suelo apretando su mano y mordiéndose el labio, se sentía humillado e impotente, nadie nunca se habia burlado de el de esa manera, para luego ignorarlo completamente, como si simplemente fuera un cero a la izquierda. Y sin poderlo aguantar más se fue del gimnasio tan pronto y rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

-Oi, creo nosotros también deberíamos irnos- les dijo Taiga, Tetsuya asintió y los demás dudaron un poco, aun así se levantaron

-¡Ryonosuke, Daisuke nos vamos!- les grito Daiki, sus hijos al escucharlo simplemente asintieron y caminaron hasta donde él estaba

-¡Yo me voy adelantando!- grito Akane al momento que vio como la lluvia de afuera ya se habia calmado para luego salir del gimnasio antes que los adultos

-Fue un placer conocerte, mándale nuestros saludos a Furi, ¿sigue viviendo en casa de su hermano?- le pregunto Kuroko al momento de cruzarse con Ari, quien esperaba obediente junto a la puerta a su hermano

-Lo mismo digo… si, por favor siéntanse libres de visitarnos cuando gusten- le hablo con un tono algo bajo y con las mejillas rojas

-Suerte en tu presentación- lo animo Taiga y el pequeño le dio las gracias, tras esto la pareja dejo el gimnasio

-Creí que tocabas la guitarra- la voz de Akashi sobresalto al menor el cual sonrió, puesto que sentía una mayor confianza cuando habla con aquel hombre

-Aprendí a tocar muchos instrumentos desde que tengo 9 años- le contesto feliz y moviendo un poco su cabeza, dando una imagen sumamente tierna, como si tuviera menos edad de la que decía tener

-Ya veo… suerte- sin más salió del gimnasio, tenía algo en mente y tenía alguien a quien ver, y escuchar que ambos gemelos tenían una salida ayudaba un poco a maquinar su plan

Daiki no pudo evitar notar la tímida sonrisa que mostraba el chico en cuanto su hijo menor se aproximó a él, y tampoco pudo evitar detenerse a escuchar de qué hablaban, siendo el único mayor en quedarse aun en el gimnasio, Kise y Midorima habían sido los primeros en salir.

-Lo siento, te deje solo ayer… a pesar de que era tu debut- el Aomine mayor no pudo evitar mirar impresionado como su hijo se sacaba por voluntad propia los audífonos mientras hablaba

-No te preocupes, fue la primera vez que viaje solo en tren, fue divertido… a pesar de que me quede dormido- confeso con un leve rubor de vergüenza por aquel hecho

-Mi padre me arrastro a una estúpida reunión con sus amigos, por eso no pude acompañarte… lo siento creí que te habías enojado-

-Para nada, te lo dije ayer ¿verdad?, no necesitas disculparte más-

-… Lo siento pero como no me contestabas los mensajes ayer y hoy no fuiste a clases yo creí que…-

-Ah es verdad- el de cabellos rojizos lo interrumpió para luego rascar suavemente su cabeza –Habia olvidado mi celular en casa ayer, y no pude ver tu mensaje hasta muy tarde y cuando te conteste mi celular se habia quedado sin batería- explico el más bajo

-Quiero compensártelo- le dijo el de cabellos castaños, sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como al adolecente frente a él -Mis padres han estado molestándome mucho últimamente y pensé que sería una buena idea que fueras a casa- comenzó a explicar de forma seria

-Oye viejo ya vam…- Daisuke intento hablar con su padre que estaba muy entretenido espiando a su hermano pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en un rápido movimiento Daiki le habia tapado la boca

-Haz silencio… ¿Qué acaso no estás viendo lo que está ocurriendo?- le hablo molesto el mayor mientras continuaba observando

-¿Quieres que valla a tu casa?- le pregunto Ari algo confundido

-Ven a cenar y a pasar la noche…- los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de par en par y Ari se sonrojo bastante, en cambio, Ryonosuke no cambiaba mucho su estado emocional, estaba serio y no parecía afectarle mucho sus propias palabras

-De acuerdo se acabó, ni sueñes que eso pasara- interrumpió Lev con un semblante molesto –Es hora de irnos Ari- sin esperar respuesta de su hermano lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo fuera del gimnasio dejando solo

Una risa llamo la atención del adolecente y en seguida Ryonosuke se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la risa burlona de su hermano. Este ponía ambos manos en el abdomen debido al pequeño dolor que comenzó a sentir por tanto reír.

-Eso fue patético- le menciono mientras una pequeñas lagrimas caían por su mejilla

-Por lo menos yo tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él antes de que se fuera- menciono antes de colocar sus audífonos de nuevo en sus orejas -¿Qué hay de ti?, por lo que vi, tu novia salió corriendo sin siquiera decirte adiós- le recordó antes de salir del gimnasio seguido por su padre y su hermano

Gracias a la respuesta del castaño, se originó una pequeña pelea entre los hermanos, la cual Daiki ignoro completamente.

Al estar cerca de su coche noto que solo uno de los autos de sus ex compañeros, este era el de Kise, y el mencionado estaba junto a la puerta del coche con una mirada de completa angustia mientras apretaba los puños.

Daiki juraba que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

Un rato antes que los Aomine, abandonaran el lugar, Hotaru apenas puso un pie fuera corrió al auto y se metió en el asiento trasero sin despedirse de nadie, con el rostro molesto y cruzado de brazos se quedó sentado esperando a que sus padres se subieran. Estos en cambio saludaron a los demás, Tetsuya se disculpó por el comportamiento de Hotaru para luego, subirse al auto junto a su pareja e irse.

Akashi le pidió un pequeño favor a Midorima y este acepto, por ello, el par se subió al auto del segundo abandonando el lugar.

Kise por otra parte estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero un grito lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Papi!- aquel grito le hizo darse media vuelta observando como la chica de cabellos rubios corría con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta una camioneta negra, para luego lanzarse a abrazar a un hombre

Este era un joven adulto, su altura era casi la misma que la chica, sus cabellos completamente negros y vestía con un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y con un saco gris en sima.

Kise estuvo un rato mirando a aquella persona que acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de la joven diciendo algunas palabras que el rubio no llegaba a escuchar. Los rasgos algo maduros en el rostro del hombre le hacían recordar a alguien.

Lo que veía no podía ser verdad.

-¡Yukio-san!- una tercera voz le confirmo sus pensamientos

El alto chico de cabellos negros se aproximaba al adulto y la chica de una forma alegre cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

Los tres intercambiaron un par de palabras y cuando Kise quiso darse cuenta, habia empezado a caminar pero algo lo sostuvo del brazo impidiendo seguir.

-Oye idiota ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Aomine observando los angustiosos ojos que mostraba su amigo

-Aomine- murmuro Kise para luego volver la vista al adulto junto a los adolecentes

-Tío, ¿estás bien?- pregunto de pronto Daisuke, llamando la atención del rubio

-Yo… Si estoy bien- respondió Ryouta para luego echar una última mirada a los contrarios

-Daisuke ve al auto- ordeno Aomine y su hijo asintió para luego irse -Oye, ¿de verdad estas bien?... ese es…- esta vez fue el moreno quien poso sus ojos en el adulto de cabellos negros

-La chica dijo llamarse Kasamatsu y le grito papi en cuanto lo vio… el otro chico le dijo Yukio, no puedo estar equivocado… ese es senpai- murmuro tras hacer una pequeña mueca, mostrando una sonrisa triste

Kise miro como el hombre revolvía los cabellos negros del joven frente a ellos dedicándole una sonrisa a su vez que decía algunas palabras. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrujaba al verlo tan radiante, tan feliz, y con una hija a su lado también sonriendo.

Ellos prácticamente habían planeado una vida entera juntos, querían una bonita casa, dos hijos, un perro y cosas así, como las que se ven en los comerciales, quería formar una bonita familia. Pero nada de eso paso, y Kise tenía más que claro lo que habia pasado, por qué habían terminado, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero solo fingió no ver nada para que la relación simplemente no acabara, para que no lo abandonara, lamentablemente no pudo evitar ese hecho, y mentiría si digiera que no habia dolido.

-Oye…- la voz del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos -Te invito a beber, ven a casa- Aomine intento alejarlo de aquella escena, pues su amigo tenía los ojos acuosos, y aunque dudaba de que fuera a llorar, mejor quiso prevenirlo y llevárselo antes de que eso pasara, sus dos hijos ya estaban en el coche y tras una pequeña conversación, convenció a Kise de seguirlo con su auto hasta su hogar y beber algo por la noche

Kasamatsu era ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, no habia notado la presencia de los otros, por supuesto que si habia notado los autos, por ese hecho tuvo que estacionar más lejos de lo que le habría gustado, pero no habia alcanzado a ver a los dueños de dichos automóviles.

-Aquí tengo la factura de tus nuevos lentes- le hablo el azabache al adolecente, el cual plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro –Por ahora sigue usando tus lentes de contacto… la próxima vez, no lo uses en medio de un partido- regaño

-Sí, lo siento- el chico se disculpó tras una breve risa a su vez que se rascaba detrás de la cabeza

-Papá, ¿me llevaras de compras como lo prometiste?- la chica se aferró al brazo de su padre mientras preguntaba eso

-No hoy no poder, tengo que revisar algunos papeles de un nuevo caso que estoy tratando, pero como compensación los llevare esta noche a cenar, a los 3- aseguro el azabache mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Akane -Por otro lado Kichiro, ¿No quieres que te lleve hasta tu trabajo?-

-No gracias, iré caminando, aún me queda algo de tiempo, confió en ti Aka-chan para elegir mi ropa para esta noche- el azabache más alto le sonrió a la chica, la cual se paró recta con un rostro seguro y sonrisa divertida

-Eres un caso perdido sin mi Ki-chan- luego de esas palabras, la chica y su padre se despidieron de Kichiro, el cual comenzó a caminar a su trabajo mientras los otros dos subían al coche rumbo a su hogar

Por otro lado, Midorima condujo bajo las instrucciones de Akashi hasta llegar hasta un barrio residencial, donde debió estacionar frente a una casa que parecía sencilla de dos pisos.

El de cabellos verdes noto el rostro serio con el cual el pelirrojo observaba dicha casa, y sin poder evitarlo hablo; -¿Estás seguro que esta es la casa que buscas?- pregunto sin trabas antes de ajustarse los lentes

-Así es… aunque solo vine un par de veces, estoy seguro que es aquí- respondió para luego abrir la puerta dispuesto a bajarse

-Tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero si no tardas mucho quizás pueda esperar a que salgas-

-No te preocupes, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con la persona que vive allí, tardare un poco así que luego tomare un taxi- sin más el pelirrojo abandono el automóvil y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa

Una vez delante de la puerta, dio un leve respiro escuchando como el auto de Midorima aceleraba y poco a poco se alejaba, tenías sus dudas, pero ya estaba allí, no iba a echarse hacia atrás. Con seguridad levanto su brazo y toco levemente el timbre junto a la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y al ver que nadie respondía volvió a tocar, sin poder controlarlo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco por culpa de ansiedad, tenía varias cosas que preguntar pero la más grande venía acompañado por la imagen del par de gemelos pelirrojos.

-Ya voy- escucho al otro lado de la puerta, y en cuestión de tiempo esta se abrió dejando ver a una persona la cual sonreía al abrir, pero dicha sonrisa se borró al ver al pelirrojo y en su rostro se plasmó sorpresa, mientras que de sus labios solo salió una palabra -A… Akashi-

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Kouki-


End file.
